Arggg que pesadilla
by vero jimenez
Summary: Post HBP. Después de su 6º año, Harry se encuentra en una situación muy terrible, enterrado con un enemigo cruel y cínico, y sin posibilidad de hacer nada al respecto. ¿Cómo podrá soportarlo? ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo? 7 año AU. La historia contiene un poco de violencia.
1. Malas Noticias

Esta es una historia ambientada en el verano de Harry después de 6º año. Contiene spoilers del libro 6.

**Capítulo 1 Malas Noticias**

Harry se despertó con el ruido de la lechuza que le traía cada mañana _El Profeta Diario_. Somnoliento abrió la ventana, le pagó a la lechuza, tomó el periódico, y se estiró. El aire frío de la mañana terminó de despertarlo.

Llevaba casi un mes de vacaciones, y contaba las horas que le faltaban para cumplir los 17 años, y ser un mago mayor de edad. Y no era el único: los Dursley también parecían ansiosos de que el dichoso día en que sus caminos se separaran del monstruo del cual se habían tenido que hacer cargo llegara.

Harry se tiró en su cama, y abrió el periódico. Esperaba ver las noticias habituales. Muertes, muertes, y más muertes. Ciertamente, no se esperaba el titular que estaba por leer...

_Se Extiende la Mayoría de edad a 18 años_

_El Ministerio de la Magia extendió un decreto en el que se pone en conocimiento a toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña que la nueva edad en el que magos y brujas alcanzan la mayoría de edad ya no será a los 17 años, sino a los 18. Esta medida fue a dada a conocer en la tarde de ayer, y entró en vigencia a partir de la medianoche del día de hoy. De acuerdo al comunicado extendido por el portavoz del ministerio, esta medida está en acuerdo con la voluntad de dicho ministerio en proteger a los magos y brujas más jóvenes, e impedir que se vean involucrados activamente en el creciente conflicto. (Más detalles en la página 8)._

Harry no quería leer más detalles. Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de leer. ¡Harry quería absolutamente despertarse de esa pesadilla!

Harry miró el calendario, junto a su cama, en que cada noche marcaba uno de los días que le quedaban para volverse mayor de edad. ¡Sólo un día! ¿Cómo era posible su mala suerte, de cumplir 17 años el 31 de julio, y que a partir del 30 de julio los magos menores de 18 ya no fueran mayores de edad? ¿El ministerio lo hacía a caso _a propósito_?

-¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Sus planes, hasta hace algunos minutos, habían sido de dejar la casa de sus tíos el 31 de julio, primera cosa en la mañana. De ahí se iría a La Madriguera, a pasar algunos días con los Weasley y a participar en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Aprovecharía esos días para ir al ministerio a pasar su examen de aparición. Y de ahí iría al Valle de Godric. También deseaba visitar los lugares que habían aparecido en los recuerdos ligados a Tom Riddle que Dumbledore le había mostrado, para seguirle la pista a los Horcruxes. Tenía cierta intuición con el orfanato en el que se había criado, en particular.

Pero, ahora, tendría que hacer algunos cambios en su programa. Dumbledore ya no estaba, de modo que sería él mismo quién tendría que ver qué hacía. ¿Tendría que pedirle a los Dursley que le permitieran quedarse por el resto de las vacaciones? ¿Tendría sentido hacerlo? ¿La protección mágica que Dumbledore había puesto en la casa de su tía, expiraría al día siguiente? ¿O se extendería otro año debido al cambio en la ley?

Harry dudaba que la protección mágica se extendiera solamente por que la edad de mayoría fuera ahora los 18. Harry dudaba que la magia funcionara de ese modo. Y, de todos modos, los Dursley estaban demasiado contentos con la perspectiva de deshacerse de él. De modo que no lo dejarían quedarse.

Pero Harry tampoco _deseaba_ quedarse. Eso era un hecho. De modo que decidió seguir con su plan inicial de irse al otro día dónde los Weasley. Nadie podía impedírselo.

O eso creía Harry.

Los Dursley estaban muy contentos cuando Harry bajó a tomar desayuno. Dudley lo miraba con malicia, Tía Petunia con altanería, y Vernon tarareaba una marcha de triunfo detrás de su periódico.

Harry decidió que no les diría nada.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Harry empacó sus escasas pertenencias por última vez en Privet Drive. A la hora de la cena se despidió de sus tíos y de su primo. Se acostó temprano, y puso su despertador a las 5 de la mañana.

Se durmió confiado.

Era todavía de noche cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto lo despertaron. Miró la hora. ¡Faltaban apenas diez minutos para la medianoche! La puerta se abrió sin esperar su respuesta, y la luz se prendió de golpe mostrando la cara huesuda de su tía.

-Harry, vístete, y baja de inmediato –le dijo, y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Harry estaba nervioso. Algo pasaba. No podía ser una coincidencia que a 10 minutos de cumplir los 17 años, su tía apareciera despertándolo en medio de la noche, pidiéndole que se vistiera y bajara.

Harry bajó la escalera, temiendo lo que encontraría.

Y tenía razón.

No sabía qué iba a encontrar en la sala, pero lo que lo esperaba era todavía más descabellado que la más loca de sus ocurrencias.

**AN**: Cualquier comentario es muy apreciado.


	2. La peor sorpresa

****

Capítulo 2 La peor sorpresa

Harry se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. En la sala de los Dursley se encontraban cuatro magos, tres de los cuales conocía y _odiaba_. En la salita de los Dursley estaban nada menos que el Ministro de la Magia, Scrimgeour, acompañado de Dolores Umbridge. Ambos tenían cara de suficiencia. Junto a ellos, dos aurores apuntaban a Harry con sus varitas. Uno de ellos era Dawlish (lo recordaba del día en que había sido descubierta la ED), pero al otro no lo conocía. Harry sacó de inmediato la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Pero con un rápido _accio _el auror que no conocía se la quitó, y se la pasó a Umbridge.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

-Usted es todavía un mago menor de edad, Potter –comenzó a explicar Scrimgeour-, por lo que no tiene autorización para hacer magia fuera del colegio.

Harry se quedó paralizado, temiendo lo que iba a oír.

-Hasta el día de ayer, su custodia había sido entregada, por motivos de seguridad, a sus parientes maternos, los Dursley. Sin embargo, dado que dicha protección expira dentro de poco, y que bajo la nueva ley usted continúa siendo menor de edad, su custodia pasa desde este momento al Ministerio de la Magia.

Scrimgeour dijo esto con cara de victoria, y Harry lo odió por eso. Durante todo el año anterior, el Ministro había intentado en vano atraer a Harry al Ministerio. Y ahora, mediante un hábil cambio en la Ley, podían _obligarlo_. Ahora, Harry se preguntaba si todo ese ridículo cambio en la edad de mayoría no habría sido concebido con el solo propósito de pasarlo a manos de Scrimgeour.

-Dawlish y Gray, procedan –agregó enseguida.

Los dos aurores se acercaron a Harry, quien intentó retroceder. Pero el auror llamado Gray lo sujetó, mientras Dawlish hizo aparecer cinco anillos metálicos. Harry intentó escapar, asustado por el giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué le pensaban hacer? No tardó en darse cuenta. Mientras Gray continuaba sujetándolo firmemente, Dawlish le pasó uno de los anillos por la cabeza. Lo sujetó alrededor del cuello de Harry, y de inmediato el anillo comenzó a disminuir de diámetro.

Harry, por un espantoso momento, creyó que estaban planeando ahorcarlo. Pero no fue así. El anillo dejó de encoger sin ahorcarlo, pero Harry estuvo seguro de que ya no podría pasar más por su cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó nervioso-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Esos, señor Potter –respondió Scrimgeour-, son anillos de contención. Ahora son de uso obligatorio para los magos y brujas menores de edad. Impiden que pueda hacer actos de magia involuntaria.

"Bastardos", pensó Harry. Sintió un odio profundo, y deseó lanzarles una maldición a Scrimgeour y a Umbridge. De pronto, notó que el anillo que tenía en el cuello emitió un zumbido y se calentó ligeramente. Vio que Umbridge se daba cuenta de eso, y levantaba ambas cejas con cara de "lo sabía". Supuso que, de no haberlos tenido puesto, SI habría podido hacer magia involuntaria. Si los habría podido maldecir. Si... si. Estaba en problemas.

Dawlish repitió el procedimiento otras cuatro veces, en ambos brazos y piernas. Finalmente, Harry tenía en cada brazo una pulsera, y en sobre cada pie una tobillera. Se sintió como un estúpido. Se sintió como un prisionero. ¿Por qué diablos le había hecho caso a Dumbledore¿Por qué diablos había tenido que volver a casa de sus tíos¡De no haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore, ahora podría estar escondido en cualquier parte!

-Ahora deberá acompañarnos, señor Potter –agregó Scrimgeour-. ¿Hay pertenencias que le gustaría traer?

-Mis cosas están en mi cuarto –contestó Harry, con pesar.

-Escolten al señor Potter a su cuarto, y ayúdenle a bajar sus cosas –ordenó Scrimgeour a los dos aurores.

Harry subió la escalera con Gray por delante, y Dawlish por detrás. Gray tomó la jaula de Hedwig, y con la otra mano levitó el baúl de Harry, que por supuesto ya se encontraba listo. Dawlish en cambio se dedicó a vigilar a Harry, quien pensó que era una precaución sumamente estúpida. ¿Cómo pensaban que podría intentar escapar, sin varita y con esos anillos puestos?

Antes de seguir a Scrimgeour y a Umbridge fuera de la casa, Harry se dio vuelta para ver a sus tíos. Por algunos segundos tuvo la esperanza de que intentarían impedir que se lo llevaran. Pero en sus caras de triunfo vio que no había la más mínima probabilidad de que eso ocurriera.

-Adiós –les dijo.

-Hasta nunca, _fenómeno _–le dijo su primo.

Sus tíos, ni eso le dijeron.

AN: Harry tiene muy mala suerte... muahahahaaa ;)


	3. ¿Adonde me llevan?

**Capítulo 3 ¿Adonde me llevan?**

Dos automóviles los esperaban frente a la casa. A Harry lo obligaron a subirse en el de adelante, flanqueado por Gray y por Dawlish. En el de atrás se subieron Scrimgeour y Umbridge. Avanzaron a una velocidad descabellada por las avenidas casi vacías, hasta que llegaron a la calle donde estaba el teléfono por el cual se bajaba al ministerio. Pero no se bajaron para apiñarse en el teléfono, sino que los automóviles se lanzaron contra un muro lleno de graffiti, que atravesaron sin problema. Bajaron por un túnel en pendiente, hasta que alrededor de ellos apareció una plaza de estacionamiento. Se bajaron. Era un lugar inmenso. Harry notó que había toda clase de vehículos, desde triciclos hasta aeroplanos, y varios animales como caballos, testrals, renos, perros de nieve, y otras bestias que Harry no conocía. Se preguntó para qué diablos serían los renos, y se imaginó el trineo de Papá Noël. Le hubiera gustado echar un vistazo mejor, pero sintió que le ponían una especie de antifaz, y luego no vio nada más.

-¡Hey! –gritó, e intentó quitárselo. Pero de inmediato sintió que le tomaban ambos brazos.

-Estamos en zona estratégica, Potter –explicó Scrimgeour-. Todo lo que nos rodea es secreto, y confidencial.

Harry sintió algo duro detrás de sus rodillas, y alguien lo obligó a sentarse. Debía tratarse de una silla de ruedas, o algo así.

-¡No estoy inválido! –reclamó, a pesar de que se imaginaba que nada de lo que dijera sería siquiera considerado. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero lo sujetaron.

-Quédate sentado, Potter, o te pegamos al asiento –dijo Dawlish.

Harry no tenía ganas de que lo pegaran mágicamente a la silla, por lo que dejó de forcejear.

Lo llevaron por algunos corredores. Harry intentó acordarse del camino, pero como la silla flotaba suavemente, pronto ya no sabía ni cuanto había avanzado, ni recordaba con claridad en que momentos habían girado. De pronto escuchó que entraban a un ascensor similar al que había usado con el señor Weasley para el juicio dos veranos antes. Intentó reconocer cuantos pisos bajaban, pero le fue imposible. El ascensor bajó mucho rato, y sólo se detuvo para dejarlos salir. Luego fue otro sinfín de corredores y vueltas. Harry, al poco rato, estuvo convencido de que le estaban dando muchas vueltas con el sólo fin de confundirlo. Pero ya había perdido el norte, así que se resignó. Tenía calor. Se rascó la cara, una mosca le acababa de hacer cosquillas. Las manos le sudaban.

Llegó por fin el feliz (o quizá no tan feliz...) momento en que llegaron a _alguna parte_. La silla se detuvo, y Harry escuchó una puerta cerrarse algunos metros a su espalda. Le quitaron el antifaz de los ojos, y estuvo algunos segundos sorprendido. ¡Estaban en medio de un jardín! Se frotó los ojos. Era imposible...

El jardín no era muy grande. Tal vez, medio campo de Quidditch. Había algunos árboles pequeños, arbustos, un caminito empedrado, y hasta una fuente de agua. Harry notó que no había prácticamente ningún punto ciego. Ningún lugar en el cual se pudiera, eventualmente, esconder.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar más aquel jardín porque lo llevaron hacia la construcción que había en el fondo. Entraron en un pequeño vestíbulo. Una bruja con un delantal amarillo salió de una puerta. Lo dejaron, por fin, ponerse de pie.

-Bien, Harry –dijo Scrimgeour-. Vivirás aquí hasta que seas mayor, con la señorita Umbridge.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry. No podía ser cierto. No le podían hacer eso…

-Si, querido –dijo Umbridge, con su voz de niñita y una inmensa sonrisa-. Y estoy segura de que, _esta vez_, SI seremos muy buenos amigos. ¿Verdad?

Harry se quedó sin habla. "Que alguien me despierte, por favor", rogaba en vano.

-Bien, Harry –dijo nuevamente Scrimgeour-. Por tu propia seguridad, no puedes salir de este recinto. El acceso al jardín se te está permitido, siempre y cuando lo sepa la señorita Umbridge. Volverás al colegio el primero de Septiembre.

-¿El colegio va a volver a abrir? –Preguntó Harry con incredulidad-. ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado?

-Por supuesto –respondió Scrimgeour-. Pero ahora el colegio contará con un renovado sistema de seguridad, y vigilancia permanente las 24 horas. Te aseguro que ahora si que Hogwarts es VERDADERAMENTE seguro.

Harry estuvo tentado de decir "Lo dudo", pero se contuvo.

-Los dejo –dijo finalmente Scrimgeour-. Nos vemos pronto, Dolores. Suerte Harry, pórtate bien.

Scrimgeour se fue, acompañado por Dawlish y Gray. Harry los vio por la ventana del vestíbulo, atravesar el jardín y desaparecer por la puerta del otro lado. Casi al instante la puerta se volvió a abrir, y otros dos aurores entraron al jardín, y se quedaron de guardia junto a la puerta.

-Harry, querido –dijo Umbridge, con una voz melosa-. Deja de mirar para afuera y pon atención.

Harry volvió la vista hacia la bruja, deseando reventarle su cara de sapo por llamarlo "Harry, querido". Volvió a sentir que sus cinco anillos de contención vibraban.

-Te presento a la señorita Amelia –continuó la bruja con su voz aguda, indicando a la mujer de delantal amarillo-. Está aquí para cuidarnos, y espero que te portes bien con ella.

-Señor Potter –dijo la bruja tendiéndole la mano-. Es un placer conocerlo.

Harry le tomó la mano, y notó con placer que a Umbridge le había molestado que la señorita Amelia lo saludara como a un adulto.

-Por favor, Amelia –interrumpió Umbridge-. Puedes llamar al niño Harry, simplemente. ¿Verdad Harry, querido?

-Claro... –contestó Harry, con algo de ironía.

-Bueno –dijo Amelia-. Es un placer, Harry.

-Bien, bien –interrumpió Umbridge, perdiendo la paciencia-. Dejemos de quitarle el tiempo a la señorita Amelia, que seguro que tiene mucho que hacer. Acompáñame Harry, querido.

Harry la siguió, deseando patearle su enorme trasero si volvía a llamarlo "Harry, querido".


	4. Sobre la casa y sus reglas

****

Capítulo 4 Sobre la casa y sus reglas

Entraron a una sala, que tenía también vista al jardín.

-Esta es la sala –dijo Umbridge sin detenerse, a pesar de que era OBVIO que se trataba de una sala. Luego se dirigió hacia una puerta, que daba a un pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que había en ese pasillo.

-Aquí está mi cuarto Harry, querido. No puedes entrar si no estoy, pero de lo contrario puedes llamar a la puerta cuando gustes.

Harry no contestó, pensando que no vendría a ver a Umbridge si podía evitarlo.

La siguiente puerta se encontraba al final del pasillo. Umbridge sacó su varita, y apuntó a la cerradura. Un ojo apareció en la puerta, del que salió una luz que le iluminó la cara a la bruja. La luz parpadeó rápidamente, y se escuchó un "click". La puerta se abrió.

-Este es tu cuarto, Harry querido –dijo Umbridge-. Como puedes ver, es de acceso sumamente restringido. Puedes estar tranquilo, tomamos todas las providencias para que estés seguro.

La bruja lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa altanera. Harry pensó, con ironía, que tanta seguridad no solo impediría la entrada de mortifagos y otra escoria, sino también de _cualquiera_ que el ministerio quisiera apartar de él. Suponía que entre ellos estarían sus amigos, y cualquier miembro de la Orden. Lo tendrían absolutamente aislado.

Harry se había esperado un dormitorio, pero la puerta con el ojo desembocaba a otro pasillo. Había tres puertas, al final. Entraron por la de la izquierda.

-Tu dormitorio, Harry querido –le dijo Umbridge.

El dormitorio era muy simple. Había una cama, y frente a ella un armario. Al pie de la cama estaba su baúl, abierto. La jaula de Hedwig no estaba.

-¿Dónde está mi lechuza? –preguntó Harry.

-Harry, querido –dijo sonriendo ampliamente la bruja-. La primera regla: te dirigirás a mi, en todo momento, por "Señorita Umbridge". ¿Está claro?

-Está bien, _señorita Umbridge_ –dijo Harry, pensando "si, lo que sea..."-. ¿Dónde está mi lechuza?

-Fue llevada a la pajarera del ministerio, Harry, querido –contestó Umbridge-. Por seguridad, las lechuzas están prohibidas en este sector. Pero cuidarán bien de ella, y viajará al colegio contigo en septiembre.

Harry se acercó a su baúl, y notó que faltaban algunas cosas. No estaban, en particular, ni su escoba, ni su capa de invisibilidad, ni sus cosas del colegio.

-Me faltan algunas cosas –dijo Harry-. ¿Dónde están?

La bruja no contestó, pero lo apuntó con la varita. Harry sintió un golpe en ambas manos.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, Harry querido –le dijo la bruja con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Harry se frotó las manos, que le molestaban un poco con el golpe. Se preguntó por algunos segundos si estaba loca, hasta que comprendió a qué se refería.

-Me faltan algunas cosas, _señorita Umbridge_ –repitió Harry, fastidiado-. ¿Dónde están?

-Se te confiscaron todos los elementos inseguros, Harry querido –explicó la bruja.

-¿Qué hicieron con mis cosas? –preguntó Harry, con ganas de estrangularla.

Nuevamente la bruja lo apuntó con su varita, y Harry sintió otro golpe en sus manos, algo más fuerte.

-Nuevamente, Harry querido –insistió ella, con una dulzura ácida-. ¿Qué se nos olvidó?

Harry respiró profundo, y apretó los puños a pesar de que le dolían un poco las manos.

-¿Qué hicieron con mis cosas, _señorita Umbridge_? –preguntó nuevamente.

La bruja sonrió con suficiencia.

-Sólo las guardaron, Harry querido –explicó con calma-. Te serán devueltas cuando seas mayor.

Harry la miró con odio. No sólo lo obligarían a volver al colegio, sino que volverían a quitarle la escoba, como en quinto. Estaría, una vez más, sin Quidditch...

-¿Y mi varita? –preguntó Harry. Vio que ella volvía a levantar su varita, por lo que agregó rápidamente-: _señorita Umbridge._

Las bruja pareció satisfecha de que hubiera recordado llamarla así, y bajó la varita.

-La vas a poder usar nuevamente, cuando estés en el colegio, Harry querido.

-¿Pero me la van a devolver, verdad _señorita Umbridge_? –preguntó Harry, no sabiendo muy bien como interpretar esa respuesta.

-Harry, querido... Debes comprender que las reglas en Hogwarts cambiaron, después de los desagradables _incidentes_ ocurridos a fines del año pasado. Desde este año, los alumnos sólo podrán hacer magia en algunas clases prácticas. Recibirán sus varitas durante esas clases, y deberán devolverlas al terminar. Por lo demás, en todo otro momento, el uso de los anillos de contención será obligatorio.

-¿Pero no es peligroso eso, _señorita Umbridge_? –preguntó Harry-. No es mejor dejarnos la posibilidad de defendernos, en caso de emergencia.

La bruja se rió, con su risita tonta.

-Harry, querido... Ya te explicaron que la seguridad en el colegio fue aumentada. Por lo tanto, no son ustedes los _niños_ los que necesitarán defenderse. Ustedes irán al colegio a estudiar. Sólo a eso. Como debió haber sido _siempre_. Y como será de ahora en adelante, por supuesto. El ministerio está decidido a separar bien las cosas: los adultos hacen lo que los adultos tienen que hacer, y los niños van al colegio, y hacen lo que los niños tienen que hacer. ¿Comprendes?

-Si, por supuesto, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry mordazmente-. Está _clarísimo_.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, con el único fin de dejar de verle su sonrisa hipócrita. Se veía un cielo negro, lleno de estrellas, la luna, y un acantilado. Tocó la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que era sólo una ilusión. Un muro. Recordó lo que el señor Weasley le había contado hace dos años, y se sintió un poco tonto. Por supuesto que no era real. ¡Si estaban bajo tierra!

-¿Vamos, Harry querido? –le preguntó la bruja.

La puerta del fondo daba a un baño. Simple, pequeño, aburrido, completamente blanco. Lo único que no era blanco era la cortina alrededor de la bañera, que era transparente. Harry pensó en lo desagradable que resultaría ducharse ahí, como en una vitrina. Pero luego pensó que no importaba: después de todo¿quién iba a entrar al baño mientras él se bañaba?

-Este es tu baño, Harry querido –explicó la bruja, a pesar de que resultaba obvio.

-Gracias por la aclaración, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

El comentario borró instantáneamente la sonrisa de la cara de la bruja. Esta lo apuntó con la varita, y Harry sintió al instante una bofetada en la cara.

-Regla número dos, Harry. Ninguna insolencia será tolerada. ¿Está claro?

Harry, con la mano todavía en la mejilla que le dolía, la miró con odio. Al no contestarle, la bruja lo volvió a apuntar con la varita. Sintió de inmediato un segundo golpe, en la otra mejilla.

-Regla número tres, Harry. Contestarás siempre cuando algo se te pregunte, y respetuosamente. ¿Está claro?

-Si, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry, deseando envolverla con la cortina transparente hasta ahogarla. "Por lo menos dejó de llamarme querido" pensó satisfecho.

-Bien sígueme, Harry _querido_ –le dijo con énfasis, como si hubiera comprendido sus pensamientos, y deseara quitarle hasta esa mínima alegría.

La tercera puerta, frente a la del dormitorio, daba a una sala con una mesa, un par de sillas alrededor de ella, y una tercera silla en una esquina. También había una estantería, en la que estaban algunos de sus libros del colegio. Había también cosas que Harry no veía desde que iba al colegio con Dudley, como lápices de colores, pinturas, pinceles, y unas cajas que parecían contener rompecabezas, entre otras cosas. Miró a Umbridge buscando una explicación. ¿Cual era la idea?

-Este es tu cuarto de trabajo, Harry querido –explicó Umbridge-. Están tus libros del colegio, para que puedas llegar bien preparado en septiembre. Los exámenes que se suspendieron a fines del año pasado serán tomados a principios de este año. De modo que tendrás que estar bien preparado.

-Faltan algunos, _señorita Umbridge_ –aclaró Harry. Sintió una sensación desagradable en el estómago al pensar en lo de los exámenes que tendría que dar llegando a Hogwarts, en septiembre.

-Si, por supuesto, Harry querido –respondió ella restándole importancia-. Ya te expliqué que algunos artículos te fueron confiscados, por seguridad.

-¿Todos los libros de defensa, por ejemplo? –preguntó Harry, con ironía.

Sintió otro golpe en sus manos, y se tuvo que contener para no pegarle de vuelta a la bruja.

-¿Por qué me confiscaron todos los libros de defensa, _señorita Umbridge_¿Cómo voy a estudiar para ese examen?

-Harry, querido... No te fijaste bien. No te confiscamos todos los libros de defensa, sino sólo los que no son adecuados para tu edad. Como puedes ver, te dejamos algunos, y agregamos otro.

Harry miró con desprecio el volumen de _Teoría de magia defensiva_, de Wilbert Slinkhard, y la Autobiografía _Mi yo mágico_, de Lockhart. ¿Con esos iba a estudiar para el examen de 6º año? Ridículo... Notó que había uno que no era de él: _Teoría de magia defensiva avanzada_, de Wilbert Slinkhard también. ¿Sería igual de inútil y aburrido que el que habían usado en quinto año? Esperaba que no...

-¿Y las otras cosas, para qué serían? –preguntó con desprecio-. S_eñorita Umbridge_ –agregó de inmediato.

-Son algunas cosas para que te diviertas y te relajes, cuando descanses, Harry querido –le contestó Umbridge con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, gracias, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Bien, Harry querido –dijo La bruja mirando la hora-. Es sumamente tarde. Mañana te mostraré el resto de la casa. Tienes diez minutos para lavarte los dientes, ponerte el pijama, y meterte a la cama. Pasaré a revisar que te hayas acostado, y a apagar la luz.

Harry se quedó parado, mirándola con asco. Lo estaba mandando a la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¡Si ya tenía 17 años!

-Regla número 4, Harry querido –dijo la bruja con algo de impaciencia-. Si te ordeno algo, obedecerás de inmediato. ¿Está claro?

-Si, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry en forma mecánica.

-Excelente –contestó la bruja. Luego apuntó con el índice regordete hacia la puerta y agregó-: Harry, querido. Ve a lavarte los dientes, luego ponte el pijama, y luego acuéstate. En diez minutos pasaré a revisar que estés acostado y a apagar la luz.

-Si, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry, fastidiado. Salió de la sala de trabajo, fue a buscar su cepillo de dientes a su baúl, se metió al baño, y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Casi al instante la puerta se volvió a abrir, y sintió otra cachetada en una mejilla.

-Harry, querido –dijo la bruja-. Los portazos son considerados aquí una falta de respeto. Por lo tanto, cerrarás siempre todas las puertas con suavidad. ¿Entendido?

-Si, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry se encontraba acostado en su nuevo dormitorio. Miró alrededor. Era espantosamente blanco, vacío, y aburrido. Cuando apareció Umbridge, no pudo evitar mirarla con odio.

-Buenas noches, Harry querido –le dijo con dulzura-. Que duermas bien.

Harry no contestó, y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando recibió la cuarta cachetada de la noche.

-Harry, querido –insistió ella con voz de paciencia-. Cuando te saluden, debes saludar de vuelta. Del mismo modo, cuando te digan "Buenas noches", debes responder con la misma cortesía. Así: Buenos días – Buenos días, Buenas tardes – Buenas tardes, Buenas noches - Buenas noches. ¿Comprendes?

-Si, _señorita Umbridge_ –contestó Harry, odiándola por tratarlo como si fuera un imbécil.

-Excelente. Entonces volvamos a intentarlo. –Se aclaró la garganta con su tos ridícula y, con dulzura y una gran sonrisa de triunfo, agregó:- Buenas noches, Harry querido. Que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches, señorita Umbridge –recitó Harry-. Que duerma bien usted también.

Con eso, la bruja se dio por satisfecha, apagó la luz con un movimiento de su varita, y por fin lo dejó en paz.

AN¿Demasiado mala? Muahahahaaaaaaaaaa


	5. La Mosca

**Capítulo 5 La mosca**

Harry se quedó en la oscuridad. ¡Eso no le podía estar pasando! Este era lejos el peor cumpleaños que había tenido en toda su vida. Vaya manera de comenzar los 17 años...

Se llevó las manos a la cara, y se hizo cariño en sus mejillas. Sólo le dolía un poco la última que recibió la ira de Umbridge. Y, cuando se había mirado en el espejo del baño al lavarse los dientes, notó que no le había quedado ninguna marca en la cara, como había temido.

Aunque había vivido situaciones peores en su vida, se sentía terriblemente miserable. ¿Qué diría Dumbledore si viera lo que le estaban haciendo? Supuso que habría intentado evitar que lo secuestraran como lo habían hecho. Lo habría salvado, como el día en que había hecho magia para ahuyentar los dementores que los habían atacado a su primo y a él.

Pero ahora Dumbledore no estaba, y no volvería a estar nunca más. Tampoco estaba Sirius. Los otros adultos que lo querían un poco tampoco estaban. Los padres de Ron, Lupin, Tonks... ellos nunca habían estado en realidad. No eran personas que vendrían a rescatarlo. Estaba solo. De los adultos, sólo le quedaban los Dursley, y no lo habían ayudado.

¡Hagrid¡El era un adulto, y lo había rescatado una vez antes! Pero eso había sido hace muchos años... Y había sido porque Dumbledore se lo había encargado. De alguna manera, la idea de ver aparecer a Hagrid en el ministerio a rescatarlo le pareció ridícula y altamente improbable.

¿Sus amigos¿Podrían ellos ayudarlo? Con lo escondido que lo tenían, seguro que no. Además, con la nueva ley, tampoco tendrían la libertad de ir y venir a su antojo. ¿Cómo se sentirían ellos, habiendo sido mayores por unos meses y de pronto habiendo perdido los privilegios? Harry pensó en Hermione. Ella había pasado su test de aparición. ¿La harían devolver su licencia? Esperaba que no.

-Bueno... Ya que me obligarán a volver a Hogwarts, al menos puedo verlo por el lado positivo. ¡En un mes más, saldré de aquí! –se dijo. Y se sintió mejor.

En el cuarto hacía calor. Podía ver las estrellas, a través de la ventana. Deseó poder abrirla, y que entrara aire fresco. Pero no. Estaba a muchos metros bajo tierra.

-Me enterraron vivo –comentó con amargura.

En el cuarto había una mosca. Se paró en su cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Intentó aplastarla, de memoria, pero por supuesto se escapó. Escuchó el bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz, y se preguntó si aquella mosca volvería alguna vez a ver la luz del día. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviría una mosca?

Sin nada mejor que hacer, miró la ventana. Intentó imaginar que no estaba bajo tierra, y que ese cielo que veía era real. El vuelo de la mosca se recortaba contra el rectángulo. Probablemente, ella también deseaba salir de ese cuarto caluroso. Pero no podía. La ventana no existía realmente.

¿Era idea suya, o la mosca volaba de un modo un poco extraño? Se fijó bien. Aunque no era un experto en insectos, estaba casi seguro de que las moscas no acostumbraban volar de esa manera. Parecía repetir de tanto en tanto el mismo recorrido. "Está loca", pensó Harry. "Y yo pronto voy a estar igual que ella", agregó con amargura.

Harry se sentó bruscamente en la cama. No, no podía ser... Se fijó bien. ¡Sí¡El vuelo de la mosca no era al azar! La trayectoria que describía coincidía con una palabra. Y no cualquier palabra. La mosca escribía, una y otra vez, la palabra _"Harry"_.

-¿Harry, mosca? –preguntó.

No era idea suya. La mosca _lo había oído_. Cuando dijo eso, la mosca se alejó de la ventana y describió un círculo en torno suyo.

-¿Me entiendes lo que te digo? –preguntó excitado.

La mosca voló nuevamente hacia la única fuente de luz, y claramente con su vuelo escribió _"si"_.

-¿Quién eres¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Harry. De pronto tuvo un poco de miedo. Estaba feliz de no encontrarse totalmente solo en las manos de Umbridge. Pero la advertencia del señor Weasley (sobre no confiar en cosas que podían pensar pero cuyo cerebro no podía verse) prendió una luz de alerta en su cabeza.

La mosca escribió _"amigo"_. Harry decidió creerle. Después de todo, se encontraba en la boca del lobo. ¿Qué más daba si no era amigo¿Podría algo salir peor?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó nuevamente.

La mosca escribió "prevenirte". Esperó unos segundos, aparentemente para confirmar que Harry había entendido.

-¿De qué me quieres prevenir? –preguntó Harry.

La mosca escribió _"interrogatorio"_.

-¿Interrogatorio? No entiendo.

La mosca escribió _"esconde"_.

-Esconde...

La mosca, al ver que comprendía, continuó con la palabra _"Información"_.

-Esconde Información...

Y luego, la mosca escribió _"valiosa"_. Y se detuvo.

-¿Esconde información valiosa? –preguntó Harry intentando comprender-. ¿Me estas diciendo que alguien esconde información valiosa¿O que yo guarde alguna información valiosa? No entiendo.

La mosca voló, describiendo algo que parecía un número dos.

-¿Los segundo¿Qué yo tendré que guardar información valiosa?

La mosca escribió _"si"_.

Harry pensó unos segundos. Esa mosca no era una simple mosca.

-¿Eres un animago? –preguntó.

La mosca escribió nuevamente _"si"_.

-¿Y no te puedes transformar para que hablemos?

La mosca escribió _"vigilancia"_. Harry tragó saliva, y se imaginó cámaras por todas partes.

-¿Nos están vigilando? –susurró.

La mosca escribió _"detectarían"_.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo –preguntó Harry en una voz muy bajita-. ¿Me estás diciendo que te detectarían si te transformaras en humano¿O sea que me están vigilando, y no te pueden detectar en forma de mosca?

La mosca escribió _"exacto"_.

-¿Hay cámaras escondidas? –preguntó Harry, temeroso, a pesar de que no recordaba haber visto nada extraño al examinar su dormitorio.

La mosca escribió _"no"_, y luego _"detectan"_ y _"personas"_.

Harry suspiró, aliviado.

-Ya que no podremos hablar¿podrías darme un mensaje más claro de lo que me viniste a prevenir¿Podrías escribir tu mensaje entero, cada palabra tres veces, para que yo entienda mejor?

La mosca escribió "si" tres veces. Luego comenzó a escribir su mensaje. Un rato más tarde, Harry ya había memorizado "te interrogarán con legeremancia Quieren información que dio Dumbledore Horcruxes No debes permitir que sepan".

-Estamos fritos –murmuró Harry con pesar-. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

De pronto, Harry tuvo una idea bastante espantosa. ¿Cómo diablos suponía aquella mosca que él podría defenderse con occlumancia¿Cómo lo sabía? Se lo preguntó de inmediato, y la mosca escribió "_Orden_".

-¿Eres un miembro de la Orden? No sabía que sabían lo de los Horcruxes... –preguntó Harry con algo de desconfianza-. ¿Qué miembro eres¿Te conozco?

La mosca escribió _"confidencial seguridad"_, y luego de que Harry hubo repetido ambas palabras para confirmar que había comprendido, la mosca agregó _"sólo algunos saben"_.

-¿O sea que Dumbledore le dijo lo de los Horcruxes a algunos miembros de la Orden, y tú no me puedes decir quién eres, por seguridad?

La mosca escribió "si".

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

La mosca escribió " a veces".

-¡Que bueno! No soporto a Umbridge. ¿Viste lo que me hizo? La muy bruja...

Harry deseaba desahogarse, pero no pudo seguir, porque la mosca lo interrumpió comenzando a escribir. El mensaje era de varias palabras nuevamente, y después de un rato ya habían podido transmitir el mensaje "concéntrate vacía mente imagina túnel negro sin luz eterno afuera vacío".

-¿Tengo que intentar vaciar mi mente, imaginando que voy en un túnel negro, oscuro, que no termina nunca, y que afuera del túnel no hay más que vacío¿Cómo si estuviera en medio del espacio?

La mosca confirmó el mensaje. Harry tuvo por un momento una idea bastante desagradable. Sintió ira, y ganas de aplastar la mosca. Pero eso sería estúpido. Prefirió preguntar, antes de cometer un asesinato.

-¿Eres... ? O sea... ¿Es usted el profesor Severus Snape?

La mosca escribió "no", y Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal... ya estaba que te aplastaba –dijo riendo.

La mosca sólo le contestó _"concéntrate"_.

Harry comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de la mosca. No supo cuanto rato estuvo haciéndolo, ni si habría logrado o no ocluir su mente. De pronto se despertó, con la mosca que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Se estiró y bostezó, preguntándose qué hora sería. La mosca volvió a llamar su atención, moviéndose en el contraluz de la ventana. Harry se fijó, y leyó la palabra "concéntrate".

-Bueno. Debí haberme quedado dormido –se disculpó.

La mosca escribió "urgente".

-Está bien... –murmuró fastidiado. Tenía sueño, y quería poder volver a dormir. Pero la mosca tenía otro planes, y comenzó a molestarlo volando alrededor de su cabeza.

Harry necesitó de toda su buena voluntad para no atraparla como si fuera una snitch, y aplastarla para que lo dejara en paz. De mala gana, pero algo más despierto, volvió a concentrarse en el túnel negro, rodeado de vacío.

Y se volvió a quedar dormido. Y la mosca lo volvió a despertar. Y siguieron así por buena parte de la noche. La mosca parecía decidida a no dejarlo dormir. Finalmente, Harry se salió de la cama, y se sentó sobre ella para no volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Si con eso la mosca lo dejaba en paz, estaba dispuesto a seguir practicando lo que quedara de la noche.

Se volvió a concentrar. Viajó por ese túnel un corto rato. La mosca volvió a hacerle cosquillas en la cara.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres? –preguntó Harry de mal modo.

La mosca escribió "ojos abiertos". Harry comprendió. Había imaginado el túnel y todo eso con los ojos cerrados.

-Está bien. Lo intentaré... –murmuró de mala gana.

Era difícil imaginar que uno iba en un túnel eterno y oscuro estando con los ojos abiertos y mirando una ventana. Se sentó mirando al lado completamente oscuro del dormitorio, pero nuevamente la mosca tenía otros planes. Lo fastidió volando alrededor de su cabeza hasta que atinó a sentarse de nuevo hacia la ventana. Luego, volvió a escribir "concéntrate con distracciones".

Harry entendió que quería que fuera capaz de vaciar su mente aún con los ojos abiertos y con una distracción. Pero el entenderlo no lo hacía una tarea más realizable.

-¿Sabes qué? –le dijo, cansado, recordando sus inútiles clases de occlumancia con Snape-. Esto es inútil. Lo intenté por meses sin conseguirlo. Créeme, no lo lograré aunque me quede despierto toda la noche tratando.

La mosca escribió "urgente imperativo".

-Como digas... –murmuró Harry, resignado. Y lo volvió a intentar.

Pasó mucho tiempo. Harry sintió que su cuerpo se acalambraba, y ya no tenía nada de calor. En algún momento, la mosca lo sacó de una especie de trance. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había estado pensando en nada, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Se emocionó.

-¿Sabes? No me lo vas a creer, pero creo que conseguí vaciar mi mente por un rato.

La mosca llamó su atención sobre la ventana, y luego escribió "nuevamente".

Harry repitió el procedimiento, pero ahora se sentía totalmente excitado ante la perspectiva de haberlo logrado. Trató de permanecer en el túnel, pero a cada instante volvía a pensar "lo logré". Resopló, frustrado.

-¿Para qué me interrumpiste? –le dijo molesto-. ¡Ya lo había conseguido¡Y ahora no me resulta!

La mosca escribió "justamente".

-¿Y ahora cómo lo vuelvo a hacer?

La mosca escribió "relájate no emociones".

Harry intentó relajarse, pero tenía ganas de matar a la mosca. Estaba cansado. Ahora tenía frío. Le molestaban la espalda, y las piernas. Respiró. Intentó no desear matar a nadie. Nada le importaba. Estaba frente a un túnel, y no pasaba nada. Alrededor no había nada. No pasaba nada. No sentía nada. Entró al túnel. La oscuridad lo envolvió. Avanzó, avanzó, avanzó...

Pasó algún tiempo. La mosca lo volvió a sacar del trance. Nuevamente lo había conseguido. Nuevamente la mosca escribió "nuevamente". Y Harry lo volvió a hacer por tercera vez. Y luego por cuarta. Y luego por quinta. La mosca lo acababa de sacar del quinto trance, y Harry no podía creerlo: era _capaz_ de vaciar su mente. Se rió.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo con ironía-. No sé quien eres, pero Dumbledore debió pedirte a ti que me enseñaras occlumancia, y no a ese inútil de Snape. ¡Sin hablar, me enseñaste en una noche lo que ese bastardo asesino no fue capaz de enseñarme en meses! Me gustaría que Dumbledore estuviera vivo, para contarle que ahora puedo hacerlo, y que _no fue_ gracias al desgraciado que me puso por profesor...

La mosca no le contestó a eso, sino que escribió "nuevamente". Harry volvió a repetir el procedimiento, y lo consiguió rápidamente. La mosca lo volvió a sacar del trance, y Harry se sintió muy feliz. Deseó que Snape estuviera frente a él, intentando penetrar su mente, para puro verle la cara de frustración al no poder...

-¿Me vas a dejar dormir ahora? –le dijo a la mosca. No se estaba quedando dormido, no. Al contrario. Pero tenía ganas de estar cómodo y calientito dentro de su cama.

La mosca escribió _"durante día no alteres sino calma"_.

-Está bien, entiendo –le contestó Harry cuando la mosca se hubo detenido-. Entiendo: que durante el día no me tengo que alterar, y que tengo que permanecer en calma... Es eso¿verdad?

La mosca escribió _"si facilita"_.

-Si, te entiendo. Recuerdo que cuando estaba muy alterado era todavía más difícil intentar ocluir mi mente... ¿Ahora puedo dormir?

Y la mosca escribió lo que Harry llevaba horas esperando que escribiera: _"duerme"_.

Harry se metió a la cama feliz. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando la mosca escribió algo más: "mañana disimula".

Si, era obvio. Se imaginó a Umbridge echándole un spray matamoscas a su mosca amiga. El pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

**AN**¡Déjadme un review! O les mando a Umbridge para que los secuestre muahahahaha.


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 6 Feliz Cumpleaños**

El cuarto se llenó de luz, y la voz aguda de Umbridge resonó:

-Buenos días, Harry Querido.

Harry apretó los ojos. Estaba muerto de sueño. No quería despertarse. Y no quería ver a Umbridge. Mala idea... La ropa de cama que lo cubría se deslizó de golpe a los pies de la cama, y una palmadita en la cara le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que hablamos anoche, Harry querido? –le dijo con voz dulzona, como si no acabara de llamar su atención pegándole en la cara.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se sobó la mejilla. No le dolía, pero le daba mucha rabia que insistiera haciendo eso, sin él poder defenderse.

-Buenos días, Señorita Umbridge –murmuró con desgano-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya son las ocho, Harry querido –le contestó-. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien –mintió Harry, bostezando. Un golpe en sus manos interrumpió brutalmente el bostezo. Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba, antes de agregar-: dormí bien, Señorita Umbridge. Gracias. ¿Cómo durmió usted?

-Bien, Harry –le respondió ella con una inmensa sonrisa. Luego dijo, con una voz más de negocios-: tienes media hora para bañarte, vestirte, y estar en el comedor para el desayuno. Así que levántate.

-Si Señorita Umbridge –contestó mecánicamente.

Harry salió de la cama, resignado, y Umbridge se fue, satisfecha. Una vez solo, Harry buscó disimuladamente la mosca con la vista. No se veía por ninguna parte.

000

Harry llegó a la sala, y se preguntó dónde estaría el comedor. Umbridge no le había terminado de mostrar la casa. Salió al vestíbulo y, por una puerta abierta, vio una mesa con cosas arriba. Entró. Umbridge ya estaba sentada, tomando café en una taza llena de recovecos y florcitas rojas. Harry se fijó en la mesa, TODO era así. La loza, el mantel, las servilletas... En un muro estaban los platos espantosos con gatitos que había visto en su despacho, cuando había sido profesora, en Hogwarts.

-Siéntate, Harry querido.

Harry obedeció. Iba a servirse café (lo necesitaba, estaba muerto de sueño), pero Umbridge no lo dejó.

-No Harry, querido. Tú tomas leche.

-Si Señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, sin ganas de pelear. Recordó lo que la mosca le había dicho. No debía enojarse. Debía mantener la calma.

De pronto, apareció por otra puerta la señora Amelia (ahí debía estar la cocina). Venía trayendo algo inesperado: un gran pastel de cumpleaños, con diecisiete velitas prendidas. La dejó sobre la mesa, y se hizo la oscuridad en el comedor. Harry vio, a la luz de las velas, que el pastel tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños Harry", en chocolate.

Se pusieron a cantar "Cumpleaños Feliz", y Harry casi se cae del susto. Esperaba escuchar sólo la voz de Umbridge y de Amelia. Pero en la sala había otras tres voces, de hombre. Se volvió asustado hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, que es de donde procedían las voces. Efectivamente, ahí en el comedor, detrás de él, estaban el Ministro Scrimgeour, el auror Gray, y el auror Dawlish. "Debieron entrar cuando se apagó la luz", concluyó Harry.

-Ahora debes soplar las velitas, Harry querido –dijo Umbridge de pronto.

Sólo entonces Harry volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que todos habían dejado de cantar. Notó que estaba flanqueado por Umbridge y por Scrimgeour. Cuando sopló las velas, uno de los aurores sacó una fotografía. Harry quedó encandilado unos instantes con la luz. Se imaginó la ridícula foto: él, entre Umbridge y el Ministro de la Magia, soplando las velitas de su pastel de cumpleaños. Se imaginó la foto en _El Profeta_, y sintió asco. Rogó que esa foto no llegara a manos del diario.

Se hizo nuevamente la luz, y Adela sirvió el pastel. Todos parecían contentos, pero Harry sólo sentía asco. El pastel estaba sabroso, pero Harry no lo disfrutó.

Poco antes de las nueve, Amelia volvió a la cocina. Los tres hombres se fueron, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, cómo si la noche anterior jamás hubieran ido a secuestrarlo a casa de sus tíos. ¡Era demasiado el cinismo! Se quedó mirando el vestíbulo, ya vacío, con incredulidad.

-Acompáñame, Harry querido –le dijo la Bruja.

-Si Señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, resignado. No tenía ganas de pelear, y la siguió.

La bruja lo llevó al cuarto de trabajo. Sobre la mesa, había algo que no estaba la noche anterior: un paquete de regalo.

-Ese regalo es para ti, Harry querido –le dijo ella con su voz de niñita.

Harry la quedó mirando. ¿Para qué hacían todo eso?

-¿Qué se dice cuando alguien te da un obsequio, Harry querido? –le preguntó.

-Gracias Señorita Umbridge –contestó, y tomó el paquete. Lo abrió. Era un diario de vida, parecido al que había pertenecido a Tom Riddle. Sintió el impulso de tirarlo lejos, pero se controló.

-Es un diario, Harry querido –explicó la bruja con dulzura-. Y quiero que lo uses. Cada noche, antes de dormir, quiero que escribas en él lo que hiciste en el día, lo que aprendiste... Todo.

Harry la miró con odio. ¡No pensaba escribir un diario¡Y menos describiendo su vida en la guarida de la bruja sádica que tenía frente a él!

-No olvides escribir lo que te dije, Harry querido –explicó con voz melosa, pero cargada de amenaza-. Te prevengo que haré controles sorpresas. Cualquier día, a cualquier hora, te puedo pedir que me muestres lo que escribiste un día cualquiera.

-¿No se supone que un diario es algo privado, Señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry intentando que no sonara como un comentario sarcástico. La bruja emitió una de sus risitas tontas.

-Por supuesto, Harry querido –contestó ella de inmediato, sonriendo hipócritamente-. Pero no te estoy pidiendo que escribas ningún secreto. Nada más controlaré que estés escribiendo en él.

Harry no dijo nada. Harry era incapaz de contestar nada en ese momento. Harry la hubiera estrangulado.

-Verás, Harry querido... –comenzó a explicar ella, con paciencia. Se sentó, y le indicó que se sentara. Harry obedeció, de mala gana-. El diario está pensado para ayudarte, después de la vida terrible que has tenido que vivir. La idea de que estés aquí, es que vivas tranquilo. Todos aquí queremos que seas feliz, llevando una vida normal, la vida que siempre debiste llevar. Si de nosotros dependiera, nunca habrías ido a vivir con los parientes muggles de tu madre. Pero, ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto, podemos remediar los errores del pasado...

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con el diario? –interrumpió Harry enojado, al escuchar cómo hablaban de Dumbledore. La bruja suspiró.

-Lamento tener que corregirte en un día como hoy, Harry querido –dijo con voz lastimera. Apuntó a Harry con su varita, y el muchacho sintió un golpe en sus manos, y luego una cachetada-. Pero debes recordar... Uno: llamarme Señorita Umbridge, y dos: interrumpir es una falta de respeto. ¿Entiendes?

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry, apretando los nudillos. Sintió vibrar sus cinco anillos. Recordó lo que la mosca le había recomendado, e intentó calmarse. "No pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada..." repitió en su mente.

-Bueno, Harry querido. Como te iba a explicar, antes que me interrumpieras –continuó ella-, no has sido feliz, y esperamos que ahora lo seas. Quiero que escribas un diario, describiendo los días que vives ahora, para que los puedas comparar con tu pasado. Queremos que seas feliz, y que estés _conciente _de eso. ¿Comprendes, Harry querido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry, rehusándose a creer que la bruja esa fuera tan charlatana. ¿Y pensaba que se iba a creer toda esa basura que le estaba diciendo?

-Entonces recordarás escribir en él cada noche ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry, con odio (ya había olvidado lo del "no pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada...").

-Bueno, de todos modos te voy a recordar que lo hagas, al principio –lo tranquilizó ella-. La mente es frágil, y con todas las cosas nuevas que te están pasando sería comprensible que se te pudiera olvidar. ¿Verdad, Harry querido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –recitó Harry.

-Ahora pasemos a otro tema –continuó-. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero te dejaré cada mañana una lista con los deberes que tienes que hacer. Tienes libertad para ir y venir en el sector que está de este lado de la puerta de seguridad. ¡No puedes salir solo! Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras te mantengas de este lado, pero recuerda que deberás haber hecho todo lo que te indiqué en la lista, cuando yo llegue. Amelia vendrá a buscarte dos veces en la mañana, para que puedas salir al jardín a descansar un rato, correr, jugar, o simplemente tomar el sol. Ella se quedará contigo, para acompañarte, y siempre habrá al menos dos aurores a la entrada, para que no te asustes. Nadie podrá entrar a molestarte. Luego Amelia te acompañará de vuelta. Le tienes que obedecer. Y te prevengo que ella me dirá si no lo haces, y yo me voy a tener que enojar contigo. ¿Está todo claro hasta aquí, Harry querido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, a pesar de que tenía deseos de matarla. Sintió vibrar sus anillos nuevamente. Recordó nuevamente las recomendaciones de la mosca, y se obligó a si mismo a relajarse.

-Bien. Continuemos entonces –dijo ella, con el entusiasmo de un abuelito contándole al nieto su cuento preferido-. Ella también te vendrá a buscar para almorzar. Luego tienes que descansar. Dormirás siesta por una hora. Amelia te va a despertar, no te preocupes. De ahí puedes seguir con los deberes, y con un último recreo. Después controlaré tus deberes, cenaremos juntos, y después te irás a la cama. ¿Entendido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –recitó Harry. Se obligó a pensar "será sólo un mes, será sólo un mes, será sólo un mes...". Al parecer, tenían cada segundo de sus vacaciones planificado.

-Excelente, Harry querido –respondió. Hizo aparecer un pergamino, que le entregó-. Esta es la lista del día de hoy. Hazlo todo, o me tendré que enojar contigo. ¿Y no queremos que eso ocurra, verdad?

-No señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry. Y en realidad no tenía ganas de que se _enojara_ con él. Apretó la mano en la que todavía se podía leer "no debo decir mentiras".

-Veo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Harry Querido –le respondió con ternura. Levantó su mano regordeta, y le acarició una mejilla-. ¿No crees?

Harry tuvo el impulso de agarrarle la mano, hacerle una llave, y tirarla al piso para luego matarla a patadas. Pero se concentró en mantener la calma, y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Si señorita Umbridge. Por supuesto.

**AN:** ¿Y qué creen¿Es o no es una verdadera pesadilla? Uhhh...


	7. La vida con agenda

**Capítulo 7 La vida con agenda**

Umbridge por fin se fue. Harry escuchó cerrarse la puerta de seguridad, y se le vino a la mente la imagen de un calabozo. Había tenido la ilusión de que la dejaría entreabierta, como cuando lo fue a buscar en la mañana. El lugar no tenía el aspecto de una cárcel, por supuesto. Pero, considerando que no podía salir, no dejaba de ser una prisión.

Tomó el diario. Se puso de pie. Se dio el gusto de patearlo hasta el otro lado del cuarto de trabajo. Luego tomó la lista que había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa.

_Miércoles 3 de julio_

_-Una hora de lectura del libro _Teoría de magia defensiva avanzada_ de Wilbert Slinkhard (Parte desde el principio, hasta dónde alcances)._

_-Una hora de lectura del _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 6_ de Miranda Goshawk (lo mismo)._

_-Una hora de lectura del libro _Pociones Avanzadas _de Libatius Borage (idem)._

_-Dibuja un sentimiento positivo._

_-Haz al menos dos actividades del libro _Pasatiempos _de Hilton Hilarans (escoge las que quieras)._

Harry miró la lista, incrédulo. ¿Dibuja un sentimiento positivo¿Qué se proponía Umbridge exactamente? Se imaginó de vuelta en la escuela, con Dudley, y le dieron ganas de vomitar. En fin... Decidió que más tarde se preocuparía de eso. Fue a la estantería a buscar los libros. Notó que había una copia nueva del libro de pociones, y lamentó no haber ido a recuperar la del Príncipe Mestizo a la sala Multipropósito. Recordó a Snape, y sintió odio. Sus anillos vibraron. Si no fuera por él, Dumbledore seguiría vivo. Si no fuera por él, Dumbledore hubiera podido impedir que cambiaran la edad de mayoría. Si no fuera por él, Dumbledore hubiera impedido que el Ministerio lo secuestrara de ese modo. Si no fuera por él, en ese momento, podría estar ya dónde los Weasley...

Presa de la ira, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el volumen de _Pociones Avanzadas_. El libro atravesó la sala, pasó por la puerta que había quedado abierta, y fue a caer al pasillo. Harry se extrañó al ver volar el libro. Parecía que tenía las páginas pegadas.

Fue al pasillo, y lo recogió. Efectivamente, no todas sus páginas se podían leer. Había muchas que estaban pegadas. Intentó despegarlas, pero era imposible. Notó que las pociones que si se podían leer eran de muy poca utilidad, y supuso que se trataría de alguna clase de censura.

Dejó los libros sobre la mesa, y recordó la mosca. Volvió a su cuarto, la llamó.

-Pst… mosca. ¿Estás por ahí? –preguntó en un susurro.

La mosca apareció de alguna parte, pero Harry no alcanzó a distinguir de dónde.

-Que bueno que estás –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama-. La bruja me dejó un montón de cosas que hacer. No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Tengo sueño...

La mosca voló contra la ventana, a pesar de que ya no hacía falta (había luz). Escribió "obedece". Harry la contempló, y soltó una risa amarga.

-No me des la lata... -contestó fastidiado-. Ya bastante han hecho con secuestrarme. ¡No tienen ningún derecho a decirme qué tengo que hacer con mi tiempo!

La mosca escribió varias palabras. El mensaje que logró formar Harry fue "bajo perfil muestra sumisión evita problemas".

-¿Problemas? –respondió Harry con amargura-. ¿Todavía más? No me vengas con...

Harry no siguió. La mosca había desaparecido. Lo había dejado solo. Harry se puso de pie, la llamó, y la buscó. Pero el ruido de la puerta de seguridad al abrirse lo distrajo. Salió al pasillo, a tiempo para ver a Amelia aparecer.

-¡Harry! –lo saludó-. ¿Y¿Le gustó el pastel?

-Si. ¿Usted lo hizo? –preguntó Harry.

-Si –le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, estaba muy rico –contestó por cortesía. Luego recordó lo que Umbridge le había dicho-. ¿Me vino a buscar para salir al jardín?

-No. -contestó riendo-. Es muy temprano todavía. Ahora vine a hacer el aseo.

Y diciendo eso entró al dormitorio, y sacó la varita. Harry pensó en la mosca, y temió que la señorita Amelia la encontrara y la matara. Se quedó mirando, preocupado. De un movimiento de varita su cama comenzó a tenderse sola, y de otro movimiento recuperó la ropa que Harry había dejado tirada.

-¿Usted no debería estar haciendo lo que le encargó la señorita Umbridge, Harry? –le preguntó la bruja. No parecía enojada, ni mandona. Simplemente extrañada de verlo parado ahí, mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si, ya voy... –contestó Harry con pesar. Suponía que no tenía mucho sentido buscarse problemas, y se fue arrastrando los pies hacia el cuarto de trabajo.

Harry se sentó medio resignado. Abrió el libro de Slinkhard, esperando que no fuera tan aburrido como el que habían usado en quinto. Si al menos pudiera leer el texto que _realmente_ habían usado el año anterior, en defensa... ¿Por qué se sentía tan fastidiado de tener que leer libros del colegio? Era extraño, nunca antes le había molestado leer libros de magia en las vacaciones. ¡Al contrario! Se sentía afortunado si _podía _hacerlo... Supuso que no era _leerlos_ lo que le molestaba, sino el echo de que Umbridge se sintiera con derecho a _obligarlo_. ESE era el problema.

Escuchó cómo Amelia se trasladaba al baño. Al poco rato salió llevando, además de la ropa sucia, las toallas mojadas. Se detuvo en el umbral del cuarto de trabajo, y se quedó mirando a Harry.

-¿Por qué no usa las túnicas nuevas que le dejó la señorita Umbridge? –preguntó extrañada.

Harry la quedó mirando, preguntándose de qué túnicas estaría hablando. Notó que Amelia miraba la ropa que tenía puesta. La playera no estaba mal, se la había comprado él mismo. Pero llevaba unos pantalones que habían sido de Dudley, y que no le quedaban muy bien.

-¿De qué habla?

-La señora Umbridge le dejó unas túnicas nuevas en el armario. ¿No lo sabía? Para que no tuviera que andar usando esa ropa muggle –explicó Amelia, indicando la ropa que había recogido en su cuarto, y que llevaba apilada con las toallas.

Harry fue a su cuarto, y miró por primera vez dentro del armario (no lo había usado, pues no se había resignado a sacar sus cosas del baúl todavía). Efectivamente, adentro, había varias túnicas. Las miró con curiosidad. Las encontró bien, hasta que recordó quién se las había regalado. Las volvió a mirar, con odio.

-¿No le gustan? –preguntó Amelia, que lo había seguido y lo contemplaba sin entender.

-Si. ¿Está seguro que la señorita Umbridge quiere que use estas? –preguntó extrañado. ¿Por qué Umbridge no le había dicho nada?

-Si. O sea... Dijo que eran para usted cuando prepararon su cuarto –contestó Amelia, algo desconcertada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y cerró el armario. No es que le gustara tanto la ropa que tenía. Era más bien que no pensaba darle en el gusto a Umbridge, si podía evitarlo.

Amelia no insistió. Después de ver que no había nada que limpiar en la sala de trabajo, se fue. Harry volvió a llamar a la mosca. Esta apareció, pero tras escribir "obedece" volvió a desaparecer. Y, aunque Harry la llamó y la buscó, no volvió a aparecer. Resignado, Harry volvió al cuarto de trabajo y se puso a leer nuevamente.

El libro de Slinkhard era sumamente aburrido, a pesar de ser "avanzado". No tenía nada que ver con _Enfrentando lo Desconocido_, el que habían usado con Snape el año anterior (y que le habían confiscado, por supuesto). Se quedó dormido. Amelia lo despertó cuando lo vino a buscar para salir.

El jardín se veía bonito, ahora que era de día. Amelia se fue a sentar sobre un banco. Harry miró disimuladamente hacia la salida, pero había dos aurores desconocidos cuidándola. Resignado, se tiró de espaldas sobre el pasto. Miró el cielo. Costaba creer que fuera falso. Costaba creer, mirando las nubes blancas que atravesaban el plano celeste, que todo aquello no fuera más que una ilusión. Costaba creer que estaba mucho metros bajo tierra. Cerró los ojos. ¡Costaba creer que tuviera que pasar un mes entero enterrado ahí!

El segundo recreo tuvo un pequeño inconveniente. Amelia hizo aparecer una pelota, con la intención de enseñarle un juego. Pero Harry se rehusó a jugar a la pelota con Amelia. Eso era lo último que le faltaba. ¡No necesitaba una niñera¡Tenía 17 años! Se imaginaba lo que dirían sus amigos si lo vieran jugando a la pelota en el primoroso jardín, con una bruja en delantal. ¡De ningún modo!

Amelia pareció ligeramente decepcionada, pero hizo desaparecer la pelota. Finalmente, se sentó en un banco, hizo aparecer una revista (_Bruja Actual_), y se puso a leer. Harry se sentó nuevamente en el pasto, cerca de ella. Notó que del bolsillo del delantal sobresalía la varita de la bruja. Con un poco de habilidad, y si la bruja estaba concentrada en su revista, podría conseguir sacársela. Miró la salida. Tendría que enfrentarse a dos aurores para escapar... Pero existía la posibilidad de que resultara...

Miró de vuelta a Amelia, que seguía leyendo. Iba a estirar la mano, cuando justo Amelia soltó una carcajada y lo miró.

-¡Mira! –le dijo mostrándole una página en la que había un chiste-. Para que te rías.

Harry se sobresaltó. Sintió su corazón haciendo "dum dum dum" muy cerca del cuello. ¡Por poco y lo descubría! Miró el chiste, sin siquiera fijarse, y soltó una risa forzada. Amelia, por suerte, no se dio cuenta de su predicamento, y volvió a concentrarse en la revista. Harry, en cambio, dedicó el resto del descanso a calmarse. Mirando las nubes, practicó vaciar su mente hasta que Amelia lo sacó del trance para llevarlo de vuelta.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin incidentes. Harry leyó lo que se le había encargado. Afortunadamente, los libros de encantamientos y pociones no eran tan aburridos como el de defensa. Sintió incluso un poco de gusto al leer cosas que había visto a principios de 6º curso, pero que había olvidado.

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo. Harry comió solo. Amelia le recordó que la señorita Umbridge había dejado instrucciones de que durmiera siesta, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella misma lo iría a despertar para que alcanzara a terminar lo que le habían encargado para ese día. A Harry no le hacía mucha gracia de que lo mandaran a dormir siesta, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, tenía sueño. ¿Para qué reclamar?

000

Amelia llegó a despertarlo, cómo había prometido. Pero Harry todavía tenía sueño. Recordó que tenía que hacer un dibujo estúpido, y volvió a la cama apenas sintió cerrarse la puerta de seguridad detrás de ella. Se quedó dormido al instante.

La mosca intentó despertarlo, pero Harry no le hizo caso. La mosca insistió, hasta que Harry intentó golpearla con la almohada. Después de eso, no volvió a molestarlo. Y Harry, por supuesto, siguió durmiendo.

Más tarde, cuando Amelia volvió a buscarlo para el recreo de la tarde, lo encontró roncando, en la cama. Lo remeció suavemente.

-¡Harry¡Despierte! –le dijo.

Harry gruñó, desconcertado. ¿Dónde estaba¿Quién lo intentaba despertar? Se puso lo anteojos, y reconoció a Amelia.

-¿Se siente enfermo? –preguntó la bruja, preocupada, tocándole la frente.

-No, estoy bien, no se preocupe –le dijo incorporándose-. Me quedé dormido.

-¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? –insistió-. ¿No prefiere que llame a la señorita Umbridge?

¡Noooooooooooooo! Lo que Harry menos quería era ver a esa bruja.

-No. Estoy bien. De veras –respondió levantándose-. No se preocupe. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres y media –respondió la bruja alegremente. Ya no parecía tan preocupada. Agregó en un tono entusiasta-. ¡Hora del recreo de la tarde!

000

A las cuatro en punto Amelia dejó a Harry de vuelta, en el cuarto de trabajo.

-Mejor apúrese –le recomendó preocupada-. ¿Le queda mucho para terminar lo que le dejó la señorita Umbridge?

-No –aseguró Harry. Sólo le quedaba un estúpido dibujo, y hacer un par de actividades de algún tipo. Eso no podía ser muy complicado. ¿O si?

-Está bien –le dijo la bruja sonriendo-. Cualquier cosa me llama.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando, y tuvo una duda.

-¿La llamo¿Me va a escuchar desde allá? –preguntó extrañado.

-Si grita¡claro! –dijo riendo-. Pero lo más simple es que toque el timbre.

-¿El timbre?

Amelia lo llevó al pasillo. Junto a la puerta de seguridad, había un timbre muy disimulado.

-Si lo toca, alguien vendrá rápidamente –explicó-. Yo, si estoy aquí, la señorita Umbridge, si está aquí. Puede estar tranquilo –le aseguró con voz tranquilizadora, cómo si creyera que el chico frente a ella estaba asustado-, si ninguna de nosotras estuviera, entonces vendrían aurores de inmediato a ayudarlo. De eso puede estar seguro.

-Pero... ¿Puedo salir? –preguntó Harry, sin deseos de que se armara todo un simulacro si llegaba a tocar el timbre-. O sea, en caso de incendio por ejemplo... ¿Puedo abrir esta puerta?

Amelia lo miró estupefacta, por unos segundos.

-¡Por supuesto que puede abrir la puerta! –respondió cómo si la sola idea de que no pudiera fuera inconcebible-. Pero es preferible que usted no salga de su cuarto sólo, por su seguridad. Pero nunca ha estado encerrado con llave. ¡Dios mío!

Harry se sintió un poco estúpido. ¡Había estado todo el día suponiendo que se encontraba encerrado con llave¡Y en ningún momento se le había pasado por la mente intentar abrir la puerta!

-Está bien –le dijo ella, condescendientemente-. Usted no se preocupe por nada. Pregunte todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Si necesita algo, sólo pídalo. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y la bruja, tras sonreírle, salió. La puerta de seguridad se cerró sonoramente y Harry, en un impulso, la volvió a abrir. ¡Era verdad! Se había abierto sin ningún problema. Amelia se volvió, sonriendo, y negó con la cabeza.

-No me creyó ¿verdad? –le dijo con algo de reproche.

-¡Si! Sólo quería... preguntarle a qué hora llegará la señorita Umbridge –inventó Harry, algo avergonzado.

-Suele llegar a las cinco –respondió ella con paciencia-. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-No, ninguna. Gracias.

Amelia le hizo signos de que volviera a entrar, y le recordó que no saliera solo, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

000

Harry, no teniendo deseos de dibujar tonterías, abrió en cambio el libro de _Pasatiempos_. Tras mirar algunas páginas al azar, resopló con burla.

-¿Encuentra las siete diferencias¿Sopas de letras¿Laberintos¿¿¿Une los puntitos?

No lo podía creer... Era demasiado fácil. ¡Lo más desafiante parecían ser los crucigramas! Era una burla... ¡Eso era! Umbridge se quería reír de él.

Aunque, viéndolo por el lado positivo, hacer las actividades le tomaría poco tiempo.

¡O eso pensaba Harry!

Escogió un "Une los puntitos" al azar. Intentó adivinar cual era el dibujo, pero no se parecía a nada. Se encogió de hombros, y untó la pluma en el tintero. Confiado, la apuntó al puntito número 1... ¡Oh sorpresa!

El punto número 1 escapó de la punta de la pluma justo a tiempo, y la página del libro comenzó a contraerse y estirarse, emitiendo una risita.

-No podía ser tan fácil... –murmuró Harry, divertido.

Tocar el primer puntito requirió varios minutos de paciencia, de astucia, y hasta de su habilidad para atrapar la snitch. ¡El puntito no se dejaba atrapar, no!

Cuando por fin logró marcarlo con la tinta de la pluma, todos los otros puntitos comenzaron a reírse. Harry intentó trazar una línea hasta el puntito número 2, rápidamente para sorprenderlo. Pero, obviamente, escapó. Harry temió que dejaría toda la página rayada persiguiéndolo, pero no. La tinta entre el puntito número 1, y la punta de la pluma, formó una especie de línea elástica, que se desplazó sin manchar la hoja. Pero, cuando Harry alcanzó a marcar el puntito número 2, quedó la línea fija en el papel.

Varios puntitos más tarde, Harry ya estaba más perito. Pero, cómo eran más de cuarenta, de todos modos se tardo mucho tiempo en terminar. Cuando por fin lo consiguió (), el libro dio un salto y emitió una sonora carcajada (era similar al _Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_, pero en versión amigable). Contempló el dibujo, en la vibrante página: un dragón echando fuego, sobre una montaña.

Miró la hora, en el reloj que había en la pared. ¡Eran casi las cinco! No podía creer la cantidad de tiempo que le había tomado unir los puntitos.

Buscó otra actividad, y decidió intentar con la sopa de letras. Nueve nombres de frutas... ¡No podía ser muy complicado!

Error, nuevamente.

Las letras no se querían estar quietas. A cada instante, la página emitía unas risitas, y un par de letras intercambiaban puestos. Cuando por fin acababa de lograr encerrar la palabra "pera" sin que lograra escapar ninguna de las letras, sintió abrirse la puerta de seguridad, y se preguntó si sería Umbridge.

000

() Se me ocurre que esta clase de "pasatiempo" es programable como juego-broma para PC Une los puntitos... ¡SI PUEDES!

AN¿Es Umbridge la que llegó¿Qué creen? Menudas vacaciones. ¿Se imaginan a Harry dibujando¡Ja¿Alguien cree que Umbridge sea una persona paciente¡Ja! Más _torturando a Harry_ por venir muahahahahaaaaaaaaa. A lo mejor ese podría ser un mejor título para esta historia que _Argg que pesadilla_ :(


	8. Una silla y un visitante muy desagradabl

**Capítulo 8 Una silla y un visitante muy desagradables**

Harry levantó la vista. Era, cómo había temido, la señorita Umbridge.

-Buenas tardes, Harry querido -le dijo con una amplia sonrisa de sapo.

-Buenos tardes, señorita Umbridge -contestó Harry, mecánicamente.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo -dijo, al acercarse y mirar la sopa de letras.

-Si, muchísimo... -contestó Harry con algo de ironía. Vio que la bruja levantaba su varita, e inmediatamente agregó-: Señorita Umbridge. Es un libro muy entretenido.

-Sabía que te gustaría -dijo ella con dulzura, bajando su varita-. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, Harry querido? -Preguntó sentándose en la otra silla.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Pero, al ver que la bruja nuevamente levantaba la varita, contestó de inmediato:

-Mi día estuvo bien, señorita Umbridge.

-Que bien. Que bien... ¿Algún problema con lo que te pedí?

-No señorita Umbridge -contestó Harry, sin pensar.

-Excelente, Harry -le dijo ella-. Muéstrame lo que hiciste, y hasta dónde leíste.

Harry recordó de pronto que no había alcanzado a hacer el dibujo. Tampoco había alcanzado a terminar la sopa de letras. Pero disimuló, y tomó los libros que había estado leyendo, y se los acercó.

-Marqué las páginas hasta las que llegué con un pedazo de pergamino, señorita Umbridge -indicó Harry.

Umbridge echó una mirada, y varios pliegues se hicieron en su frente cuando vio la marca en el libro de Slinkhard.

-¿No conseguiste pasar del primer capítulo, Harry querido? -preguntó.

-Eh... No señorita Umbridge -respondió Harry. Esperó que le cayera la furia de la bruja encima, pero no pasó nada.

-Está bien, Harry querido -le dijo-. Pero para otra vez intenta leer más.

Harry la quedó mirando. ¿Estaba acaso siendo comprensiva¿La vieja sádica no le iba a hacer nada?

-Si señorita Umbridge -contestó, no pudiendo creer su suerte.

La bruja ojeó lo que había leído ese día en los tres libros. Le hizo algunas preguntas, sobre la lectura. Harry recordaba más o menos todo, y Umbridge parecía satisfecha.

-No está mal, Harry querido -le dijo-. Pero recuerda que tendrás que dar los exámenes de sexto año, cuando llegues a Hogwarts. De modo que es mejor que intentes leer más, y retener lo más que puedas. Quiero que te vaya particularmente bien este año, y que pases los EXTASIS en tus cinco asignaturas. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Harry la quedó mirando, asustado. ¿Por qué la bruja estaba siendo amable con él¿Qué pretendía¿Sería otra persona, personificándola con poción multijugos, o algo así? La bruja lo apuntó con su varita, y sintió la ya familiar palmada en la cara. Si... Esa era Umbridge. No se trataba de un error.

-Recuerda Harry querido -dijo ella con paciencia-. Debes responder cuando te pregunto algo.

-Olvidé la pregunta, señorita Umbridge -confesó Harry. La bruja suspiró, e inclinó su batracia cabeza.

-Te decía, Harry querido, que espero que este año te vaya particularmente bien en el colegio, y que espero que pases bien los EXTASIS en tus cinco asignaturas. Y te pregunté si estábamos de acuerdo.

-Si señorita Umbridge -contestó Harry.

Aunque, antes del secuestro, hubiera preferido NO volver a un Hogwarts sin Dumbledore, ahora que estaría forzado, preferiría que le fuera lo mejor posible. Parecía lógico. Pero algo le inquietaba... Umbridge había manifestado abiertamente que no quería que Harry entrara al programa de los Aurores. Y ahora, extrañamente, quería que le fuera bien en las asignaturas que necesitaba para entrar. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿O si?

-Excelente, Harry querido -dijo la bruja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Ahora muéstrame el dibujo que hiciste, y esas actividades del libro de Hilarans.

Harry le acercó el libro de Pasatiempos.

-No alcancé a terminar -explicó-. Estaba en la segunda actividad cuando usted llegó.

-Está bien -dijo la bruja mirando lo que había hecho-. ¿Y el dibujo?

-Ehhh... -dijo Harry-. No alcancé a hacerlo tampoco, señorita Umbridge -mintió.

La bruja lo quedó mirando, con una ceja levantada. Ya no estaba sonriendo.

-¿Te faltó tiempo, Harry querido? -preguntó.

-Si señorita Umbridge -mintió Harry, nuevamente.

-Pero tenías cinco horas en total -dijo la bruja con calma, como si le estuviera razonando con un niño-. Si leíste durante tres¿cómo es posible que en dos horas sólo hayas hecho un "une los puntitos"?

-Eh... No lo sé señorita Umbridge -contestó Harry. ¿Qué podía inventar? No quería decirle que había dormido una hora entera además de la siesta. Umbridge podía preguntarse el porqué de tanto sueño. Podían vigilarlo de noche. Y podían descubrir a la mosca.

-Te advertí que tenías que hacer todo lo de la lista, Harry querido -le dijo. Su tono era peligroso. Había pasado de la calma, a la tormenta-. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

-Si señorita Umbridge -contestó Harry. Esperó que los rayos cayeran sobre él.

-Creo que una tiempo en el rincón es lo que necesitas -dijo la bruja con una dulzura... sádica.

Harry la quedó mirando. Tenía la misma cara que cuando lo había mandado con el pergamino rosado, a hablar con McGonagall, en quinto. Y, sin embargo, sólo había dicho que lo mandaría al rincón... ¡Eso no sonaba tan terrible¡No era ni comparable a pasarse horas de horas escribiendo con su propia sangre¿Habría escuchado mal?

-Ya me escuchaste, Harry querido -dijo cómo si hubiera escuchado lo que Harry estaba pensando-. Ve a sentarte a la silla del rincón.

Harry se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la silla que estaba en el rincón. Lo que fuera... Daba igual. La bruja estaba completamente trastornada.

Apenas se sentó, Harry soltó un grito y salió despedido por lo aires. ¡Esa silla se movía! La silla lo hacía saltar sobre ella, como si Harry no fuera más que una pelotita de ping-pong. Y se mantuvo así, haciéndolo saltar frente al rincón. Por un tiempo, no se escuchó más que los "plaf plaf plaf...", que se fueron transformando en "plaf-auch, plaf-auch, plaf-auch..." conforme pasaron los minutos.

Harry comprendió que esa bruja _seguía _siendo igual de sádica que cuando hacía clases en el colegio. Más que sádica... Era una p_sicópata_. Harry ya no encontraba apelativos para ella, mientras intentaba en vano de bajarse de la silla. Pero no pensaba darle en el gusto. NO. No le iba a suplicar que lo dejara tranquilo.

Finalmente, la silla se quedó quieta. Harry intentó pararse pero, apenas la silla percibió sus intenciones, volvió a hacerlo saltar por otro largo minuto. Cuando se quedó nuevamente quieta, la voz de Umbridge rompió el silencio:

-Te quedarás mirando el rincón hasta la cena -le informó.

Harry escuchó sus pasos alejarse, y la puerta de seguridad cerrarse. ¿Sería seguro ahora? Intentó pararse nuevamente. Mala idea... la silla volvió a la vida nuevamente.

000

Si Harry creyó que la silla sería el último problema del día, estaba muy equivocado. Después de la cena, llegó un visitante.

Era un mago en camino a ser viejo, de ojos azules y penetrantes. Sin ser feo, había en su rostro, y en su modo de andar, algo que desagradó mucho a Harry. Ese hombre le daba un poco de miedo. Era un miedo irracional, ya que era primera vez que lo veía. Pero, cuando se le acercó, Harry sintió que se le paraban todos los pelos.

-Harry, querido -dijo Umbridge con una amplia sonrisa-. Te presento a Tom Tully.

-Un gusto, Harry -dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano con la altanería de alguien que está acostumbrado a dominar.

-Mucho gusto, señor Tully -respondió Harry mecánicamente, y tomándole la mano con aprehensión. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero su mirada hizo que bajara la vista rápidamente. Era cómo si lo hubiera atravesado.

-El señor Tully vino para conversar contigo, Harry querido -informó Umbridge cómo si se tratara de un gran regalo-. Quiero que hables con él, y respondas a todas sus preguntas. ¿Está claro?

-Si señorita Umbridge -contestó Harry, preguntándose si sería de _eso _que la mosca lo había advertido. Ese hombre venía a hacerle preguntas, y Harry ya sospechaba de qué preguntas se trataba. De inmediato se concentró en alejar toda emoción, en calmar su respiración, y en vaciar su mente.

Harry había esperado que lo encerraran en una cámara de torturas, o algo así. Pero no. Umbridge los dejó en la sala, solos, y se fue a su cuarto.

El brujo sonrió con suficiencia, de un modo que a Harry le recordó al padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Lo observó cómo se sacaba la capa, y la colgaba con mucho cuidado en un percheo que había en un rincón. Luego se acercó a Harry, y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Harry? -le preguntó con calma-. ¿Algo te preocupa?

-No, nada -mintió Harry, intentando vaciar su mente sin que se notara. Sonrió, para disimular.

-¿Te parece si nos sentamos? -sugirió el hombre.

Harry obedeció, y el hombre se sentó en el sofá que estaba justo enfrente. Notando que intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, Harry miró de inmediato el suelo, nervioso. ¡Todavía no estaba listo¡No había conseguido vaciar su mente!

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? -preguntó el hombre, con toda tranquilidad.

-Anoche -contestó Harry.

-¿Y cómo a estado tu primer día? -le dijo con simpatía. Harry, a pesar del tono jovial y casual, seguía sintiéndose nervioso.

-Bien -mintió-. ¿Quién es usted? -Preguntó para ir al grano.

-¿Al grano, verdad? -le dijo el hombre, sonriendo-. Está bien. Mi nombre, como ya sabes, es Tom Tully. Trabajo en el Ministerio, en la UI.

-¿UI? -Preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Unidad de Inteligencia.

-¿Y qué quiere? -preguntó Harry.

-¡Uf! Tantas cosas... -respondió el tipo echándose a reír-. La paz mundial, una larga vida, unas vacaciones...

Harry lo quedó mirando. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

-No te enojes, Harry -le dijo (aunque Harry sintió que, al contrario, SI pretendía exasperarlo)-. Por ahora, sólo quiero conversar contigo. Necesitamos tu ayuda, y por eso vine a hacerte algunas preguntas.

Harry escuchó todo eso, concentrándose en vaciar su mente.

-¿En qué consiste su trabajo? -preguntó sonriendo con curiosidad, para ganar tiempo.

-En reunir información, y usarla para beneficio de toda la comunidad mágica -dijo sin elaborar-. ¿En qué piensas?

-N... nada -contestó Harry, deseando que fuera verdad. _Necesitaba_ no pensar en nada, pero este tipo no lo dejaba.

-¿Te molesta que te pregunte? -preguntó con calma.

-No -mintió Harry.

El hombre sonrió con benevolencia. Se puso de pie, y salió al vestíbulo. Harry se preguntó qué se traería entre manos, pero aprovechó la inesperada paz para relajarse.

"No pasa nada. No siento nada. No hay nada...". Se sintió en la oscuridad. Entró al túnel. Todo quedaba afuera. El vacío... El vacío se llevaba todo. Caminó, por la oscuridad, caminó, caminó.

Harry continuó caminando, en su mente. Sus ojos vieron volver al tipo, seguido de Amelia, que cargaba una bandeja. Sintió alivio al verla a ella, pero rápidamente apartó ese sentimiento, cuando sintió que el túnel oscuro de su mente se desvanecía.

El hombre, esta vez, se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón en el que estaba Harry. Se sirvió café, y comenzó a tomárselo, observando al chico que ahora tenía a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -le preguntó. Aunque el tono era neutro, parecía que la actitud de Harry le causaba algo de risa.

-Estoy bien -contestó Harry, desde el túnel, manteniendo la sensación de vacío a pesar de sus palabras.

-¿Recuerdas a Albus Dumbledore? -le preguntó con calma.

-Por supuesto -contestó Harry-. Es el director de Hogwarts. Era...

Imágenes terribles vinieron a su mente. La torre... Dumbledore volando tras el Avada Kedabra, cayendo... El funeral... Llenaron el vacío que había formado en su mente, y el túnel de oscuridad desapareció. No pudo evitarlo, y miró al brujo con odio. Ya no le cabía duda. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Lo había forzado a sentir emoción, y eso había echado abajo su barrera.

-¿Necesitas que vuelva a salir otro minuto? -le dijo con simpatía.

Harry se sintió impotente, cómo un ratón al que acaba de atrapar un gato. Ese brujo jugaba con él, como un gato juega con su presa antes de devorarla.

El brujo soltó una carcajada.

-Interesante imagen, Harry, pero no. No te voy a devorar. ¿Me tienes miedo?

Por supuesto que le tenía miedo¡pero no pensaba decírselo! En realidad... no _necesitaba _decírselo.

-No tengas miedo -le dijo con calma. Se sirvió otro café, y comenzó a tomárselo, pensativo.

-¿Qué demonios quiere de mi? -le dijo Harry de mal modo.

-Trabajo en la UI. ¿Qué crees que quiero? -preguntó con paciencia.

Harry se puso de pie. Necesitaba estar tranquilo unos segundos. Iría al baño para ganar tiempo.

-¿Vas al baño? -murmuró el tipo-. Te ofrecí salir, si quieres.

Harry no le hizo caso, y salió al vestíbulo. Ahí había un baño pequeño. Entró, y se mojó la cara. No podía. No estaba preparado para vaciar de pensamientos su cabeza en una situación semejante. Había sido un ingenuo, en la madrugada, al creer que en una noche había conseguido aprender. Y estaba haciendo el ridículo. El tipo que lo esperaba en la sala estaba conciente de sus infructuosos intentos, y se reía de él. El hombre sabía legeremancia, y no parecía ni mínimamente preocupado por la idea de que Harry pudiera intentar occluir su mente. Harry se dio cuenta de que era una presa fácil. Tenía que hacer algo.

En realidad, ni sabía por qué se empeñaba tanto en ocultar nada. Podía volver a la sala, sentarse, y contarle al brujo todo lo que quisiera. Sería fácil, simple, indoloro. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a la mosca¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era! Lo único que sabía era que no había podido dormir casi nada por su culpa. Y, cuando le había contado lo de la lista de deberes que Umbridge le había dejado, se había limitado a decirle "obedece".

Harry casi estaba decidido a volver a la sala, y acabar con la pesadilla, cuando recordó a Umbridge. La odiaba. No deseaba darle en el gusto. Ella quería que respondiera a las preguntas de Tully, pues bien: no les daría en el gusto. Si había pasado la noche en vela aprendiendo a cerrar su mente¡al menos podría sacar provecho de ello!

Esto lo decidió. Se paró frente al espejo, y se relajó. Consiguió vaciar su mente rápidamente. Todavía podía verse en el espejo. Hizo algunas morisquetas, sin que su mente saliera del trance. Volvió a la sala.

-¿Mejor ahora? -preguntó el brujo.

-Si, gracias -contestó Harry con calma, sentándose.

-¿Más dispuesto a que conversemos?

-Si.

El tipo lo miró en forma evaluadora, cómo si estuviera frente a un cuadro interesante.

-¿Quién te enseñó a occluir tu mente? -preguntó con curiosidad-. ¿Dumbledore?

-Si -mintió Harry, con calma. No sentía nada, pero una imagen de Dumbledore enseñándole occlumancia en su despacho apareció en su mente. Era falsa. ¿Cómo había llegado ese falso recuerdo a su mente? Bueno, ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

-Ya veo... -contestó Tully. Luego preguntó, con curiosidad que parecía auténtica-¿qué es lo que quieres ocultar de mi?

-Nada -contestó Harry, tranquilamente-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque estás occluyendo tu mente, muchacho -dijo divertido-. ¿Por qué más?

-¿Qué quiere? -insistió Harry, pero esta vez no sintió rabia, ni miedo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Albus Dumbledore la noche en que murió?

Harry, a pesar de su resolución, sintió que su vacío tambaleaba ligeramente. Antes de lograr volver a occluir su mente, la imagen del Cabeza de Puerco apareció en su mente.

-¿Qué fueron a hacer ahí? -preguntó el brujo.

-A beber cerveza de manteca -mintió Harry. Se visualizó en la taberna, con Dumbledore. Visualizó los vasos sucios, las botellas polvorientas, el tabernero...

-¿Siempre te llevaba ahí? -preguntó el brujo.

-No -dijo Harry-. Era primera vez que me invitaba a tomar algo con él.

-¿Qué ocurrió en la torre?

-¿Qué torre? -dijo Harry haciéndose el leso.

-La torre de la cual calló Dumbledore.

-No lo sé.

-Estabas ahí¿no?

-No.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Abajo, con los demás.

-¿Y de qué hablaron con Dumbledore, esa noche?

-Del colegio. De las clases... Quería saber cómo estaba.

-¿No hablaron nada sobre El Innombrable¿Sobre su regreso?

Harry sintió sus murallas flaquear, y la imagen de la marca tenebrosa sobre la torre apareció por un instante. Pero logró volver a vaciar su mente.

-No -mintió.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo el brujo con amabilidad-. Debo confesar que las veces en que me ha tocado toparme con esa marca, siempre han dejado en mi recuerdo imborrable. ¿Por qué intentaste ocultar de mi ese recuerdo?

-¿Porque son _mis_ recuerdos, tal vez? -respondió Harry, con calma.

El brujo se puso de pie, y fue a buscar su capa. Se la puso, observando a Harry. Todavía tenía en su cara esa sonrisa ganadora.

-Puedes descansar, muchacho -le dijo-. Por hoy hemos acabado.

Harry lo quedó mirando, pero no bajó la guardia.

-¿Sabes lo que significa la expresión "leer entre líneas"? -le preguntó.

-Si.

-Pues todas las mentiras que me has contado esta noche son información muy valiosa -le dijo con alegría-. Saber lo que alguien quiere ocultar es casi tan útil cómo la información misma que se oculta.

Harry no contestó.

-Creo que tienes muy claro que esta noche no te he presionado, Harry -dijo Tully, con toda calma-. Si hubiese querido, habrías cantado como un canario.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo? -preguntó Harry, picado. Sabía que decía la verdad, pero le molestaba que se lo restregara en su cara.

-Porque te necesitamos, Harry -contestó sonriendo-. Y, cómo tendremos que trabajar contigo, necesitamos conocerte. Es prioridad. Y creo que hoy hemos avanzado bastante. ¿No te parece?

-Váyase al infierno -murmuró Harry, con odio. ¡No pensaba trabajar con los cretinos del ministerio!

Tully soltó una carcajada.

-Tal vez otro día -contestó sonriendo-. Pero, por hoy, me voy a mi casa a descansar.

Y, dicho esto, fue a golpear la puerta del pasillo que daba al cuarto de Umbridge. Casi al instante se escucharon pasos, y apareció la bruja.

-¿Y¿Cómo se portó Harry? -preguntó dulcemente.

-Muy bien, Dolores -dijo el brujo-. Es un jovencito muy interesante.

Harry los miró con rabia, a los dos.

-Buenas noches Harry -le dijo el tipo-. Nos veremos pronto. Y practica -agregó cerrándole un ojo.

000

AN¿Qué les parece Tully¿Siniestro? Muahahaha


	9. Pesimismo y desconcierto

**Capítulo 9 Pesimismo y desconcierto**

Harry se dejó acompañar a su cuarto, con la sangre hirviendo. Había sido un día espantoso. De lejos, el peor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Pero, al menos, ahora podría descansar y relatar a la mosca lo que había pasado.

Nuevamente, estaba en un error. El día le deparaba una última prueba para sus nervios. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado el diario que Umbridge le había regalado.

Harry iba a entrar a su cuarto, cuando Umbridge le preguntó:

-¿No se te olvida algo, Harry querido?

Harry la miró con desconcierto, pensando "¿Y ahora QUÉ?". Vio que la bruja iba a levantar la varita, y dijo:

-No entiendo, señorita Umbridge.

-El diario, Harry querido –le dijo la bruja bajando la varita-. Ve a escribir en tu diario.

Harry se fue resignado al cuarto de trabajo, y recogió el diario que había quedado en un rincón. Umbridge lo había seguido, y se preparó para alguna clase de represalia por el lugar en el que el diario estaba. Pero no. Umbridge lo quedó mirando, negó con la cabeza, y le indicó que se sentara. Ella también se sentó. Se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos.

-Bueno, Harry querido –dijo ella-. ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Qué quiere que escriba, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry resignado. El diario era idea suya. Escribiría lo que a ella le diera la gana. A este paso, le daba lo mismo.

-Escribe lo que has hecho hoy, lo que has aprendido, lo que quieras –le dijo-. Pero no escribas mentiras. Se honesto. ¿Está claro?

-Está bien, señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, cansado. Hubiera querido encogerse de hombros, ignorarla, no contestarle. Pero estaba en desventaja. Si hay algo que había aprendido ese día era eso: estaba en injusta desventaja. Eran muchos contra uno. Eran magos contra alguien imposibilitado de hacer magia. Ellos podían hacerle daño. Él no a ellos... "Obedece", le había dicho la mosca. Le haría caso. Estaba cansado.

Abrió el diario en la primera página, untó la pluma, y escribió la fecha. Tuvo la primera duda.

-¿Comienzo desde esta mañana, o desde que fueron a buscarme a casa de mis tíos, señorita Umbridge?

-Creo que si comienzas con el momento en que _por fin _pudiste salir de ahí, estará perfecto –contestó la bruja.

Harry captó la indirecta. Le seguiría la corriente. Escribió "A la medianoche vinieron a buscarme desde el ministerio, y por fin pude salir de casa de mis tíos Petunia y Vernon Dursley". Se quedó pensando, y continuó: "Me llevaron a un lugar secreto, dentro del ministerio, donde viviré con la señorita Umbridge hasta que sea mayor de edad". ¿Y después qué¿Había que contar absolutamente cada cosa que había hecho¡Qué aburrimiento!

-¿Debo contar todo lo que hice, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Hasta detalles como que me lavé los dientes?

-No, por supuesto que no, Harry querido –dijo ella con un suspiro exasperado. Negó con la cabeza, y Harry vio como se agitaba su inmensa papada-. Escribe lo que es relevante.

-Si, señorita Umbridge –respondió. Lo que fuera, quería irse a la cama. Continuó escribiendo: que le habían mostrado el lugar, que le habían presentado a Amelia, que se había ido a dormir (obviamente no mencionó la mosca), que a la mañana siguiente le tenían un pastel de cumpleaños de sorpresa, y que le habían regalado el diario en el que estaba escribiendo.

Harry se sentía asqueado. Cualquiera que leyera eso, podría pensar que todo estaba bien. ¡Pero nada lo estaba! Maldición... Continuó escribiendo que se había pasado la mañana estudiando, o tomando sol en el jardín, y que en la tarde había dormido, y había hecho unas actividades en un libro de pasatiempos. Luego recordó lo de la silla. ¿Querría Umbridge que escribiera _eso _también? De hecho, no había mencionado nada sobre los golpes...

-Señorita Umbridge... –intervino Harry nuevamente-. ¿Debo o no contar lo de la silla¿O lo de las reglas y sus... _recordatorios_?

-Claro, Harry querido –dijo la bruja, con su gran sonrisa de sapo. Parecía que en vez de reírse iba a croar-. Eso forma parte de las cosas que aprendiste hoy¿no?

-Ah... –dijo Harry algo incómodo-. Entiendo señorita Umbridge.

"Está loca, completamente desquiciada", pensó Harry. Pero a los locos no hay que contradecirlos, por lo que continuó escribiendo lo que le pedían: cómo no había hecho la totalidad de las cosas que la señorita Umbridge le había encargado, y de cómo se tuvo que quedar sentado en una silla, mirando el rincón, hasta la hora de la cena. No supo cómo describir la actitud de la silla, y prefirió no entrar en detalles. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso así. Decidió que, apenas tuviera la ocasión de hacerlo sin consecuencias, _quemaría _ese diario. Luego escribió que la señorita Umbridge le había mencionado, durante el día, algunas reglas que tendría que seguir mientras viviera ahí. Y que _gentilmente_ se había encargado de recordárselas. Que hipocresía... Luego escribió que, después de la cena, había llegado de visita el señor Tom Tully, y que habían conversado durante un rato.

Harry miró lo que había escrito. "Listo", pensó, y tras esperar que la tinta se secara cerró el diario.

-Ya terminé, señorita Umbridge –le dijo-. ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

-A ver, déjame ver –le dijo la bruja tomando el diario y abriéndolo.

Harry se lo esperaba, por supuesto, así que ni se inmutó. Esperó pacientemente a que la bruja terminara.

-Te faltan algunas cosas, Harry querido –le dijo la bruja, volviendo a poner el diario abierto, frente a él-. Olvidaste mencionar que comenzaste a usar los anillos de contención reglamentarios. Olvidaste mencionar que se te confiscaron todos los artículos que podían ponerte en peligro, o que eran inadecuados para tu edad. Olvidaste mencionar que el Ministro de la Magia en persona vino a desearte feliz cumpleaños. Olvidaste mencionar que te pregunté sobre lo que habías leído. Olvidaste también mencionar lo que habías aprendido hoy. Y, claramente, olvidaste mencionar las consecuencias de portarse mal.

Harry la quedó mirando, y sintió que se ruborizaba. No lo podía obligar a escribir todo eso. ¿O si? Bruja psicópata... ¡Obviamente que podía! Observó que la bruja apuntó la página con su varita, y ésta volvió a quedar en blanco.

-Creo que será mejor que comiences nuevamente, Harry querido.

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry. Sintió que sus anillos vibraban, y se calentaban. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que calmarse. No quería quemarse con esos dichosos anillos.

Volvió a escribir, agregando todo eso que Umbridge le había dicho. Sólo le faltaban los dos último puntos. Sintió que se le volvían a encender las mejillas. ¿Qué había aprendido hoy? "Si vives con un psicópata más fuerte que tú, haz todo lo que de diga y no lo contradigas" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Era _claramente _la moraleja del día. Pero Umbridge leería su diario, por lo que no podía escribir eso. Tenía que, justamente, escribir lo que la bruja quería leer. Se devanó los sesos por un par de minutos, y luego escribió "Hoy, además de las cosas que leí, aprendí que debo obedecer a la señorita Umbridge". Se detuvo unos segundos y, rogando que aquel diario no lo llegara a manos extrañas, agregó: "Si no lo hago, me castiga físicamente". Ya estaba. Lo había escrito. Maldita bruja. Maldito ministerio. Maldita vida. Maldito Voldemort que se llevó a sus padres. Maldita Lestrange que se llevó a Sirius. Maldito Snape que se llevó a Dumbledore.

-Ya está, señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry, acercándole el diario abierto para que lo leyera-. ¿Está bien así?

-Veamos –dijo la bruja. Leyó todo, y no sonrió-. Cambia la última frase, Harry querido. Sé más específico. "me castiga físicamente" da para mucho. Cualquiera que lo leyera creería que soy muy dura contigo.

-Pero nadie va a leer esto, señorita Umbridge –le recordó Harry. Y, pensaba, la loca que tenía frente a él SI estaba siendo muy dura con él.

-Tú lo vas a leer, Harry querido –dijo ella. Borró la última frase, y le tendió nuevamente el diario-. Sé objetivo.

Harry tomó de vuelta el diario, agradeciendo que esta vez, al menos, no lo hubiera vuelto a borrar completamente. No tenía ganas de volver a escribir todo nuevamente. Volvió a untar la pluma, y escribió en lugar de la línea borrada: "La debo llamar en todo momento Señorita Umbridge, y si no lo hago recibo un golpe en mis manos. Si le falto el respeto, o no contesto a sus preguntas, recibo una bofetada. Si no hago los deberes que me deja, me tengo que sentar en el rincón sobre una silla que me hace saltar por lo aires un tiempo antes de quedarse quieta". Harry miró lo que acababa de escribir, y sintió asco. Eso no le podía estar pasando. No. ¡Era demasiado! Era sólo un mes, pero sintió que no aguantaría hasta el fin sin volverse loco. TENÍA que escapar. El problema era el modo de hacerlo.

-¿Así está bien, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry pasándole nuevamente el diario.

La bruja lo leyó, y una sonrisa espantosa deformó su ya fea cara.

-Si, Harry querido –le dijo-. Así está bien. Ahora podrás recordar este importante día, con todos los cambios que trajo a tu vida. ¿No es verdad?

-Si señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, intentando ocultar el asco que le daba la bruja-. ¿Me puedo ir a dormir?

-Si Harry querido, ve –le dijo-. Volveré en diez minutos a apagar la luz.

000

Harry se quedó a oscuras, escuchando los pasos de Umbridge que se alejaban, y la puerta de seguridad que se cerraba. Se sentía amargado. Llevaba apenas un día ahí abajo, y ya sentía que había estado demasiado tiempo. Era una pesadilla. Deseó ser un topo gigantesco, y cavar hasta la superficie para escapar. Necesitaba escapar. Se sentía oprimido. Sentía que los metros de tierra que lo separaban del mundo normal lo iban a asfixiar. Tenía calor. Sentía que el aire se acabaría en algún momento. ¿Cómo lo hacían para mantener el aire respirable tantos metros bajo tierra? Magia, por supuesto. Magia... ya se había acostumbrado a ella, y ahora ya no lo dejarían usarla hasta quien sabe cuando. Y, con esos anillos, era prácticamente un muggle.

La mosca apareció en su campo visual. Se puso a volar prudentemente lejos del alcanza de su almohada. Al parecer, no había olvidado la amenaza de la siesta.

-Buenas noches, mosca –la saludó Harry, con amargura-. Antes de que lo preguntes: me interrogaron, y fracasé.

La mosca fue hacia la ventana, y dibujó un signo de interrogación. Harry resopló, frustrado.

-Vino un tipo, después de la cena. Un tal Tom Tully, de la Unidad de Inteligencia del Ministerio –comenzó a explicar Harry. Luego soltó un gruñido-. Umbridge me ordenó que contestara a sus preguntas. Yo intenté ocluir mi mente, pero no lo conseguí. Es decir, lo conseguí a ratos, pero el tipo se las arregló para que me desconcentrara. Sabe legeremancia. Se dio cuenta de que yo sabía occluir más o menos mi mente. Se burló, y me permitió al final dejarla cerrada. Conversamos así, un rato, pero él sabía que le estaba mintiendo. No hizo nada por impedírmelo. Creo que le divertía. Pero, antes de irse, me dijo que volvería a hablar conmigo pronto. Y me aseguró que no me dejaría occluir mi mente. Me dijo que me lo había permitido esta vez, para ver qué es lo que quería ocultar, pero que él podía hacerme _cantar _cuando quisiera. ¡Fue espantoso! Se rió en mi cara. Casi hubiera preferido que no me dejara defenderme. Preferiría haberle dicho todo lo que quisiera, para no volver a verle la cara.

La mosca escuchó pacientemente, parada sobre la almohada. Harry no la miraba, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Continuó contándole las penurias del día. Se desahogó por un buen rato. Después de un tiempo, se sintió mejor. Se dio vuelta, en la cama, y contempló a la mosca. Tuvo una idea.

-Necesito escapar de aquí. ¿Me puedes enseñar a transformarme en mosca cómo tú?

La mosca levantó el vuelo, y escribió "no" en el contraluz de la ventana. Harry soltó un resoplido de frustración.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?

La mosca dibujó un uno.

-Igual, estamos fritos –aseguró Harry con pesar-. A menos que consiga escapar, Tully va a volver a interrogarme. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir que penetre mi mente. Puede hacerlo. Hoy me dejó cerrarla, pero rompió mis defensas cuantas veces quiso.

La mosca escribió "practica".

-Y dale... Si ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo. Aunque me pase otra noche sin dormir, practicando, no voy a conseguir llegar al nivel de ese tipo. No. Te lo aseguro: mi única esperanza es escapar.

La mosca escribió nuevamente "no", y luego "practica".

-Vete al demonio –le dijo Harry-. Tú no entiendes nada. Estoy cansado. Voy a dormir.

Y en seguida se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana y a la mosca. El insecto comenzó a fastidiarlo, como la noche anterior, y Harry comenzó a lanzarle almohadazos, como en la siesta. Estuvieron varios segundos luchando, hasta que Harry estaba sudando de calor, parado sobre la cama. La mosca lo contemplaba, desde un punto del techo lejos de su alcance.

-¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó-. ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas¿No crees?

La mosca no contestó, emprendió el vuelo, y desapareció. Harry se quedó mirando, impotente y frustrado, el punto sobre el cual había estado parada. Luego escuchó un sonido inquietante: el de la puerta de seguridad al abrirse. Comprendiendo el peligro, se acostó rápidamente. Cerró los ojos, y a los pocos segundos se volvió a hacer la luz. Umbridge estaba en camisón con mariposas y amapolas, parada en el umbral.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? –preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos. La bruja tenía cara de preocupada-. ¿Estás bien? Te escuché gritar...

-No es nada, señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry-. Una pesadilla.

Harry había esperado que con eso se iría, pero no. En vez de eso, la bruja se acercó, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Me quieres contar, Harry querido? –preguntó.

Harry la quedó mirando. Seguro... Harry Potter contándole a Dolores Umbridge sus pesadillas. ¡Ja! Aunque fuera cierto que había tenido una pesadilla, no se la contaría a _ella_.

-No señorita Umbridge –respondió-. Prefiero volver a dormir.

-Está bien –dijo la bruja-. Pero te haré compañía hasta que te duermas.

Harry recibió la sentencia con horror. ¡Casi hubiera preferido pasar la noche practicando occlumancia, a tener que quedarse dormido con el enemigo sentado en su cama!

-No es necesario, señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry intentando ocultar el desagrado que la idea le producía-. De verdad, vuelva a dormir.

-No es ningún problema, Harry –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Luego apuntó su varita al cielo y la luz se apagó-. Tú solamente cierra los ojos, y no te preocupes de nada.

Harry se resignó. De todas las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado, esta era una de las peores. ¿Cómo podría dormir si tenía a Umbridge sentada en su cama?

Harry sintió que le tocaba la cabeza, y se puso tenso. Intentó alejarse, pero la mano insistió.

-Relájate, Harry querido –murmuró la bruja. Comenzó a rascarle suavemente la cabeza-. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Harry se quedó quieto, resignado, pero su mente funcionaba a una gran velocidad. La situación era tan absurda, que Harry casi creía que estaba durmiendo, y que de verdad todo aquello era una pesadilla. Necesitaba escapar. Era urgente. Lo iban a volver loco. Comenzó a imaginar planes para escapar, pero todos requerían cosas que no tenía, o circunstancias poco probables. Continuó imaginando de todos modos, para no tener que pensar en la realidad.

Pero el movimiento de esos dedos regordetes en su cabeza era monótono, casi hipnótico. Era difícil no relajarse. Y, algunos minutos más tarde, Harry ya estaba dormido. No sintió a la bruja ponerse de pie, ni escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

Apenas la bruja se hubo ido, la mosca volvió al ataque. Se paró sobre la cara del chico, y caminó hasta que las cosquillas lo despertaron.

-¿Qué demonios...? –murmuró Harry, sentándose en la cama. ¿Había sido una sueño? No estaba seguro. Recordaba la visita de Umbridge como algo bastante real.

La mosca comenzó a volar llamando su atención. Apenas la captó, escribió contra el rectángulo de la ventana la palabra "practicar".

-Deja de fastidiar –murmuró Harry-. Ya te dije que no serviría de nada.

"Importante" escribió la mosca.

Harry se resignó, y se levantó. No lo dejarían en paz, eso estaba claro. Se sentó sobre la cama, e intentó vaciar su mente. Lo consiguió rápidamente. Sin alguien que lo distrajera, le resultaba sencillo.

La mosca lo ayudó, distrayéndolo continuamente. Harry pudo cerrar su mente a pesar de eso, y mantenerla cerrada, con bastante éxito. Pero hacerlo con la mosca no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Tully. La mosca no le hablaba. La mosca no intentaba hacerlo sentir emociones.

Al cabo de un largo tiempo, Harry estaba agotado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos intentos llevaban.

-Estoy cansado –murmuró-. ¿Lo podemos dejar hasta aquí? Me gustaría poder practicar con alguien hablándome, como Tully, pero tú no puedes. Creo que tú ya has hecho lo que puedes hacer. No saco nada con seguir perdiendo horas de sueño.

La mosca escribió "practica no sentir emociones".

-Es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo –gruñó Harry.

La mosca se lanzó en un largo mensaje. "Imagina nada puede afectarte Tiempo pasará Lo que hagan no importa No te emociones por nada tolera provocaciones sin resistencia".

Harry quedó mirando a la mosca, cuando hubo captado el mensaje completo (lo que le costó bastante, porque estaba muy cansado).

-Te entendí. Aunque me provoquen, intentaré que todo me resbale. Pero sigo creyendo que escapar será más fácil.

"Imposible mejor aguanta" fue la respuesta de la mosca.

-Claro... para ti es fácil decirlo –murmuró Harry con algo de rencor-. Tú no tienes que aguatar a la psicópata de Umbridge. ¡Esa bruja está completamente loca! Ella disfruta torturándome. –Luego agregó con amargura-. Y Tully sabe su trabajo también, no me dejará tranquilo, te lo digo.

La mosca escribió "concéntrate prioritario nada más importa".

-Si, ya, lo que digas –murmuró Harry, metiéndose a la cama.

000

**¡Saludos a todos!** Me disculpo por no haber contestado los reviews que me han dejado. Lo que pasa es que recién me entero de los reviews que me llegaron para un capítulo N, cuando ya estoy de vuelta en el cybercafé para subir el capítulo N+1, que ya está escrito. Pero, a fin de corregir esto, cuando subí el capítulo 8 aproveché de llevarme los reviews que me habían dejado hasta ese momento. Así, en mi casa, les escribí lo que sigue:

**Lynx LW**: (1) ¡Gracias por darte una vuelta por esta historia! No te puedo responder a lo de los horcruxes, pero nada será fácil para Harry en esta historia. Podrá hacer poco, y eso es lo que más lo exasperará, creo. (4) ¡Yo tampoco aguantaría ahí! De ahí el nombre de la historia jajaja. Intentará escapar, por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo intentaría? Pero eso llegará dentro de pocos capítulos. Estás asumiendo que podrá salir... interesante. (5) Jajaja. No le enviaría a Umbridge ni a mi peor enemigo. ¿Viste una película llamada "Misery"? A mi DU me recuerda a Annie... Si, la identidad de la mosca se terminará conociendo.

**Idril Black**: (1) ¡Gracias también por visitarme en esta historia! Lo del cambio de edad está directamente relacionado con Harry. Es una maniobra. (2) No me cansan los reviews :-¡Al contrario! Aunque escribo las historias para mi, las subo para saber qué piensan otras personas de ellas :) Pensé en lo de "despertarse del sueño", pero lo que tengo pensado es demasiado largo para hacerlo entrar en la pesadilla de una noche. Dumbledore... está muerto. Si al menos hubiera un retrato suyo, a lo mejor. Pero DU no tendría un retrato de Dumbledore. ¡Y menos cerca de Harry! Por otra parte, parte del interés de esta historia es que Harry no está rodeado de ayuda. (5) Que intuitiva ;) ¡beso enorme para ti también!

**o0kyoko0o**: curioso nombre Que bueno que la encuentres original jajaja. Y si (suspiro) pobre Harry.

**Safrie**¡Otro conocido¡Bienvenida! El personaje de Umbridge me causa curiosidad. Todavía me pregunto por qué demonios nadie hizo nada en el quinto libro para impedirle que torturara a los alumnos. Cuando el ministro estuvo en la oficina de Dumbledore luego de que se descubriera la ED, Dumbledore no permitió que DU molestara a Marietta. ¿Cómo entonces no hizo nada para impedir que desangraran a los alumnos? Me cuesta creer que no se enterara. En fin. Si, pobre Harry.

**kat**** basted**¡Otra conocida más¡Guau! Harry agradecería mucho que acabaras con Umbridge ;) No creo que Harry pueda hacer mucho contra Umbridge. Está en demasiada desventaja.

**V K-098**: Si, Umbridge es odiosa. ¡A mi tampoco me gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry¿Crees que Harry buscaría morir antes que quedarse en manos de DU? Interesante idea. MUAHAHAHAHA


	10. Fuga

**Capítulo 10 Fuga**

La despertada del día siguiente fue idéntica a la anterior, pero menos terrible. Harry seguía teniendo mucho sueño, pero recordó contestarle bien a Umbridge.

Esta vez, Harry no encontró la puerta de seguridad entreabierta. Probablemente, Umbridge ya sabía que él ya sabía que no estaba con llave. Amelia debía habérselo dicho.

Apenas entró al comedor, sintió que Umbridge lo quedaba mirando.

-Harry, querido, dejé unas túnicas muy bonitas para ti, en tu armario. ¿Por qué insistes en ponerte esa espantosa ropa muggle?

-A mi me gusta mi ropa muggle, señorita Umbridge –mintió Harry-. ¿Puedo continuar usándola?

La bruja lo quedó mirando, como un sapo que observa una mosca de dos cabezas preguntándose si está alucinando.

-Puedes usarla, la mitad del tiempo –dijo por fin-. Ayer te pusiste ropa muggle, hoy dame en el gusto y vístete bien. Vuelve a tu cuarto, cámbiate, y vuelve.

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry, y se fue a su cuarto.

"No sientes nada" se dijo para serenarse. "Esto no tiene importancia, no la tiene, no la tiene, no la tiene...". Repitió su lema mientras se cambiaba de ropa, forzando una respiración calmada.

Se miró al espejo, en el baño. La túnica que escogió era azul, muy simple. No estaba mal. Debía reconocer que se veía bien. Recordó al mago viejo que había visto en el mundial de quidditch, años atrás, cuando estaban en la cola del agua con Hermione y Ron. El viejo rehusaba ponerse pantalones muggles, diciendo que le gustaba mantener sus partes intimas aireadas. Harry reconoció, ahora que no tenía nada más que la túnica y su ropa interior, que era verdad. Se sentía mucho menos calor así. Si omitía el hecho de estarle dando en el gusto a Umbridge, su situación no era peor que diez minutos antes.

La bruja lo miró satisfecha cuando volvió al comedor.

-Muy bien, Harry querido –le dijo-. Te vez mucho mejor así.

Al poco rato apareció Amelia, y le dijo algo similar.

000

Umbridge se fue al poco rato, dejándole un pergamino casi idéntico al del día anterior. Leyó... Otra hora aburriéndose con Slinkhard, una hora con _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, de Phyllida Spore, y una hora con _Guía de transformación avanzada_, de Emeric Switch. No estaba tan mal. ¡Nuevamente decía que tendría que dibujar un sentimiento positivo! "Esta loca no se cansa", pensó Harry. Pero bueno, no tenía tanta importancia. Dibujaría algo y ya. Y tendría que hacer otras dos actividades del libro de pasatiempos.

Resignado, se fue al cuarto de trabajo. Decidió que empezaría por lo más fastidioso. ¿El dibujo o Slinkhard? Recordó la silla del rincón, y decidió no tentar su suerte y comenzar por el dibujo. Tomó un pergamino de los rollos que había junto a los lápices de colores. Pensó en Ron, y en cómo se reiría de él... Luego recordó que debía mantener fuera de él toda emoción. Daba lo mismo, daba lo mismo, daba lo mismo...

Se sentó, tomó un lápiz, y se quedó mirando la hoja. ¿Qué se supone que podía dibujar? Que tarea más estúpida...

Finalmente, se encogió de hombros. Había una solución sencilla. Dibujó una gran cara redonda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Listo. Alegría. Umbridge no podría enojarse con él. Comenzó a pintarla. Con los lápices iba muy lento. Tomó las pinturas, un pincel, y en cinco minutos había terminado.

No había sido tan complicado. Y todavía no eran ni las nueve y media. Quedaba más de media hora para que lo vinieran a buscar para el primer descanso. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía deseos de comenzar con nada más. Ya habría tiempo después.

Practicó vaciar su mente un rato, pero así, completamente sólo, no tenía ninguna gracia. Eso ya lo había aprendido bien.

Pensó en lo improbable que resultaría ganarle a Tully, y recordó que sería mejor huir, independientemente de lo que dijera la mosca. La verdad, no tenía deseos de hacerle caso a la mosca. La mosca le recomendaba someterse a Umbridge, y la idea le resultaba insoportable.

¿Cómo escapar? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Necesitaría una varita. Eso era lo primero. Era impensable lograr salir del ministerio sin una. Y necesitaba alguna ventaja con respecto a los aurores que custodiaban la salida. ¡Si al menos le hubieran dejado la capa de invisibilidad de su padre! Pero no, no la tenía. De hecho, si conseguía escapar, probablemente nunca la volvería a ver. Sintió un retorcijón de estómago ante la idea. Su varita, la Saeta de Fuego que le regaló Sirius, la capa que había pertenecido a su padre... Eran sus tesoros. No deseaba renunciar a ellos. Pero tampoco quería quedarse enterrado por un mes, sometido a los estados de ánimo de una bruja sádica y cínica. Tendría que escoger.

Decidió finalmente que su libertad era más importante que sus preciados bienes. Algún día podría comprar otra escoba, y quizá hasta otra capa. Pero necesitaba conseguir una varita. Y lo más sencillo sería robársela a Amelia. La bruja confiaba en él. Lo haría apenas se presentara la primera oportunidad.

También necesitaba distraer la vigilancia de algún modo. Dos contra uno... podía ganarles, pero sería muy arriesgado. ¿Cómo podría distraerlos?

Y entonces, Harry tuvo una inspiración: un INCENDIO. Si conseguía robar la varita a Amelia, y armar un incendio, los aurores acudirían, la salida podría quedar libre unos momentos antes de que llegaran refuerzos, y Harrito lindo podría escapar. Ya sabía aparecerse. ¿Habría barreras que le impidieran desaparecerse en ese sector? Seguramente. Le habían dicho que era una zona de alta seguridad. ¡Debía tener montones de protecciones! Y no tenía deseos de perder parte de su cuerpo intentando aparecerse a través de una barrera anti-aparición. No. La aparición no era una opción de escape. Tendría que escapar con sus piernas.

000

Para desgracia de Harry, la ocasión de robarle la varita a Amelia no se presentó en toda la mañana. Ya estaba temiendo que tendría que quedarse otro día, cuando Amelia lo vino a buscar para el recreo de la tarde. Harry decidió apresurar un poco las cosas, creando su oportunidad.

-¿Tiene algo de comer? –le preguntó antes de que salieran del vestíbulo. Tenía la esperanza de que podría llevarlo a la cocina, y distraerla ahí. Un incendio en la cocina era lo mejor.

-Claro –dijo Amelia con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te gustaría?

-¿Le queda de ese postre que me dio al almuerzo? –preguntó Harry con inocencia.

La bruja hizo lo que Harry esperaba.

-Claro –le dijo yendo a la cocina-. Vamos a buscarlo.

La cocina era grande. La bruja sacó un plato de un mueble, y mientras cortaba un pedazo de tarta, Harry se acercó a ella por la espalda. Fingió que miraba sobre su hombro "para asegurarse de que le diera un pedazo bien grande", y le sacó la varita del bolsillo del delantal.

La bruja se desplomó con el "Desmaius" de Harry, sin siquiera haberse alcanzado a dar vuelta. ¡Lo había conseguido! Se sintió un poco culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Pero era necesario. Inició un incendio en la cocina, lo más lejos de Amelia que pudo. Escondió la varita en el calcetín. Por suerte la túnica le llegaba hasta el suelo y no se veía nada.

-¡FUEGO¡FUEEEEEGOOOOO! –gritó. Corrió al vestíbulo, mientras seguía gritando.

Su plan funcionó. Los dos aurores corrieron hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo uno-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Es Amelia! –Gritó Harry fingiendo desesperación-. ¡Hay fuego en la cocina, y yo no puedo hacer nada!

Consiguió lo que quería. Había temido que lo inmovilizaran, o algo así, pero no. Los dos aurores corrieron al interior de la casa.

Harry no se hizo de rogar. Apenas desaparecieron corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con un alohomora. Probablemente estaría más protegida para quienes quisieran entrar, que para quienes quisieran salir. Para los que querían salir sin permiso (o sea Harry) estaban el par de aurores...

Afuera, para gran alegría de Harry, no había nadie. Observó que la puerta se disimulaba perfectamente con el muro. ¡No se veía que hubiera una puerta! Pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Sin reflexionar, se fue hacia el lado de la derecha. Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No tenía idea hacia dónde estaba la salida. Pero, por el momento, lo que más le interesaba era poner la mayor distancia entre él y su prisión. Tenía que llegar a la salida, o al menos a un buen escondite.

Aquel pasillo no parecía tener fin. No se veía ninguna puerta. Supuso que habría otras camufladas, como la de donde venía. Pero no tenía tiempo de descubrirlas. ¿Por dónde escapar¡No aparecía ninguna escalera¡Ningún ascensor! De pronto se le vino una idea horrible a la mente... ¡Aquel pasillo torcía siempre un poquito a la izquierda¿Estaría acaso... CORRIENDO EN CÍRCULO? No recordaba el camino recorrido cuando lo habían traído. Se habían encargado de marearlo, esa noche.

Se detuvo, para recuperar el aliento. Le dolía mucho el costado, y le corría sudor por la cara. Unos flecos mojados estaban pegados a su frente. ¡Por qué hacía tanto calor, demonios! Sintió ruidos, más adelante. No alcanzaba a ver a quienes venían, debido a la curvatura del corredor. Pero eran muchos pasos.

No teniendo dónde esconderse, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer: correr en sentido contrario, y esperar un milagro.

Bueno. El plan de Harry, hasta salir al corredor, había ido de maravilla. Pero el milagro que pidió no llegó. Apenas había corrido otro rato, cuando se encontró cara a cara con una decena de aurores. Miró sus caras. No conocía a ninguno de ellos. En pocos segundos los que iban detrás de él también llegaron. Era otro montón de aurores desconocidos. Ninguna cara amiga. Ningún miembro de la Orden que lo pudiera ayudar. Estaba sólo, encerrado entre más de veinte aurores.

En un acto desesperado, sacó la varita del calcetín. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad contra tantos, y lo sabía. En dos segundos su varita había saltado de sus manos, y él estaba inmovilizado, en el suelo.

Se lo llevaron flotando, de vuelta a su prisión. Ahí había quedado su fantástica fuga. Con sus futuros colegas levitándolo indignamente.

Cuando entraron al jardín, Harry comprobó que las noticias en el ministerio volaban. Ya estaban ahí Umbridge, Scrimgeour, y sus aurores de siempre: Dawlish y Gray. También estaba Amelia, llorando. Harry se sintió culpable, pero vio que no parecía haberse quemado, y eso lo consoló un poco.

Depositaron a Harry al medio, con Umbridge y compañía al frente, y el montón de aurores entre él y la salida. Estaba encerrado. Estaba frito. Estaba muerto.

Umbridge le hizo signo de que se acercara. Caminó, resignado.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste, verdad Harry? –le preguntó dulcemente.

Harry la quedó mirando, extrañado. No se esperaba ese tono amable. Y tampoco se esperaba una pregunta estúpida. Claro que sabía. No era un idiota.

-Si, señorita Umbridge.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Harry la quedó mirando nuevamente. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-Intenté irme de aquí, señorita Umbridge –contestó.

-¿Y estás conciente de que no puedes hacer eso, verdad? –preguntó con calma.

-Si señorita Umbridge –contestó perdido. ¿Para qué tanta pregunta idiota¡Obviamente que no podía!- ¿Podemos entrar? –preguntó esperanzado. No se sentía cómodo frente a toda esa gente.

-O no, Harry. Creo que no todavía –dijo la bruja. Harry notó con miedo que volvía a tener esa expresión de locura que le había visto en otras oportunidades.

Y, cuando la vio levantar su varita hacia él, Harry se preparó para lo peor.

000

Un tiempo después, Harry se dejó acompañar por Umbridge a través del patio, rumbo a la casa. Sentía la mirada de todos esos brujos clavada en su espalda. Todos esos aurores, que tal vez llegarían a ser sus colegas, habían presenciado la peor de sus humillaciones. Umbridge le había dejado el trasero al descubierto, y le había dado una paliza ahí, delante de todos. Ya no podría entrar al programa de aurores. No después de esa escenita.

Sentía como su cara hervía de la vergüenza. Ni después del encuentro con Malfoy en el tren el primero de septiembre anterior se había sentido así. Tan observado. Tan avergonzado. Umbridge era sádica, y estaba loca. Pero era inteligente. Seguramente estaba feliz de lo que había ocurrido. Se había asegurado, a su manera, de que él no deseara más entrar al programa de aurores.

Amelia entró a la casa con ellos, llorando aún, pero se fue hacia la cocina sin decir una palabra. Harry se detuvo en el vestíbulo, como para seguirla y disculparse, pero Umbridge lo retuvo.

-No, Harry –le dijo tomándolo de un brazo-. Tú vienes conmigo.

-¡Suélteme! –Gritó Harry, forcejeando-. ¿Y qué quiere ahora? –le preguntó de mal modo. A ese paso, ya nada le importaba mucho-. ¿No le parece suficiente¿No podría dejarme en paz de una vez?

La bruja levantó las cejas, y la varita. Harry sintió el golpe en su cara, y en sus manos. Pero ya le daba igual.

-Al parecer, Harry, eres más bien tú quien no ha tenido suficiente –le dijo en tono amenazante-. ¿Quieres que volvamos al jardín¿Eso quieres?

-No –murmuró Harry.

-No _señorita Umbridge _–espetó la bruja. Y comenzó a caminar con él de vuelta al patio.

Harry observó, por la ventana del vestíbulo, que quedaban menos personas en el jardín. ¡Pero todavía quedaban mirones¡No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, no podría soportarlo! Forcejeó con Umbridge para que no lo llevara de nuevo para afuera. Harry vio con desesperación que la bruja lo volvía a apuntar con la varita.

-No señorita Umbridge –le rogó. Ya no le importaba tanto darle en el gusto. Cualquier cosa, con tal de que no empezara todo de nuevo-. Por favor. ¡Los siento! De verdad...

La bruja se detuvo, y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Te vas a portar bien, Harry? –le preguntó.

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry.

-Entonces acompáñame –dijo la bruja.

Harry se dejó guiar, resignado. La bruja lo dejó en el umbral de su cuarto.

-Quiero que te acuestes, y te quedes ahí.

-Si señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, aliviado. Al parecer, lo dejarían en paz por fin.

La bruja se fue. Harry se puso el pijama y se acostó con cuidado. Ahora que estaba solo, dejó que se le salieran las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo. Su almohada se las fue tragando, y ahogando su llanto. Intentar escapar había sido un error. Un gran error. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, de imaginar que podría lograr encontrar solo la salida? Había sido una locura, y había quedado como un estúpido delante de todos esos aurores. Y Umbridge se había encargado de terminar de humillarlo. No podría volver a mirarles a la cara.

Harry sintió un zumbido junto a su oreja, y levantó la cara. Vio que la mosca volaba a la ventana.

-No quiero hablar –murmuró Harry-. Por favor.

Harry volvió a apoyar la cara en la almohada, deseando poder ahogarse para ya no estar ahí. Era todo muy injusto. Oyó que la mosca zumbaba nuevamente cerca de su oreja, y al dar ligeramente vuelta la cara vio que se había posado cerca de su cabeza, en la almohada.

La mosca se quedó haciéndole compañía por algún tiempo, mientras Harry se calmaba. ¿Podían las cosas estar peor?

Esa es una pregunta peligrosa ya que, en general, las cosas _siempre _pueden estar peor.

De pronto, la mosca desapareció. Y al instante Harry supo por qué. Escuchó la puerta de seguridad, y un par de personas que se acercaban.

-Hola Harry –lo saludó una voz masculina. Una voz que Harry no quería oír.

-Buenas tardes señor Tully –gruñó Harry sin levantar la cara de la almohada-. ¿No puede venir en otro momento, por favor?

-Harry, querido –intervino Umbridge-. El señor Tully necesita que le contestes algunas preguntas. Quiero que le cooperas. ¿Entendido?

Por supuesto que Harry entendía. No era un imbécil. Lo que pasa es que no quería. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta¿Por qué diablos no lo podían dejar en paz?

-Harry... Contéstame cuando te hago una pregunta –murmuró Umbridge amenazante-. No me obligues a tener que recordártelo todo el tiempo.

-No se preocupe, señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry, pensando que no serviría de nada buscarse más problemas. No tenía opción. Lo obligarían a lo que quisieran-. Hablaré con él.

La bruja se fue, satisfecha. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, en que nadie dijo nada. Harry escuchó el crujido de una silla en la que alguien se sienta. Giró la cabeza resignado, hacia el sonido. Tully había hecho aparecer una silla, y lo contemplaba sentado sobre ella.

-¿Y¿Le parece gracioso, no¿Qué espera para burlarse? –gruñó Harry.

-No perdería mi tiempo viniendo a reírme de ti.

-Eso hizo ayer –murmuró Harry.

-No vine a reírme de ti, ayer –afirmó el brujo-. Pero si, debo confesar que tus pensamientos, y tus infructuosos intentos por ocultármelos, me divirtieron –confesó luego.

-Podemos hacer todo esto más simple, señor Tully –dijo Harry apoyando la cara en la almohada nuevamente, cansado. No estaba de humor para occlumancia. No estaba en el estado de calma emocional para ser rival de Tully-. Hágame las preguntas que quiera, yo contestaré. No quiero seguir luchando con usted. Estoy cansado. Quiero paz.

Harry esperó la respuesta, pero esta no vino. Sintió el ruido de un hechizo, y luego de otro. Levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Casi se cae de la cama de la impresión. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

**AN:** ¡Adivina buen adivinador! Muahahaha... me gusta dejar el suspenso ¡Dejadme reviews!


	11. Durmiendo con el enemigo

**Capítulo 11 Durmiendo con el enemigo**

Harry se sentó en la cama de inmediato, y se desesperó. ¡Snape estaba frente a él! ¡No tenía varita! ¡No tenía cómo defenderse! Decidió gritar, pero no alcanzó. Un hechizo lo silenció. Abrió la boca, sin resultado. Intentó salir de la cama, con la intención de huir, pero fue inmovilizado antes de lograrlo. Luego, Snape lanzó otros hechizos a la puerta y a los muros.

-¡No seas estúpido, Potter! –murmuró Snape-. No te voy a hacer nada.

Harry observó con impotencia al asesino, y la piedra que había sobre la silla en que momentos antes se había sentado Tully.

-Potter, necesito que me escuches –insistió Snape-. No puedes revelar a Tully que sabes lo de los horcruxes. Debes controlar tu mente y luchar. Hay mucho en juego. Muchas vidas. ¿Entiendes?

Harry trató de moverse, y Snape le quitó el hechizo inmovilizante. Enseguida, el chico indicó su boca. ¿Cómo esperaba que le contestara?

-Que falto de creatividad, Potter –susurró Snape, con algo de su antigua sarcasmo, que desapareció casi de inmediato-. Basta con que asientas, o niegues.

Harry insistió apuntando su boca. Snape suspiró.

-No confío en ti, Potter –susurró-. Será mejor que primero me escuches.

El brujo botó la piedra al piso sin ninguna ceremonia, y acercó la silla a la cabeza de Harry. Se sentó, y acercó su cabeza a la del chico para poder hablar bajo.

-Sé que no confías en mi, Potter. Pero debes hacerlo. Ahora no te puedo explicar mucho, porque hay información que no te puedo dar. ¿Entiendes? –preguntó Snape.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Pero Snape lo miraba a los ojos, y supo que no era verdad.

-Es imperativo que el ministerio no obtenga la información de los horcruxes, y te voy a explicar porqué, Potter –continuó Snape-. El Innombrable tiene espías aquí.

Harry lo miró con cara de "¿No me diga, usted por ejemplo?". Snape captó su pensamiento, y emitió un resoplido.

-No Potter. Yo no. Pero otros si lo son. Por ahora los horcruxes están bien guardados, porque nadie sabe que existen. Pero, si el Innombrable llega a sospechar que alguien anda detrás de ellos, se pondrá en movimiento de inmediato para esconderlos. Y entonces, nuestras posibilidades de destruirlos desaparecerán. La única esperanza para lograrlo, es hacerlo en silencio, en completo secreto. Pero, si la información se filtra al ministerio, estamos acabados, Potter. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Estamos todos MUERTOS. ¿Te quedó claro?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, y Snape supo que decía la verdad. ESO si lo había entendido. Observó que el chico volvía a indicar su boca.

-Si te lo quito, ¿no gritarás? –preguntó Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y Snape asintió. Lo apuntó con la varita, y Harry recuperó el habla.

-¡Asesino! ¡Usted lo mató! –lo acusó, pero muy bajito-. ¿Cómo pretende que confíe en usted?

Snape sonrió. Era una sonrisa amarga.

-Si. Lo maté, Potter. Tenía que ser así. No había otra alternativa. Y Dumbledore también lo sabía.

-Si la había –gruñó Harry-. Usted podría haber luchado contra ellos. Dumbledore lo podría haber ayudado.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

-No pretendo que lo entiendas. No hoy. Pero te pido que me creas lo siguiente: si Dumbledore estuviera aquí, te pediría que me hicieras caso. Confía en lo que te digo, hazlo por él.

-¿Y quién me dice que usted no quiere que me calle lo de los horcruxes para defender el alma de Voldemort? –preguntó Harry con odio.

Snape soltó una risa burlona, muy parecida a la que siempre usaba al dejar en ridículo a Harry.

-No digas ese nombre, y _por favor _usa tu cerebro, Potter –susurró-. Si quisiera callarte por Él, te habría _matado_. ¿No crees?

Harry lo quedó mirando. Era verdad.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace? –Lo desafió-. ¿Acaso no tiene miedo que le diga todo a los del ministerio? ¡Máteme! ¡Asegure mi silencio!

Snape lo quedó mirando, con una mueca horrible en la cara.

-No seas IMBECIL, Potter. Jamás he querido matarte. Nadie quiere matarte. Nadie de la Orden quiere tu muerte. Nadie del ministerio quiere tu muerte tampoco. Los únicos que quisieran verte muerto son el Innombrable y sus seguidores.

-O sea: usted.

Snape se agarró la cabeza con las manos, unos segundos, pensando.

-Mira, Potter –dijo finalmente, con mucha calma-. Nos queda poco tiempo, antes de que sea la hora de que Tully se vaya. Es obvio que no confías en mi. Por ahora, sólo te pido que pienses con lógica, y uses tu sentido común. Pase lo que pase: no DEJES que se enteren de lo de los horcruxes. Si es necesario, te golpeas la cabeza hasta aturdirte, te pegas los parpados, te pones a gritar... ¡Yo qué se! Haz lo que sea necesario para evitar que penetren tu mente, si sientes que tus defensas flaquean. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si –murmuró Harry con toda sinceridad.

Bien. Sobre lo de tu estadía aquí... No hay otro remedio. Estoy conciente de que no te gusta. Pero es inevitable. Tómatelo con madurez. Actúa. Sígueles la corriente. Evítate problemas. Eso te ayudará a no pasarlo tan mal, y eso te ayudará a controlar tu mente. No intentes escapar. No podrás, y sólo conseguirás ponerlos a la defensiva. ¿Comprendes?

-Claro. ¡Para usted es fácil decirlo! Pero es que no tiene idea lo que me acaban de hacer –explicó Harry con algo de angustia-. ¡No tiene idea!

Snape lo miró a los ojos, y Harry sintió como penetraba su mente. El recuerdo de la paliza que Umbridge le acababa de dar en el jardín, delante de todos, hizo que se le encendieran las mejillas.

-No debió hacer eso –le dijo con calma-. Al menos no así, delante de todos ellos. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, Potter. Aguanta el tiempo que queda, y evita los problemas de ahora en adelante.

Harry lo quedó mirando, y vio algo de simpatía en la cara del asesino. Recordó que era la mosca que lo había acompañado desde la noche en que había llegado, y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Snape era un asesino, un mortifago, un profesor maldito, pero en esta situación particular no parecía estar en su contra.

-Está bien –murmuró Harry-. ¿Se va a quedar, verdad?

-Si. Pero no sé por cuanto tiempo –murmuró Snape. Luego se puso de pie, y dejó la silla dónde estaba. Puso nuevamente la piedra sobre ella. Miró alrededor de la habitación, y recogió unos pesados zapatos de Harry. Se lo pasó.

-Póntelos.

Harry le hizo caso, sin entender.

-Ahora Potter, escúchame bien. Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí. Esa es otra información que debes defender a cualquier precio. ¿Lo harás?

-Si –contestó Harry. Entendía que la mosca Snape era útil y necesaria. Por mucho que le cayera mal, no había que dejar que lo encontraran.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió con amargura.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras de buena gente, en realidad. Pero no importa. Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: voy a retransformar a Tully. Modificaré su memoria. Recordará que tú lo atacaste sorpresivamente, golpeándole la cabeza, y que perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Pero me van a matar! –interrumpió Harry, escandalizado-. ¿Por qué mejor no le hace creer que conversó conmigo y ya?

-Eso sería mucho más fácil de descubrir. Tully podría sentir que algo anda mal con la conversación que recuerda. No manejo bien su lógica como para inventar una conversación de él contigo perfectamente creíble. En cambio, nadie negará la versión del ataque, cuando vean las huellas de tus zapatos en su cuello y su cabeza. Resultará mucho más creíble. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Harry tragó saliva, y asintió. Lo entendía.

-Entonces, cuando haga aparecer su cuerpo le modificaré rápidamente su memoria, y lo haré despertar. En ese momento exacto, yo desapareceré. Tú debes botarlo al suelo, y patearlo como si lo vinieras haciendo hace un tiempo.

-¡Pero me van a matar cuando se enteren! –insistió Harry preocupado. Snape suspiró.

-Lo siento. Pero no veo otra solución segura –le dijo Snape con pesar-. Di que te asustaste. Inventa algo. Intenta ponerte a llorar, eso podría funcionar con Umbridge.

-Está bien –murmuró Harry, resignado.

Snape lo quedó mirando, y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Necesitamos que él crea que perdió el conocimiento por tus patadas. De modo que debes hacerlo a conciencia. Creíble. Patéalo como si me estuvieras pateando a mi –le sugirió-. Eso puede ayudarte.

Harry lo quedó mirando.

-Algún día espero darme ese gusto –murmuró. Snape podía estar del mismo lado, pero eso todavía no le impedía sentir odio por él.

Snape finalmente quitó el hechizo de la puerta y las paredes, e hizo como dijo. En menos de diez segundos retransformó a Tully y le modificó la memoria. Tras una última mirada a Harry desapareció, y una mosca voló y se escondió.

Harry no perdió tiempo. Empujó a Tully al suelo y le pateó la cabeza, el cuello, el torso. Era una sensación extraña. No le gustaba estar haciendo algo así, pero sentía una sensación de ligereza, de desquite. Toda su rabia acumulada fue a parar sobre el brujo que yacía a sus pies.

Tom Tully quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Harry temió haberlo matado. Tenía muy mal aspecto, la cara llena de hematomas. Se acercó asustado. Respiraba. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Esperó. Sería estúpido salir corriendo a decir que acababa de patear a Tully hasta la inconciencia.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Algunos minutos más tarde, sintió abrirse la puerta de seguridad, y Umbridge apareció en el umbral. El espectáculo la mantuvo estupefacta por algunos segundos.

Harry, recordando la recomendación de Snape, se concentró hasta conseguir llorar.

-Yo... lo siento –murmuró con voz de arrepentimiento-. No sé por qué lo hice. Sólo recuerdo que sentí miedo, y creo que me descontrolé.

Umbridge se acercó a Tully. Revisó que estaba vivo, y que todavía tenía su varita guardada. Claramente, había sospechado que Harry se la habría quitado. Al encontrarla, miró a Harry con algo menos de enojo. Al parecer, se había tragado lo de la crisis de pánico. Pero eso no la ablandó mucho. Miró a Harry, y el chico supo que estaba enojada.

-Anda a la sala de trabajo, y siéntate en el rincón. Creo que te hace falta –espetó.

-Por favor no –le pidió Harry-. No me haga sentarme ahí. No después de... de lo de esta tarde.

Umbridge lo quedó mirando.

-Claramente, Harry, todavía no entiendes las reglas –dijo indicando a Tully-. Obedece. No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo, necesito llevar a este hombre adonde lo puedan ayudar, después de lo que le hiciste.

Harry la miró con la mejor cara de "pobre niño" que pudo lograr. Pero la bruja lo apuntó con la varita, y Harry corrió por su vida entendiendo que no la haría cambiar de idea.

000

El reloj de la sala de trabajo indicó a Harry que llevaba más de tres horas en el rincón. Había llegado pasadas las seis de la tarde, y al dar vuelta la cabeza notó que iban a ser las nueve y media. Estaba cansado, y le dolía el trasero más de lo que imaginaba que podría llegar a dolerle. Eso mismo hacía que no intentara irse a la cama, que es lo que más deseaba. Sabía, por experiencia, que la silla no lo dejaría ir a menos que llegara alguien a decirle que se levantara.

Tenía además otro problema apremiante. Ir al baño. Si no se daban prisa, encontrarían un charco. Ya nos se podría seguir aguantando mucho tiempo más.

Finalmente, alguien apareció. Era Amelia.

-La señora dice que se puede ir a la cama –le informó con voz fría.

Harry se puso de pie, aliviado. Iba a correr al baño, pero al ver los ojos rojos de la bruja decidió que había algo más urgente que vaciar su vejiga.

-Señorita Amelia, lo siento –le dijo con toda honestidad-. Estoy muy arrepentido de haberla puesto en peligro, y de haberle robado la varita. Le juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer. Por favor. Perdóneme.

Amelia asintió, pero no sonrió.

-Está bien, le creo. Mejor vaya al baño, que está que se hace.

Harry le hizo caso de inmediato. Cuando salió del baño. Amelia seguía ahí.

-Olvidé decirle que la señora lo despertará más temprano mañana.

-Gracias señorita Amelia. Espero que no pase mala noche por mi culpa.

Amelia desapareció por la puerta de seguridad, sin contestar.

Harry volvió a su cuarto, que estaba oscuro. Se acostó de bruces en la cama, agotado. La mosca llegó al poco rato.

-No me pida que practique –murmuró Harry-. Estoy que me quedo dormido, y no quiero sentarme sobre la cama para mantenerme despierto.

La mosca voló a la ventana, y escribió "descansa". Harry agradeció que no lo fastidiara esa noche, y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

000

**AN:** ¡Felicitaciones a quien adivinó la identidad de la mosca (ahora no recuerdo quien era)! Si alguien quiere ver más a Snape transformándose en mosca, puede leer el capítulo 35 de "un verano complicado" (¡eso es auto-propaganda!).


	12. La dura realidad

**Capítulo 12 La dura realidad**

Umbridge despertó a Harry a las siete y media al día siguiente, para revisar el trabajo del día anterior y escribir en el diario. Pareció satisfecha con el dibujo de la Alegría, y no lo molestó por no haber alcanzado a hacer todo. Le encargó más lectura, más pasatiempos, y un dibujo de un recuerdo alegre.

Harry comenzó con la política de comportarse como Umbridge pedía. Pasó el día sin problemas, salvo por el hecho de que Amelia no le decía nada más que lo estrictamente necesario. Tom Tully no apareció, y Harry prefirió no preguntar.

Y pasaron así varios días, sin que Harry se metiera en ningún problema. Se puso las túnicas de mago todos los días, estudió el tiempo solicitado, dibujó toda clase de tonterías, y llenó el diario con el mundo tal y como lo veía la bruja. Umbridge parecía satisfecha, había domesticado a su carga. Amelia, por el contrario, siguió todo el tiempo fría con él. De Tully no supo nada, y eso lo mantuvo muy feliz.

La mosca acompañó a Harry todo ese tiempo, forzándolo a practicar el occluir su mente. Harry no le veía mucho el sentido (le resultaba fácil frente a la mosca), pero le siguió la corriente de todos modos.

Pero la calma rara vez dura en la vida de Harry, y el día viernes 9 de agosto llegaron nuevamente las dificultades: Tom Tully volvió a la carga.

El brujo apareció acabando la cena. Harry, que se estaba comiendo una ensalada de frutas, sintió que le costaba tragar la frutilla que se acababa de echar a la boca. ¡Tenía que occluir su mente! ¡Rápido!

Se sentaron en la sala, y Umbridge se fue tras lanzarle a Harry una mirada de advertencia. Tom Tully parecía un poco nervioso. Seguramente, ya no le hacía gracia quedarse a solas con Harry. Aparentemente, sus capacidades en duelos y defensas no se comparaban con las que tenía en ataques mentales.

"¿Qué demonios hago?", pensó Harry con desesperación. Snape había sido claro: tenía que hacer lo posible por mantener sus defensas mentales, o hacer lo que fuera para evitar que fuera interrogado.

Vació su mente, y cruzó los dedos.

-¿Por qué me atacaste? –preguntó Tully, mirándolo fijamente.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía con violencia. Estaba nervioso, y sabía que en ese estado le sería imposible mantener su mente cerrada. En un acto desesperado, cerró los ojos.

-Usted me pone nervioso –respondió con franqueza.

-Abre los ojos, Harry –ordenó el brujo. Pero Harry los cerró con más fuerza.

-No. Vamos a hablar, si eso es lo que quiere. Pero no quiero que se meta en mi cabeza. No tiene ningún derecho.

-Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho –confirmó el brujo con calma-. Pero la vida de muchas personas está en juego, y a veces hay que saber ceder un poco. Es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios, por el bien común.

-Haga lo que quiera. Pero en mi cabeza no se meta –respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué no quieres cooperar? No somos tus enemigos, Harry.

-Me secuestraron, y me tienen aquí prisionero –se burló Harry-. ¿Quiere que le crea que son mis amigos después de eso?

-Es para protegerte –dijo Tully como si fuera obvio-. ¿No te lo explicaron?

-No les creo una palabra –murmuró Harry-. Creo que me tienen aquí para usarme.

-¿Usarte?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Así por ejemplo –respondió Harry fastidiado-. Usted, en este momento, intenta obligarme a darle información.

-Si quisiera _obligarte_ ya te habría hecho abrir los ojos –respondió el brujo, como si lo que Harry acababa de decir no tuviera ningún sentido.

Harry no dijo nada. Era verdad. Tom Tully no había intentado obligarlo a abrir los ojos. Al ver que no contestaba, el brujo continuó:

-Fuiste traído aquí como medida de protección. El ministerio permitió que te quedaras con tu familia materna debido a la protección que su sangre te proveía. Pero era evidente que el Innombrable intentaría quitarte del camino apenas esa barrera desapareciera. Estás aquí para que no te maten, Harry.

-¿Y usted viene para saludarme y desearme las buenas noches, verdad? –preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

-Estamos todos trabajando para eliminar la amenaza que El Innombrable representa –explicó Tully con voz cansada-. Todo el mundo sabe que Albus Dumbledore confiaba en ti, y que probablemente te confió información valiosa antes de morir. Él nunca quiso cooperar con nosotros. Pero ahora está muerto, y El Innombrable sigue ahí, creciendo en fuerza. Necesitamos eliminarlo lo antes posible, y cualquier información que tú pudieras dar nos podría ayudar. No somos tus enemigos, Harry. ¡Estamos del mismo lado! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?

-Podrían empezar dejándome ir –sugirió Harry-. Odio estar encerrado aquí. No soporto a Dolores Umbridge.

-Sería difícil encontrar un lugar más seguro que este –razonó Tully-. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

-A La Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley –dijo Harry rápidamente. ¿Sería posible que lo dejaran ir? Tully parecía dispuesto a negociar. Harry esperó su respuesta, pero esta no vino. Algo preocupado, abrió uno de los ojos.

Tully no lo miraba. De hecho: miraba el piso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry. Tully levantó la vista y lo miró con una cara extraña.

-La Madriguera ya no existe, Harry –murmuró finalmente.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué le ocurrió a los Weasley? –preguntó Harry asustado.

-Están viviendo en otro lugar, cuya localización ni yo conozco. Fueron atacados. Lo siento.

-¿Pero están bien? –preguntó Harry, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Están todos vivos. Pero la señora Weasley está en San Mungo, con daño permanente –explicó Tully con pesar-. Lo siento.

-¡Quiero ir a verla! –rogó Harry.

-No creo que sea prudente –dijo Tully con voz fría-. Y, de todos modos, no podría reconocerte. Lo siento.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez no era para impedir que atacaran su mente.

-Las cosas arriba están cambiando muy rápido, Harry –murmuró Tully con voz cansada-. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos puedas dar. ¿No lo entiendes?

Harry pensó, de pronto, que podía ser una trampa. ¿Y si todo lo que le había contado Tully no era más que un montón de mentiras para hacerlo hablar?

-¿Sabe qué? No le creo nada –espetó Harry, con los ojos bien cerrados-. Creo que usted es un manipulador.

-Me gustaría mucho que fuera mentira lo de los Weasley, Harry. Pero, por desgracia, es verdad. Toma –le dijo pasándole algo.

Harry, sin abrir los ojos, tomó lo que le pasaban. Parecía un rollo de pergamino. Abrió los ojos, y vio que se trataba de la edición del profeta del martes anterior. Aunque no era el principal titular, había una pequeña foto de la propiedad de los Weasley, con unas ruinas en lo que había sido la casa. Un pequeño titular decía "Nuevo ataque. Victima es familia de Sangre Limpia". Harry no quiso seguir leyendo. Dejó caer el diario y se fue corriendo al baño del vestíbulo, dónde vomitó toda la cena.

Se lavó la cara varias veces, pero se le volvía a llenar de lágrimas. Era todo muy terrible. Se quedó un largo tiempo así, hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Harry querido? –preguntó Umbridge desde el vestíbulo.

-No –murmuró Harry, llorando. Nada estaba bien. Era todo una gran pesadilla.

Escuchó un _Alohomora_ y la puerta se abrió. La bruja se acercó a él, y pudo ver su cara de sapo en el espejo, detrás de él.

-Vamos –le dijo, tomándole un hombro e intentando que se moviera.

-No quiero volver donde Tully –murmuró Harry.

-El señor Tully ya se fue –informó la bruja-. No debió haberte mostrado eso.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

-Queremos que estés tranquilo –explicó Umbridge como si fuera obvio-. No hay para qué cargarte más a ti. Ya has sufrido demasiado.

-¿Y querían ocultármelo hasta cuando? –preguntó Harry enojado-. ¿Hasta que todos estuvieran muertos?

-Vamos –dijo la bruja empujándolo a moverse, sin responder a la pregunta-. Es tarde.

Harry se soltó con violencia.

-¡Quiero ir a ver a Ron! ¡ES MI AMIGO! –gritó. También quería ver a Ginny. Había sido su novia después de todo. Y todavía la amaba.

-No se puede –explicó la bruja-. Así son las cosas. Ahora vamos -insistió.

-¡NO! –gritó Harry-. Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero ver a los Weasley. Quiero estar con las personas que quiero.

-No se puede, Harry querido –insistió Umbridge-. Tú estarías en gran peligro si sales de aquí. Y los pondrías en más peligro todavía si te acercas a ellos. Pero verás a tus amigos Ron y Ginny cuando vuelvan al colegio. Ten paciencia.

Harry pensó en Ginny, y se volvió a echar a llorar. ¿Y qué pasaría si moría antes del primero de septiembre? Quería verla. Abrazarla. Besarla.

-Acompáñame por las buenas, Harry querido –sugirió la bruja-. Sé que te sientes muy mal, y no quisiera tener que castigarte en este momento. Vamos.

Harry la siguió hasta el cuarto de trabajo, caminando en modo automático. Ya nada importaba. Escribió el diario en forma mecánica. Pensó en la señora Weasley, en San Mungo. Se volvió a echar a llorar. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que estuviera frente a él en ese momento, abrazándolo y diciéndole que no era verdad, y que todo estaría bien!

000

Umbridge se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry, cuando éste se acostó. Harry, auque no sentía gran simpatía por ella, dejó que le hiciera cariño en la cabeza. Después de todo, la bruja había sido amable con él. Y, aunque había olvidado llamarla "señorita Umbridge" en forma sistemática esa noche, la bruja había hecho la vista gorda. Cerró los ojos, e intentó imaginarse que la que le estaba haciendo cariño era la mamá de Ron. Aunque era mentira, el juego le trajo algo de paz. Sin darse cuenta, se terminó quedando dormido.

000

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche. Acababa de tener una pesadilla extraña. Soñó que ya no era él. Voldemort vivía en su cuerpo. Pero era distinto a las veces en que lo había poseído, como cuando había ido tras la profecía, en el ministerio. Él _era_ Voldemort, en su sueño.

Se quedó jadeando, cubierto de sudor. ¿Se abría conectado con Voldemort esa noche? Se tocó la cicatriz. No le dolía. De pronto una idea horrible cruzó su mente. Pensó en los horcruxes. Pensó en esos objetos, que contenían parte del alma de Voldemort. Pensó en Nagini, un ser vivo, que cargaba también con parte de su alma. ¿Sería posible que Voldemort hubiera conservado una de las partes de su alma en otro ser vivo? ¿Sería posible que hubiera guardado un fragmento en él mismo, la noche en que mató a sus padres?

Harry se sintió mareado ante la posibilidad de ser portador de parte del alma de Voldemort. ¿Podría ser posible que aquella noche le hubiera transferido una parte de su alma? Pero recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre la protección que el amor de su madre había dejado en el. Quirrel, que cargaba una parte de Voldemort, no lo había podido tocar. Y, sin embargo, Voldemort había podido tomar dominio de su cuerpo en el ministerio, al final del quinto año. Y había tentado a Dumbledore con la posibilidad de matarlo, matando a Harry. Dumbledore no lo había hecho, por supuesto. Pero... a lo mejor no lo había hecho porque sabía que sería inútil. A lo mejor ya en ese entonces sospechaba que el alma de Voldemort estaba en varios pedazos, y que destruir el objeto portador de una de las partes no lo mataría por completo. ¿De qué hubiera servido matar a Harry entonces? Se hubiera deshecho sólo de _una fracción _de Voldemort.

Pero si Harry portaba una parte del alma de Voldemort, ¿por qué el brujo había intentado eliminarlo? ¿Sería posible que prefiriera peder una de las partes de su alma con tal de deshacerse de Harry?

También recordó lo que Dumbledore le había confiado el año anterior: era muy probable que la noche en que fue a matarlo, Voldemort había querido fabricar con su muerte el sexto de sus Horcruxes. ¿Qué tal si la protección que su madre le dejó hizo que sus planes fallaran? ¿Qué tal si en vez de lograr traspasar un séptimo de su alma a un objeto, al no lograr matarlo, había terminado traspasando ese séptimo de su alma a él, a Harry Potter? Sería posible que algo saliera mal en los planes de Voldemort. Después de todo, Él no esperaba que su madre se sacrificaría por él.

Estos pensamientos perturbaron profundamente a Harry, al punto que por unos instantes incluso olvidó la tragedia de los Weasley.

-No. No. No. No puede ser –murmuró desesperado. Si eso que temía resultaba ser verdad, entonces sería imposible acabar con Voldemort sin morir él mismo. Mientras él, Harry Potter, viviera, una parte de Voldemort continuaría viva. Aunque acabara con todos los otros horcruxes, siempre existiría una parte de Voldemort viviendo en él.

La mosca aparentemente lo había escuchado, y voló hacia él. Pero Harry estaba demasiado confundido. No quería hablar con Snape sobre sus nuevos temores. A lo mejor Snape _sabía_ que Harry cargaba parte del alma de Voldemort. A lo mejor era por eso que no lo mataba: para conservar bien el sexto de los horcruxes de su amo. Y si no era así, si Snape estaba de _verdad_ en contra de Voldemort, entonces tampoco podía contarle sus sospechas. ¡Snape, al saber que Harry cargaba parte del enemigo, lo mataría de inmediato!

En resumen: no podía contarle a Snape sus temores. Fuera cual fuera el lado del que estaba.

¿Con quién podía hablar? La respuesta era clara y terrible. Con NADIE. Con absolutamente NADIE. Harry acababa de llegar a una horrenda conclusión: estaba sólo, rodeado de posibles enemigos.

La mosca voló alrededor de él con insistencia, pero Harry se tapó hasta las orejas con la sábana. Comenzó a sentir calor, y a ahogarse. Pero casi hubiera preferido morir en ese momento. Después de todo, si era verdad que cargaba con parte de Voldemort, les estaría haciendo a todos un favor muriendo.

La mosca terminó encontrando un pliegue por el cual entrar, y Harry la sintió caminar por su cara, por las partes de su piel que no estaban mojadas con lágrimas.

-Déjeme –murmuró Harry.

La mosca no se fue. Al contrario. Harry se dio cuenta con horror que se le quería meter por uno de los oídos. El zumbido era insoportable, y Harry desesperado se sentó sobre la cama.

Respiró con alivio el aire del cuarto, que le pareció fresco y limpio comparado con el que se había acumulado bajo la sábana.

-¿Qué demonios quiere? –dijo llorando-. ¡Déjeme en paz!

La mosca voló hacia la ventana, y dibujó un signo de interrogación. Harry la miró exasperado. Decidió contarle lo de la familia de Ginny y Ron. Eso justificaría su estado.

-Supe que los Weasley fueron atacados. Eso. ¿Me va a dejar en paz ahora?

La mosca dibujó nuevamente un signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué más detalles quiere? –murmuró Harry, secándose la cara con la sábana-. Fueron atacados. Su casa fue destruida. La señora Weasley está en San Mungo con daño permanente. Y el resto de la familia se encuentra escondida. ¿Me deja en paz ahora?

La mosca escribió "lo siento", y Harry resopló fastidiado.

-Déjeme en paz –murmuró, y se volvió a acostar, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Para su gran alivio, la mosca no volvió a molestarlo.

**AN**: Fe de erratas: en el capítulo 7 dice "_Miércoles 3 de julio_" y debería decir "_Miércoles 31 de julio_". Gracias a todos los que me han dejado algún review. Me gustan mucho mucho mucho los reviews :)


	13. En guerra con Tully

**Capítulo 13 En guerra con Tully**

En los días que siguieron, Harry se sintió más deprimido y confundido que nunca. Había momentos en que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Ya no sabía en que bando estaba. Ya no sabía a quién creerle. Ya no confiaba en la mosca Snape. Y seguía sin confiar en sus captores del ministerio. Se sentía solo. Muy solo.

Había momentos en que encontraba razonable lo que Snape le había explicado días atrás, cuando había atacado a Tully. Pero luego pensaba en que él mismo era un Horcruxe, y que Snape sólo quería proteger el secreto de su amo y la parte de su alma que cargaba. Había momentos en que odiaba a todos los del ministerio, pero había momentos en que les creía todas sus amabilidades, y se dejaba mecer por el sentimiento de estar rodeado de gente que lo protegía.

Era fácil confundirse. Harry estaba conciente de estar prisionero en una jaulita de oro. Porque era verdad: estaba seguro ahí abajo, y desde que había optado por "portarse bien" no lo habían vuelto a tratar mal. Estaba protegido, cómodo, y lo obligaban a mantener su mente ocupada con los deberes que le dejaban. Había momentos en que incluso llegaba a creer que era menos infeliz que con tío Vernon y tía Petunia.

Hacia mediados de mes, Harry se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina, y ya no sabía qué pensar. Tom Tully había vuelto seguido a hablar con él. No le había vuelto a dar noticias del "mundo de arriba". Aparentemente, se lo habían prohibido.

Harry, para su gran asombro, había comenzado a sentir algo de agrado al verlo. No era simpatía. Era, simplemente, parte de la rutina que se había establecido, y que no le desagradaba completamente. Tully no lo forzaba a nada, aunque insistía incansablemente en la necesidad de que cooperara.

Tom Tully le había dejado mantener los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, en todas sus visitas. Pero, la última vez que se habían visto, había prevenido a Harry que ya no se lo permitiría más. Y eso había sido el sábado 17 de agosto. "Ayer", pensó Harry, mientras terminaba de comerse la gelatina de limón que le habían dado de postre la cena del día domingo.

Harry estaba nervioso. Tully llegaba usualmente después de la cena, y venía casi todos los días. No sabía qué haría si lo forzaban de algún modo a mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué podía hacer para mantenerlo fuera de su mente? ¡No se sentía capaz de occluir suficientemente su mente! Harry sentía horror ante la idea que pudieran descubrir lo de los Horcruxes, y pánico ante la posibilidad de que notaran que él mismo era uno de ellos. No es que le tuviera miedo a la muerte, no. Al contrario: había momentos en que deseaba morir. Pero le daba asco que se dieran cuenta de que parte de Voldemort vivía en él. Se sentía sucio. Impuro. No quería ni pensar en lo que pensarían Ginny, Hermione, Ron, y sus otros amigos, si sabían que habían sido amigos de un ser que cargaba con parte del alma de Voldemort. Preferiría morir sin que todos ellos llegaran a enterarse de su terrible secreto.

Harry escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el sendero del jardín. Ya reconocía esos pasos. Era Tully.

Umbridge se puso de pie para ir a recibirlo, y Harry tuvo una súbita inspiración. Tomó el salero de la mesa, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Si era necesario, le tiraría sal a la cara de Tully. ¡Dudaba que alguien pudiera practicar la legeremancia con sal en los ojos!

Tully apareció en el umbral de la puerta del comedor, como siempre. Y Harry lo siguió hasta la sala, como siempre.

Harry se sentó nervioso en su puesto habitual, y cerró los ojos. A lo mejor tenía suerte, y no necesitaba usar la sal. Pero, por si acaso, comenzó a destapar el salero con la mano, en el bolsillo.

-Harry, abre los ojos –le ordenó Tully-. Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer.

-No –insistió Harry, con las manos en los bolsillos. En la mano derecha ya tenía preparado un puñado de sal.

-Prefiero que los abras por las buenas, Harry –insistió Tully con calma-. Nos estamos quedando cortos de tiempo. He tenido mucha paciencia contigo. Pero más gente sigue muriendo allá arriba. No te podemos seguir esperando eternamente.

-He contestado a todas sus preguntas –respondió Harry desafiante (aunque había mentido en muchas, claro)-. Si no creen en mi palabra es su problema. No voy a permitir que se metan en mi mente.

-Nadie quiere forzarte, Harry. Pero si es necesario lo haremos. Por favor no nos obligues a llegar a eso. Abre los ojos. Por favor –insistió Tully.

-No. No insista –respondió Harry, intentando ocultar lo asustado que estaba. Tenía la sal lista en su mano, pero no tenía deseos de lanzarla a los ojos a nadie. No es que apreciara mucho a Tully. Pero tampoco era un sádico, y suponía que recibir un puñado de sal en los ojos debía ser muy doloroso.

Escuchó que Tully se ponía de pie, y se acercaba. El sillón se hundió a su lado, y sintió la mano de Tully en su cara, sobre su párpado derecho. Intentó abrirle el ojo, suavemente. Harry lo cerró con más fuerza, y se alejó.

-¡No me toque! –dijo furioso.

-Puedo hacerlo con magia, ¿sabes? –lo amenazó el brujo-. Pero no te quiero hacer daño.

-¡Déjeme en paz! –pidió Harry, y notó que su propia de voz mostraba debilidad. Parecía un ruego.

-Es necesario –dijo Tully. Harry notó que se había puesto de pie, y que estaba al lado de él. Sintió como le tomaba del brazo, y lo forzaba a volver a sentarse. Volvió a sentir que intentaba abrirle el ojo, y Harry volvió a apretarlo con más fuerza. Escuchó un suspiro exasperado.

-No me dejas otra alternativa –murmuró Tully, alejándose-. Lo siento.

Harry sintió un impacto en su cara, y vio al brujo sentado frente a él. Intentó cerrar sus ojos, pero parecía no tener párpados, o bien no le hacían caso. Comenzaron a picarle mucho los ojos. Comenzó a desesperarse.

-Pare esto, por favor –rogó.

-Lo siento –respondió Tully-. Pero necesitamos acabar con esto, y tú insistes en no cooperar.

Harry vio con desesperación la mirada del brujo clavarse en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía alternativa. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía defender el secreto.

Harry le lanzó sal a los ojos, y Tom Tully claramente no se lo esperaba. Se puso de pie de inmediato, gritando. Intentó correr hacia el vestíbulo, pero tropezó con la mesa de centro y cayó de bruces. Umbridge llegó corriendo desde el pasillo, al igual que Amelia desde el vestíbulo.

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? –preguntó Umbridge asustada, mirando a Harry sin párpados, y a Tully retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –preguntó Amelia asustada, corriendo hacia Harry-. ¡Si no tiene párpados!

Amelia sacó su varita del bolsillo del delantal, y tras varios intentos fallidos logró hacerle aparecer nuevamente los párpados a Harry. El chico parpadeó agradecido.

-Ayuden a Tully –dijo apenas se sintió mejor-. Tiene sal en los ojos.

Umbridge, que se encontraba arrodillada junto al brujo (que estaba en estado de shock), lo miró con horror.

-¡Aguamenti! –dijo de inmediato, y comenzó a enjuagar los ojos del brujo.

Amelia salió corriendo de la casa, y Harry escuchó que le gritaba a los aurores de la entrada que fueran a buscar a un medimago rápido.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron seis brujos en túnicas verdes con el emblema de San Mungo. Al darse cuenta del problema, uno de ellos puso rápidamente en los ojos de Tully una pasta de un frasco que hizo aparecer. Se lo llevaron de inmediato después de eso.

Harry se quedó solo con Umbridge, y con Amelia. Ambos lo miraban con espanto.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó Umbridge, con una voz que más que enojo denotaba miedo.

-Si. Pero lo hice para defenderme. ¡Él me dejó sin párpados primero! –dijo Harry para defenderse. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero él había intentado no llegar a esos extremos.

-¿De dónde sacaste la sal para atacarlo? –preguntó Umbridge con frialdad.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Si decía la verdad, adivinarían de que había _planeado _atacar a Tully.

-Apareció en mi mano –mintió, sin saber qué inventar.

-No pudiste hacer magia involuntaria –respondió secamente Umbridge.

La bruja se acercó rápidamente a él. Harry retrocedió, intentando escapar, pero fue petrificado y cayó sobre un sillón, inmóvil. Umbridge le registró los bolsillos, y encontró el salero abierto en medio de la sal desparramada.

Harry no supo qué decir para defenderse. La bruja se veía furiosa, su rostro estaba lívido. Amelia estaba metros detrás. Se había llevado las manos a la cara y lo miraba con horror.

-Has ido demasiado lejos, Harry –murmuró Umbridge, cuya papada tiritaba con frenesí-. Primero inmovilizas a Amelia y armas un incendio a su lado, y ahora casi dejas ciego a Tom. ¿No tienes conciencia muchacho?

-¡No quería hacerlo! –insistió Harry-. Intenté convencerlo por las buenas de que no me atacara. Pero al final no me dejó más remedio. ¡Tengo derecho a defenderme! ¡Él me dejó sin párpados!

-Te creería si no supiera que sacaste el salero del comedor ANTES de que Tom te atacara a ti –espetó Umbridge-. Pero para mi está claro de que tu ataque fue planificado.

-¡Porque sabía que él intentaría atacarme hoy! –insistió Harry-. ¡Me lo dijo ayer! Por eso me llevé el salero. Porque sabía que podría necesitar defenderme.

-Lo que sea que te haya dicho, o hecho –respondió Umbridge-, no justifica tu crueldad. Ese hombre podría quedar ciego. CIEGO, Harry, por TU culpa.

Harry tragó saliva. No deseaba dejar ciego a Tully. No era tan malo. Sólo quería convencerlo de que lo dejara en paz.

-Lo siento –murmuró-. No quiero que quede ciego.

-Esperemos que no –respondió Umbridge-. Lo que hiciste fue horrible.

-Lo sé –murmuró Harry, deseando haber encontrado una solución menos drástica.

-Ahora si que te lo tienes bien ganado... –murmuró La bruja. Y dicho esto lo dio vuelta sobre el sillón, dejándolo boca abajo. Harry sintió con espanto que le levantaba la túnica, y le desnudaba el trasero. Intentó escapar, pero no se podía mover. Tuvo que soportar todos los golpes que siguieron sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando Umbridge pensó que ya había sido suficiente, le quitó el hechizo y Harry se pudo mover. Se puso de pie, llorando, y puso su ropa en su lugar.

-Vamos –dijo la bruja apuntándolo con la varita-. Al cuarto de trabajo.

Harry obedeció. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero sabía también que no podía evitarlo. Si se ponía difícil, sólo conseguiría que su castigo empeorara.

Cómo ya era tarde, sólo estuvo sentado en el rincón media hora. Y era una suerte, ya que permanecer sentado le resultaba muy molesto. Cuando Umbridge volvió a decirle que se podía poner de pie, lo obligó a sentarse en la mesa y a escribir en el diario. Harry se sintió muy mal al escribir lo que le había hecho a Tully. A pesar de que el brujo lo había dejado sin parpados, estaba conciente de que lanzarle sal había sido una crueldad. Ahora se arrepentía. Podría haber encontrado otra solución. Podría haberle lanzado el agua del florero. Podría haberle metido un dedo al ojo. Podría haberle dado la espalda en forma sistemática. Podría haber intentado escapar corriendo. ¡Había tantas otras cosas que podría haber hecho!

Terminó de escribir, y le acercó el diario a Umbridge. La bruja lo leyó, y pareció satisfecha. A ese paso, Harry ya sabía cómo escribir para dejarla contenta.

-Ahora vete a la cama, Harry –dijo la bruja (ya no usaba todo el tiempo el insoportable "Harry querido")-. Desde mañana, y hasta el jueves, te quedarás sin ir al jardín. En vez de eso, te vas a quedar aquí, sentado en el rincón. ¿Entendido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró Harry con pesar. Eso significaba estar en el rincón tres veces al día, por cuatro días. Una hora y media al día. ¡Seis horas en total!

-Y en vez de hacer actividades en el libro de pasatiempos –agregó-, vas a dedicar una hora diaria a escribir "prometo no volver a atacar a nadie". Cien veces diarias. Hasta el jueves también. ¿Entendido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry, deseando estar a kilómetros de ahí.

-Entonces ve a acostarte. En diez minutos volveré a apagar la luz –dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie.

000

Harry lloró mucho esa noche, sin conseguir quedarse dormido. La mosca insistió en que le contara, pero Harry sólo le dijo, después de que lo fastidiara demasiado:

-¡Déjeme en paz! Hice lo que me dijo: impedí que penetraran mi mente _a cualquier precio_. ¡Y ahora estoy pagando ese precio!

000

Los días pasaron amargamente para Harry. Ahora que no los tenía, extrañaba los momentos de tranquilidad en el jardín. Media hora en la silla del rincón, que lo hacía saltar unas cuantas veces antes de quedarse quieta, tres veces al día, había conseguido mantener siempre presente el dolor de su trasero. Esos momentos se le hacían eternos, parecía que Amelia nunca llegaría a decirle que se podía poner de pie.

Había temido que lo de las líneas fuera con la siniestra pluma negra de Umbridge. Pero no. Tenía que escribir con tinta y pluma normales. Es ya era algo. Además, siempre se tardaba menos de una hora en terminar. Eso le dejaba algunos minutos de paz, en los que se aburría ya que no tenía nada divertido ni agradable que hacer.

Harry abrigó la esperanza de que Tom Tully no volvería a verlo después de lo del ataque. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. El jueves, a la hora del desayuno, Umbridge volvió a hablar del tema por primera vez desde la fatídica noche del ataque.

-Te tengo una buena noticia, Harry querido –le dijo mientras revolvía el café de su taza, para disolver el azúcar-. Tom Tully estará bien. Lograron revertir el daño de sus ojos, y quedará sin secuelas.

-Me alegro señorita Umbridge –contestó Harry, aliviado. Todavía se sentía culpable, cuando recordaba lo que había pasado.

-Vendrá a verte mañana –agregó la bruja-, y espero que te disculpes con él.

-Si señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry, resignado.

-Y tienes prohibido atacarlo en cualquier forma. No le puedes hacer nada. Si le llegas a hacer algo, te vas a arrepentir. ¿Entendido?

-Si señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry, algo asustado. ¿Podían hacerle más de lo que ya le habían hecho? ¿Podían hacerle su vida todavía _más _miserable?

Esa pregunta (creo que ya lo he dicho antes), es una pregunta peligrosa. Las cosas malas siempre pueden ser peores. Si uno pierde un ojo, por ejemplo, siempre puede llegar a perder los dos. Y si ya perdió los dos, siempre puede quedar sordo, o perder una mano, o tener un terrible dolor en el dedo chico del pie izquierdo. En fin.

Harry pasó su último día de condena deseando que jamás llegara el día siguiente. No quería volver a ver a Tully.

Esa noche, Harry le contó sus temores a la mosca. Al final, el lunes anterior, le había terminado contando todo lo que había pasado el domingo por la noche. Snape se había mostrado comprensivo, y no lo había criticado por lo de la sal. La mosca estuvo algunos segundos inmóvil (estupefacta, si es que el adjetivo se puede aplicar a un insecto), hasta que finalmente había escrito "entiendo".

Ese viernes (23 de agosto) Harry pudo por fin volver a salir al jardín. Recibió el sol con alegría, a pesar del temor que tenía a que llegara la noche. Intentó relajarse. Había tomado una decisión. Obviamente, ya no podía atacar a Tully de ninguna forma. Pero ya tenía pensado planes alternativos. Si volvía a hacerle algo como quitarle los párpados, intentaría darle la espalda en forma sistemática. Si eso no resultaba, correría, botando todo a su paso si era necesario. Si eso no daba resultado, intentaría poner algo entre sus ojos y los de Tully: un cojín, su ropa, su mano... ¡Lo que fuera! Y si eso no daba resultado, intentaría desenfocar la vista, poniéndose turnio. Ya había practicado frente al espejo del baño. Podía hacerlo rápidamente. El único problema es que era agotador, y le costaba mantenerlo por un tiempo largo.

Había pensado también en ocultarse, pero eso no daría resultado: lo buscarían y lo encontrarían. Había tenido la idea de dejar la casa en la penumbra, pero no podía hacerlo sin magia. Había pensado incluso en meterse el mismo los dedos a los ojos y gritar, para evitar ser interrogado. Pero no se atrevía. Por más decidido que estuviera, simplemente no podía hacerse daño a si mismo, dañando sus propios ojos. También había evaluado la idea de Snape de golpearse la cabeza, pero la había descartado por la misma razón.

Esa tarde le costó mucho responder a las preguntas de Umbridge sobre lo que había leído. No recordaba casi nada. Tampoco había conseguido hacer un dibujo decente. El tema había sido "mi animal favorito". Harry había querido dibujar a Hedwig, pero le quedó espantosa. Era una mezcla entre un gato, y un mono de nieve con pico. Umbridge no estaba contenta, pero por suerte no hizo nada más que retarlo un poco.

Harry también tuvo dificultades para tragarse la comida en la cena. Intentó disculparse, pero Umbridge no lo dejó levantarse, y lo obligó a comerse todo. Harry miró con aprensión los huevos fritos que parecían mirarlo desde el plato.

Tully llegó después de la cena, como era habitual. Umbridge obligó a Harry a ir a recibirlo al vestíbulo. El brujo apretó la mandíbula apenas lo vio.

-Buenas noches Harry –lo saludó con frialdad.

-Buenas noches señor Tully –contestó Harry-. Perdón por lo de la sal. Lo siento. Me alegra ver que ya está bien.

-Está bien –dijo el brujo-. Vamos.

Harry entró nervioso a la sala. Repitió el plan en su cabeza. "Darle la espalda, correr haciendo mucho escándalo, poner una barrera física entre sus ojos y los míos, desenfocar la vista". No pensaba intentar cerrar los ojos nuevamente. ¡Quedarse sin parpados era muy molesto!

Fiel a su plan, apenas Tully hubo colgado su capa y tomado asiento, Harry se sentó dándole la espalda. Era incómodo, ya que el sillón estaba hecho para apoyar la espalda en el respaldo.

-Esto es estúpido, Harry –comentó Tully fastidiado-. Siéntate correctamente.

-No señor Tully. No pienso hacerle nada, pero déjeme sentarme cómo me de la gana.

-Harry, mírame –insistió Tully.

Harry estaba asustado. Era difícil mantener la calma dándole la espalda al peligro.

-No señor Tully. Hablaremos todo lo que quiera. Pero yo me sentaré así.

Tully no respondió, pero el sillón en el que Harry estaba sentado se levantó del piso y giró en 180 grados. Harry, picado, volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda apenas el sillón se posó en el piso.

-No seas infantil, Harry –dijo Tully.

Su voz denotaba cierta risa. Al parecer, la actitud del chico le parecía divertida. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Tully nunca se quedaba más de una hora. Y, si era necesario, mantendría el juego la hora entera. No le importaba. Cualquier cosa antes que descubrieran lo del los Horcruxes. ¡Cualquier cosa antes que notaran que podía ser uno de ellos! Ya no lo hacía por lo que Snape le había dicho. Ahora lo hacía por él mismo.

-No es infantil, señor Tully –contestó Harry intentando parecer calmado y seguro-. Es defensa propia.

-No quiero empezar de nuevo a pelear contigo –insistió Tully-. Me das miedo, ¿sabes?

Parecía hablar en serio, a pesar del tono de broma que había empleado.

-Usted también me da miedo –admitió Harry.

-No te voy a dejar sin párpados de nuevo –prometió Tully-. Sólo quería mostrarte que era preferible cooperar.

Volvió a hacer girar el sillón, y Harry volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda. Lo escuchó resoplar fastidiado, ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia él. Antes de que lograra escapar, el brujo lo había tomado por debajo de las axilas, y lo había levantado sin ninguna dificultad. Lo posó de nuevo sobre el sillón, enfrentándolo.

-¡Basta Harry! –dijo sujetándolo de los hombros para impedir que volviera a darle la espalda. Harry intentó soltarse, y lo consiguió. Era hora del plan B: salir corriendo. En el camino, dio vuelta la mesa de centro, dio vuelta el perchero, dio vuelta el florero del arrimo del vestíbulo, y salió corriendo al jardín.

**AN**: ¡No me odien por dejar el capítulo así! Es que lo que sigue, quería que quedara en un capítulo diferente. ¡Harry se pone más creativo! Pobrecito Tully muahahaha. ¡Déjenme un review!


	14. Invirtiendo el juego

**Capítulo 14 Invirtiendo el juego**

Al verlo aparecer corriendo a esa hora inusual, uno de los aurores que estaba de turno se acercó a él corriendo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –le preguntó.

En ese momento Tully salió de la casa, y paseó su vista por el jardín a oscuras. Cuando vio a Harry, se acercó hacia ellos.

-No deje que me toque –rogó Harry, agarrando al auror de la túnica.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el auror, extrañado por la actitud del chico.

-No. No deje que se me acerque, por favor. ¡No deje que me toque! –dijo Harry con desesperación. Acababa de tener una idea. ¡Una gran idea! Tenía que lograr hacerles creer que Tully había intentado hacerle algo _indecente_.

A ese paso el otro auror también comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, y de la casa salía Amelia.

-¿Te hizo algo este hombre? –preguntó el auror al oído de Harry.

-No todavía, porque logré escapar –murmuró Harry con desesperación.

A ese paso, Tully ya había llegado adónde estaban.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo, Harry? –preguntó extrañado-. Vamos. Acompáñame.

-No deje que se me acerque –insistió Harry, parándose detrás del auror que se le había acercado primero.

-¿Qué le hizo a Potter? –preguntó dicho auror a Tully, permitiendo que el chico se ocultara detrás de él.

-¡Nada Clouet! –respondió Tully sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el otro auror.

-Eso quisiera saber –respondió el auror al que Tully llamaba Clouet.

-¿Qué le hizo al chico, Tully? –preguntó enojado el auror que acababa de llegar.

-¿¡¿Qué se creen, interrogándome? –respondió Tully enojado-. ¿Olvidan la jerarquía?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí –espetó Clouet-. Tenemos ordenes de proteger al chico. Y usted claramente le hizo algo.

-Si. Aquí no está en sus cuarteles de la UI –agregó el otro-. ¡Es sólo un chico!

-Apártense. O Hill sabrá de esto –los amenazó Tully.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Amelia, que se había acercado también.

-Lleve a Harry adentro, Amelia -ordenó Tully al verla.

-¡No! –dijo el auror que no era Clouet, tomando a Harry y poniéndolo detrás de él-. No hasta que vengan aquí Hill y Umbridge, y aclaremos esto.

-¡Apártate Grugeon! –dijo Tully, apuntándolo con su varita.

En ese momento se armó la grande. El auror llamado Grugeon hizo aparecer un escudo entre él y el resto de los brujos. Harry, desde detrás de Grugeon, alcanzó a ver varios hechizos ir y venir entre Tully y Clouet. Luego apareció Umbridge corriendo desde la casa, y toda una horda de aurores entraron corriendo desde el pasillo exterior. Dejaron de volar los hechizos, y Grugeon hizo desaparecer el escudo.

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? –chilló Umbridge fuera de si-. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Los brujos se hicieron a un lado, y Harry quedó al descubierto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la bruja.

-No quiero que este tipo me toque –dijo Harry apuntando a Tully, quien lo miró sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el aludido.

-Tully –preguntó Umbridge cansada-. ¿Tocaste a Harry?

-Si, pero...

-¡Me levantó y me volteó, obligándome a estar en una posición que le acomodara! –gritó Harry, interrumpiéndolo y apuntándolo con el dedo. Eso no era mentira, claro. Pero podía ser interpretado de varias maneras, y Harry esperaba que todos lo interpretarían del modo que dejara peor a Tully.

Y lo consiguió. Todos se volvieron hacia Tully, con cara de enojo, desaprobación, y hasta asco.

-¡No es lo que están pensando! –se defendió Tully.

-Detengan a Tully, y vayan a buscar a Hill –dijo Umbridge con voz fría.

-Pero el jefe ya debe estar en su casa –exclamó uno de los aurores que había llegado en la horda.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO SI LO TIENEN QUE IR A BUSCAR AL OTRO LADO DEL PLANETA! –gritó Umbridge.

Varios aurores salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, para cumplir la orden de la irritadísima subsecretaria.

-Dolores. Esto es un error... –se defendió Tully.

-¡CÁLLATE TULLY! –lo interrumpió la bruja fuera de si-. Conozco tus métodos. Pero quedamos en que no tocarías a Harry.

-Si. ¡Aquí no estamos en la UI! –agregó Clouet. Varios de los aurores que quedaban asintieron, con el ceño fruncido.

-Están en un error –insistió Tully desesperado-. Yo nunca...

-¡Cállenlo! –ordenó Umbridge, sin escucharlo.

Los aurores dudaron unos segundos, mirando con temor a Tully. Finalmente, uno de ellos lo apuntó con su varita. Tully intentó defenderse, pero fue desarmado. En un par de segundos quedó atado, y con los labios pegados. Intentó soltarse, pero obviamente ya no podía.

Harry hubiera querido quedarse a ver lo que iba a pasar, pero Umbridge ordenó:

-Amelia. Lleve a Harry adentro.

Harry siguió resignado a Amelia, quien lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

-Acuéstese a descansar mejor –le dijo con algo de simpatía. Aparentemente, el escándalo de esa noche la había hecho olvidar el enojo que sentía por Harry desde el incendio.

Apenas Amelia se fue, apareció la mosca. Dibujó el usual signo de interrogación en la ventana.

-Nuevamente cumplí con lo que usted me pidió –explicó Harry-. Y ahora se armó la grande. Conseguí hacerles creer que Tully había intentado abusar de mi. Por ahora todo está bien, porque me creyeron a mi. Pero no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando sepan que no es verdad.

La mosca se quedó estupefacta por algunos segundos. Luego escribió "sorprendido".

-¿Está sorprendido? –se burló Harry. Luego se encogió de hombros y agregó-: La verdad, yo también lo estoy. No lo había planeado en absoluto. Pero las cosas se dieron así.

La mosca nuevamente dibujó un signo de interrogación.

-Mi plan inicial era darle siempre la espalda a Tully –explicó Harry-. Pero él perdió la paciencia, y me tomó, y me dio vuelta obligándome a darle la cara. Entonces escapé corriendo hacia el jardín, y logré convencer a los aurores que estaban de guardia que Tully había intentado abusar de mi. En realidad, nunca dije que hubiera abusado de mi. Pero cuando les dije que me había levantado, y que me había volteado "para quedar como a él le acomodaba", ellos pensaron lo peor.

La mosca se quedó quieta, y Harry agregó.

-¿Sabe? Por lo que comentaron todos, creo que nadie tiene una muy alta opinión de Tully. A nadie pareció sorprenderle que Tully intentara abusar de mi. Al contrario: varios insistieron en que estos no eran los cuarteles de la Unidad de Inteligencia. Parece que tiene mala fama.

La mosca voló escribiendo la palabra "tortura".

-¿Entonces usted sabía de la fama de Tully? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

La mosca escribió "si".

-¡Podría habérmelo dicho! –gruñó Harry.

La mosca escribió "previne tuvieras cuidado".

-Ok. Tal vez me lo dijo. Pero nunca en forma explícita. En todo caso, no sé qué voy a hacer cuando se descubra que no es verdad –comentó Harry preocupado.

La mosca comenzó con un largo mensaje. Después de unos minutos, Harry logró componer el mensaje "mantén versión importa que sentiste amenaza".

-Si, supongo que pude haber malinterpretado su gesto, al voltearme sobre el sillón –admitió Harry-. Tiene razón. Supongo que tendrán que creerme, y no tengo que preocuparme.

Harry bostezó, y se estiró.

-Estoy cansado. Me gustaría que vinieran luego a apagar la luz. Me gustaría poder hacer magia, y apagarla yo mismo.

Harry se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes, y se estiró en la cama, esperando. La mosca voló a posarse a su lado, en la almohada. Aunque se tratara de Snape, y no confiara totalmente en él, Harry apreciaba tener algo de compañía.

Pasó algún tiempo, hasta que por fin sintieron la puerta de seguridad. La mosca voló a esconderse, y Umbridge apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry querido? –preguntó. Su voz chillona sonaba preocupada.

-Más tranquilo –contestó Harry.

-Entonces ven. Vamos a escribir en tu diario -dijo la bruja.

Harry se levantó resignado, y la siguió. Si no lo hacía ahora, lo tendría que hacer al otro día en la mañana. Era mejor acabar rápido.

000

Harry pasó tranquilo el sábado y el domingo siguientes, sin que nadie mencionara el incidente. Pero la calma rara vez dura, y el lunes al almuerzo Dolores Umbridge llegó de sorpresa a almorzar con Harry.

A Harry le bastó verle la cara para oler la tormenta que se avecinaba, cuando entró al comedor detrás de Amelia y la vio sentada, esperándolo.

-¡Señorita Umbridge! –la saludó, sorprendido.

-Harry querido –lo saludó ella-, toma asiento.

Amelia se retiró a la cocina, y volvió al rato con una ensalada de tomates con perejil. Ambos se sirvieron, sin decir nada, hasta que Amelia volvió a la cocina.

-¿Cómo has pasado la mañana? –preguntó la bruja, mientras le ponía sal a su plato.

-Bien –informó Harry, haciendo a un lado el perejil (no le gustaba)-. Ya leí lo de transformaciones, encantamientos, y herbología. Me faltan solamente el dibujo de la verdad, y los pasatiempos.

En realidad, Harry no tenía idea cómo dibujar el concepto de "verdad". Pero suponía que Umbridge no había bajado a almorzar con él para hablar de los deberes.

-Está bien –respondió la bruja-. La verdad, tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo, Harry querido.

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero mantuvo la fachada de educado interés.

-Dígame señorita Umbridge.

-Los incidentes ocurridos el viernes no están del todo claros –explicó con prudencia-. Me pregunto si no pudiste malinterpretar algún gesto del señor Tully.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó el viernes? –preguntó Umbridge, yendo al grano.

-Ya lo dije, señorita Umbridge –explicó Harry, cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera bien-. El señor Tully se acercó a mi, me tomó, y me volteó obligándome a tomar la posición que él quería.

-Si... entiendo –dijo la bruja con algo de impaciencia-. Pero, ¿hizo algo... _impropio_?

Harry la quedó mirando, asustado. No, no había hecho nada _impropio_. Pero tenía que convencerla de que si.

-Si –afirmó Harry-. No quiero que me tome, ni que me levante. No me gusta que me toque. Me pone nervioso. Me da miedo.

La bruja lo quedó mirando, y suspiró.

-Está bien, Harry querido –le dijo algo nerviosa-. Entiendo. Es sólo que Tom Tully fue interrogado _seriamente _y se encontró que no te había hecho nada.

-¡Porque escapé! –exclamó Harry, enojado.

-Si, Harry, si –afirmó la bruja dándole palmaditas en la mano en un modo que intentaba parecer tranquilizador-. El asunto es que el señor Tully no ha terminado su trabajo contigo, y se determinó que debía volver.

Harry la quedó mirando, resignado. No había conseguido liberarse definitivamente de Tully, pero al menos había ganado un par de días libre de él. Y, afortunadamente, sólo quedaban cinco días para el primero de septiembre.

-Vendrá esta noche –agregó la bruja, al ver que Harry no decía nada-. Quiero que me hagas caso esta vez, y cooperes con él para que terminemos pronto con esto.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Harry haciéndose el inocente-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que termine?

-El trabajo de Tully, por supuesto –dijo la bruja como si fuera obvio-. No sé qué es eso que tú sabes, y que le interesa tanto a la Unidad de Inteligencia. Pero espero que se los digas luego, para que no necesiten volver. A nadie le gusta tener alrededor a los de la UI –agregó como para ella misma.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Había asumido que Umbridge sentía algo de simpatía por Tully. Incluso había supuesto que ella formaba parte del complot para sacarle información. Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado.

-¿Quiere decir que a usted no le gusta que yo hable con el señor Tully? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

En ese momento Amelia salió con un guiso de pavo con calabazas, y se llevó la ensaladera. Umbridge no respondió hasta que se hubo ido.

-Estás a mi cargo ahora, y lo estarás por todo un año –explicó mientras le servía guiso a Harry-. ¡Claro que me gustaría que no tuvieras nada que ver con la UI! Pero si el señor Ministro los autoriza a interrogarte, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Ah, entiendo –contestó Harry, algo mareado. ¿Podía creerle a Umbridge? ¿De verdad ella no formaba parte del complot? ¿Sería verdad que ella quería _protegerlo_?

-Por eso insisto en que les digas luego lo que sea que ellos quieren que les digas –dijo sirviendo guiso en su propio plato-. Así acabamos con estas visitas de una vez.

Harry estaba confundido. En realidad, llevaba casi un mes confundido, pero ahora lo estaba todavía más. Ya no sabía qué creer. Sabía, por su experiencia en quinto, que la crueldad de Umbridge rallaba en la demencia. Pero su actitud en las últimas semanas lo desconcertaba. A veces la odiaba (la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad), pero otras veces casi lo convencía de que _realmente _estaba intentando protegerlo.

Pero la actitud de Umbridge no tenía nada que ver con el problema de proteger la información que Dumbledore le había confiado. Independientemente del bando de Umbridge, e independientemente del bando de Snape, TENÍA que ocultar lo de los Horcruxes. Así que se concentró en un problema más apremiante que el de entender la mente de la bruja: Tom Tully volvería a la carga, y tenía que estar preparado.

Todavía le quedaba la opción del escudo entre sus ojos y los de Tully. Aunque sospechaba que Tully haría desaparecer rápidamente cualquier cosa que pudiera usar... Obviamente que lo haría. Entonces no le quedaría más que la opción de ponerse turnio.

AN: ¿Les gustó? ¿Les disgustó? ¡Déjenme un review!


	15. Quiebre

Capítulo 15 Quiebre

Harry intentó concentrarse en sus actividades de la tarde, para deshacer la pelota que se había formado en su estómago. No pudo dormir siesta, ya que Amelia había insistido en quedarse con él (por órdenes de Umbridge, que opinaba que Harry estaba muy nervioso y necesitaba compañía).

Cuando Amelia se hubo retirado, hizo rápidamente un dibujo de alguien pensando una cosa (dibujó un cubo), y diciendo otra (un triángulo), y lo pintó lo más rápido que pudo. Esperaba que fuera una buena representación del concepto de Verdad. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para hablar con la mosca, y contarle el problema. ¿A lo mejor Snape podía ayudarlo?

Apenas terminó el dibujo corrió a su dormitorio. Tenía quince minutos antes que Amelia llegara a buscarlo para el recreo de la tarde.

-¿Está por ahí? -preguntó Harry, al aire.

La mosca llegó volando, e hizo un signo de interrogación.

-Tengo un problema urgente -explicó Harry, sentándose en la cama-. Tom Tully volverá a interrogarme esta noche. Tengo planeado taparme los ojos con las manos o con algo, para que no pueda penetrar mi mente. También he practicado ponerme turnio. Pero tengo miedo de que ninguna de las dos estrategias lo detenga por el tiempo suficiente. Y ya tengo claro que él es mejor en legeremancia que yo en occlumancia. Necesito ideas. Y las necesito ahora. ¡Todavía quedan cinco días para el primero de septiembre! Tengo miedo de que termine logrando sacarme información.

La mosca, después de escucharlo, escribió "desmayo".

-¿Desmayarme? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Cómo lo hago para desmayarme?

La mosca escribió "finge".

-No me van a creer -se burló Harry-. Además, de un Enervate me obligarán a des-desmayarme.

La mosca se lanzó en un mensaje largo, y Harry se concentró en recordar las palabras. Finalmente juntó "importante no contacto visual mira suelo".

-¿Me está sugiriendo que me tire al piso y mire el suelo?

La mosca escribió "si".

-Supongo que podría funcionar -dijo Harry.

La mosca escribió "pimienta".

-¿Pimienta? -preguntó Harry inseguro-. ¿Se refiere a que le lance pimienta a los ojos? No va a funcionar, se lo aseguro. Ya le lancé sal a los ojos la otra vez, y me matarán si vuelvo a intentar algo así.

La mosca escribió "nariz".

-¡Ah¿Quiere decir que lo haga estornudar con pimienta, para que no se pueda concentrar?

La mosca escribió "si".

-Podría funcionar, aunque no sé cómo lanzarle pimienta a la nariz, sin que le caiga en los ojos.

La mosca escribió "vaso agua".

-¿Sugiere que le lance agua?

La mosca respondió "través".

-¿Quiere que lo mire a través de un vaso de agua¡Si esa es la misma idea que ocultar mis ojos con la mano! Salvo que en vez de usar la mano, usaría un vaso.

La mosca escribió "si".

-No va a funcionar, se lo digo. Me quitará el vaso y punto.

Harry acababa de decir eso cuando la mosca desapareció. Al instante escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Rápidamente se fue al cuarto de trabajo.

000

Tully, esa noche, sorprendió a Harry con un cambio de estrategia: Llegó a cenar con ellos.

Umbridge lo trató con cortesía, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Harry a la hora del almuerzo. Harry intentó no sentarse frente a él, pero le fue imposible. Umbridge se sentó en la cabecera como siempre, y no quedaban más que dos puestos enfrentándose.

-¿Sorprendido, Harry? -le dijo Tully desdoblando su servilleta, cuando Harry se resignó a sentarse enfrente de él.

Harry no le contestó. Se encogió de hombros, y fijó la vista en su plato.

-Menudo enredo que armaste el viernes -le reprochó el brujo.

-No quiero que me toque -murmuró Harry.

-Mejor olvidémoslo -intervino Umbridge, a la que claramente el tema ponía los pelos de punta-. ¿Te sirves repollo Tom?

-Claro, Dolores -dijo el brujo.

Comieron ensalada un rato, en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el "crunch crunch crunch" del los tres mascando la ensalada. Harry mantuvo todo el tiempo la vista en su plato, feliz de tener una buena excusa para no mirar a Tully.

-Podría ser todo mucho más simple -comentó Tully rompiendo el silencio-, si te decidieras a cooperar, Harry.

-Eso es lo que yo le vengo diciendo desde que llegó -agregó Umbridge.

"Dos contra uno", pensó Harry con amargura.

-Yo siempre he contestado a todas sus preguntas -se defendió Harry.

-Pero me has mentido -le reprochó Tully.

-¿Qué sabe usted? -se burló Harry.

-Sólo eso explica que no me quieras mirar a los ojos -explicó Tully con paciencia, a pesar de que habían tenido la misma conversación muchas veces.

-Harry, querido -intervino Umbridge, con una voz que denotaba bastante molestia-. Haz el favor de mirar al señor Tully a la cara cuando le hablas.

-Me gusta mirar lo que estoy comiendo, señorita Umbridge -gruñó Harry.

Harry sintió la mano derecha de Umbridge acercarse a su cuello, y levantó su cara obligándolo a levantar la vista.

-¡Déjeme! -dijo Harry, soltándose.

-Coopera, Harry -insistió ella, volviendo a levantarle la cara.

Harry resopló fastidiado. Sin fijar la vista en Tully, se sirvió agua e hizo lo que le había sugerido la mosca: puso el vaso frente a él, de modo de ocultar sus ojos de Tully.

Pasó casi un minuto, hasta que Tully intervino.

-¿Ya miraste suficiente tu vaso de agua? -se burló.

-No, figúrese -respondió Harry, picado.

-Ya basta, Harry -dijo Umbridge, arrebatándole el vaso.

Harry intentó recuperar su vaso, pero sólo consiguió mojar el mantel un poco antes de que Umbridge dejara el vaso lejos de su alcance. Enojado, volvió a fijar la vista en los restos de repollo de su plato. Y Umbridge volvió a levantarle la mandíbula.

-Eres muy obstinado -comentó Tully.

"No tiene ni idea" pensó Harry, picado. Y testarudamente se tapó los ojos con la mano.

-Pero yo también lo soy -dijo Tully con suficiencia-. Y da la casualidad de que hoy no me iré hasta que me hayas dicho la verdad.

Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Miró a Umbridge, para ver si era verdad o eran meras amenazas de Tully. La bruja le devolvió la mirada, y parecía muy seria. ¿Serían capaces de obligarlo a enfrentar a Tully por horas?

-Ya lo veremos -murmuró Harry, muy bajito.

-Harry, querido, sería más simple si cooperaras -insistió Umbridge-. No entiendo por qué te obstinas en llevarle la contra al señor Tully. Él trabaja para el ministerio. Él sólo quiere ayudar.

-Seguro -se burló Harry.

Harry sintió un golpe en su cara, y asumió que era por responderle en forma insolente. Luego, la bruja le tomó la mano con la que tapaba sus ojos, y lo obligó a ponerla sobre la mesa. Harry de inmediato se volvió a tapar los ojos, con la otra mano.

-¡Basta Harry! -lo reprendió Umbridge.

En ese momento apareció Amelia, trayendo una fuente con tallarines. Volvió luego con una salsera, y una fuente con queso rallado. Harry tuvo la loca idea de lanzarle queso a Tully, en los ojos (ya no se sentía tan inclinado a no hacerle daño). Pero pensó en los problemas que le traería luego, y decidió buscar otra alternativa.

-Harry, mírame -dijo Tully.

-No pienso -gruñó Harry.

-¿Me permites sentarme a su lado, Dolores? -preguntó Tully con impaciencia.

-Está bien -respondió Umbridge, suspirando, mientras servía tallarines en el plato de Harry.

Tully se acercó, y Harry sintió que lo levantaba con todo y silla, girándolo hacia el lado opuesto a Umbridge. Luego se sentó al lado de Harry, enfrentándolo.

-¿Algún problema con que toque su cara, Dolores? -preguntó Tully con clara molestia. Resultaba evidente que estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, y no a pedir permiso.

-Está bien -gruñó la bruja.

Harry sintió con rabia cómo el brujo tomaba su cabeza y la giraba hacia arriba obligándolo a mirarlo. Al instante cerró los ojos.

-Abre los ojos -le dijo molesto-. Coopera.

-Abre los ojos, Harry -insistió Umbridge.

-¡Suélteme! -gritó Harry, soltándose.

Comenzaron a luchar, en silencio. Tully intentando abrirle los ojos sin usar magia, y Harry intentando soltarse.

-¿Me puedes ayudar, Dolores? -pidió Tully, perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry escuchó a la bruja gruñir, y ponerse de pie. Enseguida sintió sus manos regordetas tomando su cabeza, y obligándolo a enfrentar a Tully, quien intentó abrirle los ojos.

-¡Suéltenme! -gritó Harry, forcejeando desesperado. En un arrebato tanteó la mesa a su lado, y agarró el plato de tallarines de su puesto. Se lo lanzó a Tully, intentando darle a la cara (era difícil manteniendo los ojos cerrados).

-¡Basta Harry! -gritó Umbridge, tirándole una oreja.

-¡Ay¡Suélteme! -se quejó Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Tully hacer desaparecer los tallarines y la mancha con su varita. Harry agarró la mano de Umbridge, obligándola a soltarle la oreja. Umbridge intentó volver a agarrar su oreja y Harry, en un acto desesperado, tomó su mano y la mordió.

-¡AYYY! -gritó Umbridge. Apenas logró soltar su mano mordida, le dio una bofetada a Harry, con la otra.

Harry intentó pararse, y salir corriendo, pero Tully lo agarró de un brazo.

-¡SUÉLTEME! -gritó Harry, forcejeando.

Pero, desde el momento en que atacó a Umbridge, Harry sabía que estaba perdido. Mientras luchaba con Tully, sintió que la bruja le lanzaba una maldición por la espalda, y calló al suelo, inmóvil.

Miró con miedo hacia el techo. Las caras de Umbridge y Tully aparecieron en su campo visual, y supo que estaba en desventaja. El brujo clavó en él su mirada penetrante, y Harry desesperado cerró los ojos.

-Dolores¿podrías ayudarme abriéndole los ojos? No quisiera tener que desaparecer sus párpados -dijo el brujo, enojado.

Harry sintió que ambos se agachaban a su lado. Sintió los dedos con anillos de la bruja sobre sus párpados, abriendo sus ojos con firmeza.

Harry intentó occluir su mente, pero estaba demasiado asustado. Finalmente decidió usar su última arma: se puso turnio.

Tully comenzó a maldecir, exasperado, arrodillado a su lado.

-¡Maldita sea¡MÍRAME!

Harry se concentró en mantener turnios sus ojos, y rogó que ocurriera un milagro.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno a Harry. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Escuchó a Amelia salir de la cocina, y gritar asustada. Escuchó a Umbridge ordenarle que volviera a la cocina. Escuchó, desesperado, que Amelia obedecía. Había tenido la esperanza de que Amelia lo ayudaría.

Harry ya estaba que desfallecía, cuando ocurrió el milagro: vomitó.

-¡MALDICIÓN! -gritó Tully, poniéndose de pie.

Harry enfocó su vista, y vio feliz que le había dado en la cara a Tully. ¡En los ojos¡Que suerte que le había puesto mucha sal y mucho limón a la ensalada de repollo!

Umbridge soltó sus ojos, y se puso de pie para ayudar al brujo, quien gritaba desesperado, como cuando Harry le había lanzado sal.

Harry sintió que se podía mover de nuevo, y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. En el vestíbulo dudó unos segundos. ¿Su cuarto o el jardín? Decidió que los aurores no lo podrían ayudar mucho en esa situación, y corrió hacia el pasillo.

-¿Está por ahí? -preguntó desesperado, apenas llegó a su cuarto.

La mosca apareció de inmediato.

-¡No sé qué hacer! -dijo Harry angustiado-. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer¡Ayúdeme!

La mosca desapareció en ese momento, y Harry escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Al instante llegó Umbridge. Estaba furiosa, y le dio otra bofetada, con toda su fuerza.

-¡Otra vez lo hiciste! -chilló-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que obedezcas?

-¡Fue un accidente! -dijo Harry, sobándose la mejilla-. ¡No vomité a propósito!

-¡Te dije que cooperaras! -le dijo Umbridge-. ¡Estoy harta de que no me hagas caso¡ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ¿ESTÁ CLARO HARRY?

-¡No tienen ningún derecho a meterse en mi cabeza! -se defendió Harry, con los ojos rojos-. No voy a dejar que lo hagan. ¡Si siguen tratando, yo me voy a seguir defendiendo!

-¡TÚ VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA, HARRY! -gritó Umbridge, apuntándolo con su varita.

Harry voló, y cayó sobre su cama. Tuvo la esperanza de que Snape lo ayudaría. Pero eso no pasó. Sin poder pararse, sintió golpe tras golpe, por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Umbridge estaba fuera de si, y parecía decidida a someter a Harry por la fuerza.

000

Finalmente, la bruja se calmó. Apagó la luz con su varita, y dejó a Harry llorando, sin decir una palabra.

La mosca salió de su escondite apenas se escuchó la puerta de seguridad. Pero Harry ya no quería saber nada de Snape. Apenas se le acercó, intentó aplastarlo.

-No se vuelva a acercar a mi -lo amenazó, sin poder parar de llorar-. Usted me abandonó. No quiero volver a verlo. Lárguese, porque si lo atrapo, lo mato. ¿Me oyó¡LO VOY A MATAR!

La mosca voló a la ventana, y comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad. Pero Harry volteó la vista hacia el otro lado. No quería saber nada más de Snape. El brujo no había hecho nada por ayudarlo.

La mosca voló frente su campo visual. Pero Harry se sacó un zapato, y se lo lanzó con fuerza.

-¡LÁRGUESE! -gritó, y se puso a toser, ahogado.

Al instante se sintieron pasos en el pasillo, y la mosca se hizo humo. La silueta de Umbridge apareció en el umbral de la puerta, y el cuarto se iluminó.

-¿Por qué gritas, Harry? -preguntó enojada.

-Dé (cofcofcof) jeme en (cofcofcof) paz -respondió Harry llorando, e intentando no toser.

La bruja se acercó, e hizo aparecer un vaso con agua. Se lo acercó a Harry, quien enojado lo tiró al suelo en vez de tomarlo.

-¡Lárguese! -le gritó a la bruja, con vez áspera. Y tras hacerlo comenzó a toser sin poder parar.

La bruja se sentó a su lado y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Te vas a calmar en este instante -le dijo con voz amenazante.

Harry intentó soltarse. Pero estaba cansado y terminó quedándose quieto. Satisfecha, la bruja soltó sus brazos. Hizo aparecer otro vaso de agua, que volvió a pasarle. Esta vez Harry lo aceptó, y se lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? -preguntó la bruja, tomando el vaso vacío y haciéndolo desaparecer.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Siento haberte tenido que golpear -explicó la bruja, con su voz de niñita-. Pero ya no sé cómo hacerte entender.

Harry, sin poder controlarse, se echó a llorar nuevamente. Todo era una pesadilla. Se estaba volviendo loco. Sintió que Umbridge se acercaba a él, lo levantó y lo abrazó, obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Suélteme -murmuró Harry, intentando soltarse-. Pero estaba cansado, y terminó cediendo. Ya no tenía fuerza física, ni menos fuerza de voluntad.

-Mañana será otro día -le dijo la bruja, con su voz de pito.

-Me quiero ir -rogó Harry, muy bajito-. Déjeme salir de aquí.

-No durarías ni un día arriba -dijo Umbridge, como si estuviera explicando algo obvio a un niño pequeño.

-No aguanto más -lloró Harry.

-El domingo volverás al colegio -le recordó la bruja con calma-. Allí estarás seguro, verás a tus amigos, y todo estará bien.

Harry no respondió. Sentía asco de si mismo. Sentía asco de su propia debilidad. Sentía asco de estar llorando en el hombro de la misma bruja que acababa de golpearlo sin compasión, que le había hecho grabarse "no debo decir mentiras" en su mano y que había estado dispuesta a lanzarle la maldición Cruciatus, años atrás. Sentía asco de estarle rogando que lo dejara ir, aunque sabía que ella nunca lo haría.

Se sentía vacío. Solo. Abandonado en una dimensión paralela. En el infierno. No podía escapar.

AN¡Déjadme un review! No sean mals :-D 


	16. Solución desesperada

**Capítulo 16 Solución desesperada**

Harry pasó toda la mañana del martes amargado. La idea de matarse ya no le parecía tan tonta, a momentos. Después del segundo recreo, incluso, llevó las tijeras que había en la sala de trabajo al baño, con la firme intención de cortarse las venas. "Si no me muero, al menos puede que me saquen de aquí, para llevarme a San Mungo", pensó. Pero una vez ahí, no pudo hacerlo. No era capaz de hacerse daño a si mismo. También recordó que sólo le quedaban cinco días para volver a Hogwarts, y ver a sus amigos. Finalmente, volvió a la sala de trabajo decidido a esperar.

Pero estaba preocupado, y le costó muchísimo concentrarse en las lecturas de ese día. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, no recordaba nada de nada. Pero no le preocupaba demasiado. Después de todo lo que le había pasado en las cuatro semanas que llevaba ahí enterrado, ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

¿Nada? ¡Oh! Cómo se equivocaba...

-Buenas tardes, Harry querido –lo saludó Umbridge, con su sonrisa batracia de oreja a oreja, mientras desdoblaba su servilleta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Umbridge –la saludó Harry, sentándose a la mesa.

-Hoy te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo. Harry levantó la vista, preguntándose que nuevas miserias le esperaban. Pero la bruja continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de su protegido-. Vamos a ir a hacer una visita.

-¿Adónde iremos, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo sacaran a la superficie un rato.

-Oh... ya vas a ver –le dijo Umbridge, dándose importancia-. Hoy, si todo va bien, se acabarán nuestros problemas con la Unidad de Inteligencia.

Harry, que acababa de echarse a la boca un pedazo de huevo duro, sintió que se atragantaba. Bebió rápido agua, y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó, intentando no mostrar el miedo que acababa de apoderarse de él.

-Después del almuerzo vas a ver, Harry querido –insistió Umbridge, dejándolo con la duda.

Harry continuó comiendo en silencio. Estaba asustado. Si Umbridge decía que esa tarde se acabarían todos los problemas con la UI, eso quería decir que estaba segura de que esa tarde le podrían sacar toda la información que quisieran. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Tenía que pensar en algo rápido! Si sólo se hubiera atrevido a cortarse las venas, ahora no estaría en ese aprieto.

-No tienes por qué estar asustado, Harry querido –lo tranquilizó Umbridge, dándole palmaditas en las manos-. Todo va a salir bien, vas a ver. Y te tengo una sorpresa para cuando volvamos, siempre que te portes bien.

Eso no tranquilizó en nada a Harry, muy por el contrario. Eso de "si te portas bien allá, te voy a dar un premio" le sonaba a qué lo que fuera que iba a pasar "allá", no le iba a gustar. Sino, ¿por qué tendrían que premiarlo para que hiciera lo que esperaban de él?

Recordó lo que Snape le había dicho, de la fama de Tully por sus métodos de tortura, y sintió un desagradable retorcijón en el estómago. ¿Sería que lo llevarían a los cuarteles de Tully para interrogarlo? ¿Se habría recuperado ya Tully del vómito ácido que le calló en los ojos la noche anterior?

-¿Cómo está el señor Tully, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry, aparentando arrepentimiento y preocupación.

-Está bien, Harry querido –lo tranquilizó Umbridge-. Fue mucho menos grave que cuando le lanzaste sal. No te preocupes.

-¿Vamos a ir a verlo hoy en la tarde, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Ya vas a ver, no insistas –dijo Umbridge en tono seco, y Harry sintió que no sería prudente seguir preguntando.

Cuando acabaron de comer, y Amelia le llevó a Umbridge su café, la bruja volvió a hablar:

-Harry, querido –le dijo con dulzura-. Ve a descansar un rato, que en un rato más te voy a ir a buscar para que me acompañes.

-Si señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry deprisa, feliz por que al menos tendría tiempo de hablar con la mosca.

No es que Harry deseara hablar con Snape. De hecho, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que le había lanzado un zapato diciéndole que se largara, la noche anterior. Pero en ese momento estaba tan preocupado que estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo para pedir ayuda y consejo.

-¿Está por ahí? –preguntó cuando llegó a su cuarto.

La mosca se acercó, pero se mantuvo a prudente distancia.

-Siento lo de anoche –se disculpó Harry-. Supongo que no hay mucho que usted hubiera podido hacer.

La mosca no escribió nada, pero se acercó a Harry y se posó en su hombro.

-Estoy en un gran problema, y no sé cuanto tiempo tenga –comenzó a explicar Harry-. Umbridge me llevará dentro de poco a un lugar que no me quiso decir. Pero dijo que si todo salía bien, se acabarían hoy mismo los problemas con la UI. No sé qué se proponen, pero estoy asustado –confesó Harry.

La mosca voló a la ventana, y escribió "detalles".

-No me dijo nada más –dijo Harry desesperado-. Pero me dijo que si me portaba bien allá donde íbamos, me tendría una sorpresa cuando llegáramos. No creo que adonde me lleve me espere algo agradable, si necesita ofrecerme un premio para que no arme líos.

La mosca escribió "accidente desmayo".

-¿Tengo que tener un accidente, o bien desmayarme? –preguntó Harry, no muy seguro de haber entendido.

"Uno" escribió la mosca.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Harry, sin poder impedir qué su angustia se notara en su voz.

"Intoxicación" sugirió la mosca.

-¿Y cómo lo hago para intoxicarme? –preguntó Harry, que estaba tan desesperado que no se le ocurría nada.

La mosca, en vez de responder, voló fuera del cuarto. Harry la siguió. La mosca entró al baño, dio algunas vueltas, pero aparentemente no encontró nada ya que se fue volando al cuarto de trabajo. Ahí se acercó a la estantería, y comenzó a pasearse por los diversos objetos. Finalmente, se quedó parada sobre los frascos de pintura, recorriendo sus etiquetas.

-¿Quiere que me trague las pinturas? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

La mosca voló hacia el muro, y escribió "Si".

-¿Pero no son venenosas? –preguntó Harry.

La mosca escribió "no".

-¿Y entonces, de qué me va a servir tragármelas? –preguntó Harry.

La mosca comenzó a escribir algo. Pero se sintió ruido de pasos y la mosca desapareció después de un par de palabras. Harry sólo alcanzó a leer "ganar tiempo", de modo que agarró todos los frascos de pintura y corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Alcanzó a cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo para oír que se abría la puerta de seguridad. Sin perder tiempo, e intentando no pensar en lo desagradable que sería, abrió el frasco de pintura amarilla y se tragó el contenido de un golpe. Era asqueroso, pero menos que la poción multijugos. Luego se tragó el verde, el azul, el blanco, el negro, y finalmente el rojo a la vez que tocaban la puerta del baño, y sentía la estúpida tos de Umbridge "ejem ejem ejem" de cuando se aclaraba la garganta, buscando llamar la atención.

-¿Harry, estás bien? –preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Harry, que aparte de asco y un gusto desagradable en la boca no sentía nada más, se tiró al piso y decidió fingir.

-Harry, querido, ¿Estás ahí? –insistió la vocesita chillona-. Voy a entrar.

Se escuchó un _Alohomora_, y el click del pestillo de la puerta. Luego la bruja lanzó un alarido estridente.

-¡HARRY! –dijo arrodillándose a su lado-. ¡Harry, respóndeme!

Harry se hizo el desentendido, mientras sentía que la bruja le pasaba un dedo regordete por los labios, retirando parte de la pintura que quedaba, y le abría la boca. La bruja lanzó otro alarido.

-¡AMELIA! ¡VAYA A PEDIR AYUDA! –gritó nuevamente.

Harry sintió carreras en el pasillo, y al rato muchos pasos que se acercaban. Sintió un aliento que olía a humo de pipa, cómo lo que fumaba Mundungus Fletcher. Tuvo que concentrarse para no poner cara de asco. Sintió que le abrían los ojos, y forzó la vista desenfocada, como si no viera a nadie. Escuchó el ruido de los frascos vacíos, que habían quedado en el lavamanos, y alguien dijo que se los había tomado.

Harry escuchó también cómo Umbridge respondía a las preguntas del mago hediondo, sobre si estaba enfermo, o si sabía por qué se le había ocurrido tomarse las pinturas. Umbridge parecía nerviosa, y no dijo nada más que todo había estado muy bien, y qué no entendía qué es lo que a Harry le había pasado por la cabeza.

Harry sintió que lo levitaban, y lo ponían en una camilla. Luego se lo llevaron levitando por la casa, el jardín, y el pasillo hacia la derecha. Intentó aprenderse el camino que recorrían, recordando su fallido intento de fuga. Se dio cuenta de que debían haber más puertas camufladas en el pasillo, ya que lo recorrieron por un tiempo muy corto y luego de torcer a la izquierda recorrieron otros tramos, cambiando varias veces de dirección antes de sentir el inconfundible tirón que indicaba que estaban en un ascensor.

Harry comenzó a sentir de pronto un desagradable retorcijón de tripas. Sentía un sabor asqueroso en la garganta, y algo comenzó a picarle en el estómago. Enseguida comenzó a marearse. El dolor de estómago y el mareo se fueron intensificando, hasta que le fue imposible contenerse y emitió un gemido llevándose una mano al estómago. Sintió que la camilla se detenía un momento, y nuevamente el aliento a humo cerca de su cara. Pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, y luego todo se puso negro.

000

Harry sintió que le dolía la cabeza. Tenía la boca muy seca. Lo que más deseaba era tomar agua. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió los ojos, un poco desorientado. Estaba acostado, en una cama que no era la suya. Sobre su cabeza, en el techo, una esfera de vidrio con velas emitía una luz muy tenue. Miró alrededor, sin conseguir mover la cabeza, que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Estaba en una habitación pequeña. No había más camas que la suya. En el muro de la derecha había una puerta cerrada, pero por la diminuta ventanita vio afuera lo que debía ser un pasillo, con más esferas con velas. Reconoció el decorado, de cuando había ido con los Weasley a ver al papá de Ron, cuando lo había atacado la serpiente en quinto. Estaba en San Mungo. O en algún lugar decorado igual.

Intentó girar la cabeza, para ver si había alguna mesa a su lado, pero no pudo. Quería agua. Necesitaba Agua. Intentó llamar, pero apenas le salió voz, ya que tenía la garganta muy seca. Intentó moverse, pero descubrió que tenía los puños pegados a la cama, con algo que le impedía moverse. ¿Por qué lo tenían inmovilizado?

Movió los pies con toda la fuerza que pudo, para ver si conseguía hacer algún ruido para llamar la atención. En eso sintió que algo se movía junto a la puerta, por fuera. La puerta se abrió. Era un auror. Lo reconocía de cara, ya que lo había visto muchas veces de guardia, en el jardín.

-Agua –consiguió decir.

-¡Harry! Me alegra ver que estás mejor –le dijo con una sonrisa que se veía franca-. Espera un momento que llame a una de las enfermeras.

El auror volvió a salir, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Harry escuchó que hablaba con alguien, y alcanzó a distinguir por la rendija de luz una segunda túnica de auror. Luego pasos que se alejaban. Esperó, sediento.

Algunos minutos después se volvieron a escuchar más pasos, y la puerta se abrió. La luz de la esfera se hizo más intensa, y Harry vio que el que acababa de entrar era un brujo con túnica de medimago de San Mungo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba y lo apuntaba con la varita-. Les diste a todos un buen susto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo... sed... –dijo Harry con dificultad.

El brujo tomó un vaso que había en una mesa al lado de la cama, y le echó agua de un jarro. Se lo pasó, inclinándole la cabeza ligeramente para que pudiera tomar. Harry, agradecido, vació el vaso rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me tienen las manos amarradas? –preguntó Harry, cuando pudo hablar con más facilidad.

-Por seguridad. No queríamos correr el riesgo de que hicieras alguna tontería, si te despertabas –le dijo el brujo, y comenzó a pasear su varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry comprendió. Recordó que se había tomado los frascos de pintura, y supuso que lo creían suicida.

-No voy a hacer nada –dijo-. ¿Me puede soltar por favor?

El brujo le sonrió, mientras su varita seguía apuntando a diversas partes del cuerpo de Harry.

-Vas a tener que esperar hasta la mañana, cuando te venga a ver otro especialista –le dijo, con voz de disculpa-. Por ahora yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Harry.

El brujo miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Van a ser las cinco de la mañana –le dijo-. Mejor intenta dormir.

-Es que me quiero mover –se quejó Harry.

El brujo lo ayudó a moverse un poco, en la medida que las cintas que sujetaban sus muñecas se lo permitieron. Luego le ofreció más agua, le dio una poción, y se fue.

Harry miró el techo, aburrido. Se le había olvidado preguntar qué día era. Se había tomado las pinturas el día martes 27 de agosto. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes! –dijo fuerte, para llamar la atención de los aurores que continuaban afuera de su puerta. Al instante la puerta se abrió, y el mismo auror de antes asomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó con voz amable.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

El otro auror también se había asomado, y los dos intercambiaron miradas.

-No se supone que te podamos dar ninguna clase de información –se justificó el auror que se acaba a de asomar.

-¿Crees que haya algo de malo, en decirle que día es hoy? –preguntó el primer auror, con cara de querer ceder.

-Órdenes son órdenes –dijo el segundo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento –dijo el primero-. Pero nos meteríamos en un lío si descubren que estamos conversando contigo. Mejor duerme, y mañana le preguntas a la señorita Umbridge, o a uno de los medimagos.

-Ok, gracias –respondió Harry, con amargura. Se sentía como un prisionero.

Los aurores volvieron a salir, cerrando la puerta. Harry miró el techo un rato, y luego cerró los ojos con resignación. Mejor hacía caso, e intentaba dormir.

AN: Pobrecito Harry... Esta loca que lo hace pasar tantos malos ratos jejeje. Espero que este capítulo no les haya parecido muy estúpido. A mi si, un poco, pero en fin. Déjenme reviews, ¿ya:D Próximo capítulo: Harry hace una visita, y preparativos para partir a su último año de colegio.


	17. Últimos días

**Capítulo 17 Últimos días**

La desagradable voz de Umbridge despertó a Harry, tiempo más tarde. Harry había estado soñando con Luna Lovegood, que la había pateado un testral, y que estaba con Malfoy, Cho Chang y la señora Weasley intentando dar con la sala en la que la tenían para entregarle una planta. Borró el ridículo sueño de su mente, y se concentró en la realidad. Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba la cara de sapo muy cerca de la suya, y algo más lejos había dos medimagos, un brujo y una bruja.

-Buenos días, Harry querido –le dijo, cuando vio que abría los ojos.

-Buenos días, señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry, sintiéndose terriblemente sediento, otra vez-. ¿Me puede acercar un vaso de agua por favor?

Umbridge se hizo a un lado, y la bruja con túnica de San Mungo tomó su lugar, y le acercó un vaso de agua, cómo lo había hecho el medimago anterior. Harry se lo tomó todo, y se sintió mucho mejor.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó de inmediato.

-Es jueves –le dijo la bruja con amabilidad, dejando el vaso en la mesa junto a la cama-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –respondió Harry de inmediato. Recordó que seguía con las muñecas amarradas, y preguntó-: ¿me puede soltar las manos, por favor?

La bruja le sonrió, y corrió un poco la ropa de cama. Luego hizo desaparecer las amarras, con un gesto de su varita. El otro medimago se acercó, y le pasó una poción.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry.

-Es para tu estómago –le dijo el brujo-, para que no te duela.

Harry se la tomó, a pesar de que no sentía que le doliera el estómago. Le molestaba un poco, pero era de hambre.

-¿Me pueden dar algo de comer? –preguntó-. Tengo hambre.

-Ya te van a traer el desayuno –le dijo la bruja. Luego le hizo un signo al otro medimago, quién asintió, le dijo algo a Umbridge, y ambos salieron.

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir? –preguntó Harry de inmediato.

-Pronto, espero –le dijo la bruja, acercando una silla que había en una esquina, y sentándose-. Ahora quiero conversar un poco contigo. ¿Te parece?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y la bruja sonrió.

-¿Es verdad que has pasado todo el mes de agosto viviendo con la señorita Dolores Umbridge? –preguntó.

-Si –contestó Harry.

-¿Y antes vivías con tu tía materna, su marido, y tu primo?

-Si. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Te pregunto para conocerte –le dijo la bruja-. Relájate. No pasa nada. ¿Te gustaba vivir con tus tíos?

-No –respondió Harry, preguntándose a qué venía tanta pregunta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la bruja.

-Porque me odian –respondió Harry, cómo si fuera obvio.

-¿Y por qué crees que te odian?

Harry la quedó mirando. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Me refiero a _qué_ te hace pensar que ellos no te quieren –aclaró la bruja viendo su cara de desconcierto-. ¿Te decían algo? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué sentías?

-Me decían siempre que estarían mucho mejor sin mi, que ojalá nunca me hubieran dejado en su casa, que no soportaban mi "anormalidad". Ellos son muggles, y no soportan la magia. Y cuando llegaron el ministro y la señorita Umbridge a buscarme, estaban felices de que me fuera –respondió Harry, preguntándose si con eso le dejaría de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Te sentías muy triste con ellos?

Harry la miró con cara de incredulidad. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta, después de todo lo que le había explicado? La bruja le sonrió.

-¿Estabas contento de irte a vivir con la señorita Umbridge? –preguntó la bruja.

-No –respondió Harry, como si fuera obvio-. A todo esto... ¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Lo siento –se disculpó la bruja-. ¡Olvidé presentarme! Soy Jacinta Hold, y trabajo en la unidad psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Mucho gusto –le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Harry le dio la mano, y deseó que el interrogatorio terminara luego. Nunca había sido muy adicto a hablar con nadie de su vida.

-¿Y por qué no querías ir a vivir con la señorita Umbridge? –dijo la bruja, retomando la conversación.

-Porque no la soporto.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue profesora en Hogwarts cuando estaba en quinto –explicó Harry-, de defensa, y luego fue directora por un tiempo. Era pésima. Además, ordenó a dos dementores que fueran a atacarnos a mi primo y a mi a casa de mis tíos, durante las vacaciones antes de quinto.

La bruja levantó una ceja, incrédula, pero recompuso rápidamente su expresión.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu primo? –preguntó ella.

-Me cae pésimo, nos llevamos horriblemente mal –confesó Harry.

-¿Y cómo sabes que la señorita Umbridge mandó dementores a atacarlos?

-Ella misma me lo dijo, cuando era directora del colegio –respondió Harry, cortante. ¿Acaso no le creía?

-¿Y entiendo que has pasado todo el mes de agosto viviendo en su casa?

-Si. Llegaron a buscarme el treinta de julio, en la noche.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido, en su casa?

-Encerrado, como un prisionero. Odio que me obligue a hacer todo como ella quiere, y a vestirme como ella quiere...

-¿Cómo es vivir con ella? ¿Qué haces, en un día cualquiera?

Harry comenzó a contarle la rutina que vivía cada día en casa de la bruja, y la medimaga asentía de cuando en cuando.

-¿Y qué te molesta de todo eso? –insistió.

-No me gusta que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, y cuando lo tengo que hacer –explicó Harry-. Controla demasiado mi vida, y no soporto que se crea con derecho a pegarme cuando se le antoja. Yo ya tengo 17 años, debería ser un mago mayor de edad, y ella me trata como si tuviera menos de diez años.

-Entiendo que sólo vas a estar con ella hasta que cumplas 18... –dijo la bruja.

-Si. Pero falta casi un año para que cumpla los 18 –gruñó Harry.

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntó la bruja cambiando de tema.

Harry sintió un retorcijón desagradable en el estómago, al acordarse de Ginny. Recordó a la señora Weasley, y tuvo una idea.

-Si. Se llama Ginny Weasley. Supe que su mamá está internada aquí, en San Mungo. ¿Puedo ir a verla? –preguntó Harry, cruzando los dedos para que dijera que si.

-Si, lo podemos arreglar –dijo la bruja, algo triste-. Pero lamento decirte que no está nada de bien.

-¿Se va a morir? –preguntó Harry, sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a picarle.

-No. No se va a morir. Pero será muy difícil que se recupere.

-¿Me puede venir a ver Ginny? –preguntó Harry.

-No. Por instrucciones del ministerio, no puedes recibir ninguna visita. Asunto de seguridad, dicen...

-Pero podré ir a ver a la señora Weasley, ¿verdad?

-Si, creo que se puede arreglar –repitió la bruja-. Pero no puedo organizarte un encuentro con tu novia, si eso es lo que esperabas. Lo siento.

-¿Pero podré tomar el tren a Hogwarts, el domingo? –preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

La bruja le sonrió.

-Si, es muy probable.

Harry soltó parte del aire de sus pulmones, visiblemente aliviado.

-¿Por qué tomaste pintura? –preguntó la bruja.

Harry ya se esperaba esa pregunta, y se preguntaba por qué diablos no se la habían hecho antes. Decidió responder con franqueza.

-Porque la señorita Umbridge me iba a llevar con ella al cuartel de la Unidad de Inteligencia. Y yo no quería ir. Me da miedo que me lleven allá –confesó Harry. La bruja frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Hay un tipo de la UI que ha estado visitándome todo el mes –explicó Harry-. Se llama Tom Tully, y me pone los pelos de punta. Me ha interrogado muchas veces, y escuché rumores de que suele torturar a las personas para obtener la información que busca. La señorita Umbridge me dijo el martes, a la hora del almuerzo, que íbamos a salir. No me quiso decir adónde iríamos, pero me dijo que si todo salía bien no volveríamos a tener que ver a los de la UI. Y me dijo además que si me portaba bien durante la visita, que me daría una sorpresa al volver. Entonces supuse que, en vez de volver Tom Tully a interrogarme a casa de la señorita Umbridge, nosotros iríamos a la oficina de Tully para que me interrogaran ahí. Me dio pánico –confesó Harry-, y por eso me tomé la pintura...

-¿Pretendías matarte? –preguntó la señora Hold.

-No –se rió Harry-. Sólo quería ganar tiempo, y evitar que me llevara ese día a los cuarteles de la UI.

-¿Y no te dio miedo envenenarte? ¿No pensaste lo que podía pasar si te tomabas esa pintura?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Los frascos eran pequeños, y de todos modos las pinturas para niño rara vez son tóxicas –respondió-. Supuse que armaría un escándalo suficiente para no tener que salir con la señorita Umbridge, sólo eso.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver al colegio? –preguntó ella.

-Si. Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Ginny, y a Ron, Hermione, Hagrid... Además, no hallo la hora de poder salir de la casa de la señorita Umbridge.

-Está bien. ¿Y cómo te va en el colegio?

Harry nuevamente se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, supongo. Nunca he sido el mejor de la clase, salvo en defensa. Pero tuve suficientes TIMOS para seguir con los cursos que necesito para entrar al programa de aurores.

-¿Quieres ser un auror? –preguntó la bruja con interés.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé –respondió Harry con algo de desinterés-. Supongo que porque soy bueno en defensa. Además, no se me ocurre qué otra carrera podría seguir.

-¿Qué más te gusta hacer?

-Volar en escoba, y jugar al Quidditch.

-Juegas en el equipo del colegio, ¿verdad?

-Si. Soy buscador. De Gryffindor, esa es mi casa.

-Yo estuve en Slytherin –confesó la bruja, con picardía. Harry sonrió en forma educada. La verdad, le daba lo mismo.

-¿Cuando podría ir a ver a la señora Weasley? –preguntó Harry, volviendo al tema que le interesaba.

La bruja miró la hora, en su reloj.

-¿Te sientes como para caminar? –preguntó.

-Si, creo que si –dijo Harry de inmediato, antes de que cambiara de idea.

Harry se sentó en la cama, con las piernas colgando. Se puso de pie. El suelo estaba frío, pero vio unas pantuflas debajo de la mesita de noche y se las puso. Estaba medio mareado, y sentía las piernas un poco flojas, pero aparte de eso estaba bien.

-Vamos, no es muy lejos –le dijo la bruja abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

000

La señora Weasley estaba en la misma ala en que Harry había visto a Lockhart y a los padres de Neville, años atrás. Tuvo la esperanza de que Ron y Ginny estuvieran justo de visita, pero no tuvo suerte.

Lockhart ya no estaba, y la enfermera de turno le contó que la familia del brujo había decidido llevárselo al campo. Los padres de Neville, en cambio, seguían ahí.

La señora Weasley estaba acostada, mirando el techo. Estaba mucho más delgada que lo que Harry la recordaba, tenía muchas canas en su pelo, y su piel estaba muy arrugada.

-Buenos días señora Weasley –dijo despacito, y le dio un beso en una mejilla.

La bruja no reaccionó. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Harry sintió deseos de abrazarla, de verla despierta. Sintió que le picaban los ojos. Pasó su mano por el pelo de la mujer, y sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento –le dijo Hold-. Es muy triste.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –preguntó Harry, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de querer conocer los detalles.

-Sobre-exposición a la maldición cruciatus –respondió la bruja, bajito.

Lo mismo que los padres de Neville. Molly Weasley había sido torturada hasta la demencia. Harry apretó la sábana de la cama, hasta que le crujieron los nudillo. Se vengaría de quien lo hubiera hecho. Mataría al bastardo que la había torturado...

-Vamos –le dejo la bruja tirándolo del hombro hacia atrás.

Harry se dejó llevar, conciente de que de nada servía permanecer junto a la señora Weasley.

000

Al parecer, Harry le había caído en gracia a Jacinta Hold. La bruja determinó que Harry se tenía que quedar en San Mungo hasta el sábado en la tarde, y Harry estaba agradecido porque eso no le daría tiempo a Umbridge de llevarlo a los cuarteles de Tully. Harry se atrevió a suponer que Hold le había creído lo de la UI, y que quería ayudarlo para que no lo volvieran a interrogar. Además, la bruja no se había opuesto a que pudiera volver a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre. ¡En pocos días volvería a ver a sus amigos!

Pasó el par de días en San Mungo aburriéndose, pero disfrutando internamente el ver a Umbridge, que lo iba a ver todos los días pero que no lo podía molestar. También conversó con Hold, de todo y de nada.

El sábado por la tarde, Umbridge lo fue a buscar en un auto del ministerio, acompañada de dos aurores. Harry, a pesar de que iba en el asiento de atrás encerrado entre los dos aurores, miró con ganas el paisaje: las calles, las luces, los autos, la gente. En poco rato estaría nuevamente a muchos metros bajo tierra. Pero sólo sería hasta la mañana siguiente, en que por fin podría tomar el tren hacia una vida un poco más libre.

O eso pensaba Harry.

Nuevamente le taparon los ojos cuando llegaron al inmenso estacionamiento del Ministerio, y lo llevaron en la silla flotante. Harry no opuso resistencia. Total, le quedaban sólo unas horas de cautiverio.

Amelia lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, un abrazo apretado, y la cena lista. Había preparado una carne asada muy rica, con papas rellenas con queso, y de postre había tarta de melaza que a Harry le gustaba mucho.

Harry tuvo que escribir los eventos de los últimos cinco días en el diario, lo que le tomó un tiempo considerable. Pero ni eso logró minar su buen humor.

Cuando por fin Umbridge apagó la luz de su cuarto, y se fue, Harry de inmediato llamó a la mosca.

Pero la mosca no apareció. La mosca no estaba. Harry se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo que la extrañaría. Luego recordó que se trataba de Snape, y decidió que en realidad, no la extrañaría tanto.

Supuso que Snape se habría ido, al ver que se acercaba el primero de Septiembre y que Harry no volvía. ¿Adónde habría podido ir? Misterio. Harry supuso que estaría descansando en alguna parte, después de haber pasado un mes encerrado como mosca con el alumno que más odiaba. No lo podía culpar, pensó Harry. Él nunca hubiera aguantado un mes entero encerrado con Snape, tomando la forma de una mosca. En realidad, Harry sintió algo de admiración por la paciencia del brujo.

000

El domingo por la mañana, Umbridge vino a despertarlo muy temprano. ¡Harry miró amargado el reloj del dormitorio, que anunciaba que eran las seis de la mañana! Pero la perspectiva de tomar el tren esa mañana lo animó a levantarse.

La bruja supervisó mientras armaba su baúl, y se encargó de impedir que Harry pudiera llevar ninguna de las prendas muggle que había traído de casa de sus tíos. En cambio, lo obligó a meter todas las túnicas que le había regalado ella, además de un montón de ropa de invierno que le había traído para que llevara al colegio. Harry miró los pantalones, poleras de manga larga, y sweaters y no tuvo nada que comentar. No estaban mal. Le dio las gracias en forma cortés, aunque cuando vio que además le había comprado ropa interior no fue capaz de mirarla a la cara y darle las gracias. La metió rápido en el baúl, sintiendo que se le encendían las mejillas. ¡Dolores Jane Umbridge, comprándole calzoncillos camisetas y calcetines a Harry Potter! La sólo idea le hubiera parecido absurda, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Umbridge le había traído otros paquetes, que resultaron ser sus nuevos libros, y muchos rollos de pergamino, un surtido de plumas, y tres frascos de tinta de diferentes colores. Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a usar sólo tinta negra, se preguntó para qué diablos usaría la tinta azul y la tinta roja. Pero le dio las gracias de todos modos.

-¿Cuándo recibió la lista del colegio, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry por hacer conversación.

-Hace tres semanas, Harry querido –respondió la bruja.

-¿Y me compró repuestos para mi equipo de pociones? –preguntó Harry extrañándolos, mientras trataba de meter el caldero dónde ocupara menos espacio.

-Este año los alumnos no manejarán ellos los insumos para pociones, Harry querido –explicó la bruja sonriendo, con aire bonachón-. Es por la nueva normativa de seguridad. Para las clases, se les entregará lo que necesitan y nada más. El ministerio no quiere que los niños anden por ahí haciendo pociones peligrosas.

-¿Y qué pasará con mi varita, Señorita Umbridge?

-Tu varita ya le fue entregada al encargado de seguridad–explicó la bruja-. Él requisará las varitas de tus compañeros también, antes de que suban al tren. Creo que ya te expliqué cómo sería el sistema, de ahora en adelante...

-Si, señorita Umbridge –dijo Harry, intentando ocultar el fastidio que le producía. Luego, recitó-: sólo nos entregarán nuestras varitas un rato, durante las clases prácticas.

-Exacto, Harry querido –respondió la bruja, sonriendo con aire de triunfo.

-¿Y mi escoba, señorita Umbridge? ¿Y mi capa de invisibilidad? –preguntó Harry, cruzando los dedos y rogando mentalmente que se las pasara para meterlas al baúl.

-Lo siento, Harry querido. Pero la escoba y la capa no las vas a llevar. Te las voy a guardar aquí. Y tu lechuza, antes de que preguntes, ya está en el colegio.

-¿Pero usted me dijo que podría llevar mi escoba al colegio, señorita Umbridge? –respondió Harry, controlando lo mejor que pudo las ganas de estrangularla.

-Si, sé que eso dije –respondió la bruja con una risita tonta-. Pero lo pensé mejor, después de tu accidente con las pinturas, y creo que puede ser peligroso. Lo siento, pero escribí al nuevo director, y le expliqué que no tienes permiso para volar en escoba.

Harry se quedó de piedra, mirándola.

-¿Y cómo lo haré para jugar en el equipo? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Ya no estarás en el equipo, Harry querido –dijo Umbridge con voz de pesar que sonaba muy falsa, dada la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esbozaba.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el montón de insultos que venían a su mente.

-Pero es mi último año en Hogwarts –murmuró, a pesar de que sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir la haría cambiar de idea.

-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas –respondió la bruja con voz que, aunque sonaba dulce, era más fría que el hielo-. Todo es por tu seguridad, como bien sabes.

"Al diablo con la seguridad", pensó Harry con ira. Sintió ganas de agarrarla a patadas, y de hacerle la bincha ridícula en forma de mariposa que andaba trayendo en el pelo. Sintió sus cinco anillos vibrar. Respiró profundamente, para calmarse.

-Si señorita Umbridge –murmuró finalmente. La bruja sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry querido? –le dijo con ternura, mostrando todos y cada un de sus puntiagudos dientes-. Si hay algo de lo que estoy muy satisfecha, es de por fin haberte ayudado a controlar ese violento temperamento que tenías. Me hace muy feliz verte tan bien educado, manteniendo la calma... Yo sabía que terminaríamos llevándonos muy bien.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. No tenía sentido pelear con los dementes, y cada día que pasaba quedaba menos tiempo para que cumpliera los dieciocho años. Paciencia...

-Si señorita Umbridge.

A Harry sólo le quedaba empacar los libros de sexto, que le servirían para pasar los exámenes del año anterior.

-No sé si vale la pena que lleve los libros de sexto, señorita Umbridge –agregó dudoso-. ¿Sabe usted qué día tomarán los exámenes finales del año pasado?

-Si, Harry querido. Van a dedicarle la primera semana. El calendario de los exámenes para cada curso les va a ser comunicado el lunes por la mañana, justo antes de la primera prueba –informó la bruja-. Pero no guardes los libros todavía, porque quería repasar contigo un par de horas, antes de que vayamos a la estación.

Y, efectivamente, después de un desayuno con un pastel sorpresa de chocolate que decía "buena suerte en tu año escolar", Harry se tuvo que aguantar un largo interrogatorio en la sala de trabajo. Umbridge le hizo preguntas de las cinco materias que cursaba, y Harry se sorprendió agradablemente al ver que recordaba casi todo. En lo único que tenía problemas era en defensa, ya que el libro de Slinkhard era tan aburrido, que había muchas partes que las había leído sin retener absolutamente nada.

Pero Umbridge no se enojó demasiado. De todos modos: ya no había tiempo para enojarse. Tendrían que irse a la estación dentro de poco. Harry guardó los cinco libros en su baúl, que apenas cerraba con toda la ropa que llevaba.

AN: ¿Qué creen que le espera? ¿Será feliz? Muahahaha... Int: ¡¡¡esta ff se llama Pesadilla!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este largo capítulo. Dejadme un review, que me gustan mucho :D


	18. Bienvenidos a Alcatraz

Disculpen la demora porfis.

**Capítulo 18 Bienvenidos a Alcatraz**

Harry se encontró con los primeros cambios visibles en el nuevo sistema del colegio, apenas llegó al andén 9y3/4. En vez del desorden habitual de alumnos y apoderados, había una larga fila de alumnos que desembocaba en un mesón. En torno a ellos había muchos magos adultos en alguna clase de uniforme. Todos llevaban túnicas grises, botas grises, sobreros grises, y lo único que distinguía los uniformes de unos y de otros era que algunos tenían el borde de la túnica rojo, otros verde, otros azules, y otros amarillo. Además, todos tenían en el pecho y en el sombrero un distintivo con color concordante.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, señorita Umbridge? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mientras se ponía a la fila y buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Son cuidadores, Harry querido –explicó la bruja, que lo había seguido hasta la fila y se había parado a su lado-. Son nuevos funcionarios del colegio, para reforzar la seguridad.

Harry miró con disimulo al que tenía más cerca: una bruja de pelo largo y rubio, que tenía el distintivo color amarillo.

-¿Los distintos colores en sus túnicas son por las cuatro casas? –preguntó Harry, bajito.

-Si, Harry. Pero ya te van a explicar todo a su debido tiempo.

Harry se quedó callado, y notó que varios alumnos se quedaban mirando a Umbridge, y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Ninguno parecía feliz de verla ahí. Seguramente, estarían preguntándose si la tendrían que aguantar este año también. Pero Umbridge hacía como que no los veía, y avanzaba en silencio en la fila, junto a Harry.

Harry notó que varios alumnos hacían la fila con sus padres. A lo lejos, se escuchaba a un chico llorar. Seguro que era uno de primero. Harry estiró el cuello, agradeciendo que ahora que estaba en séptimo era de los alumnos más altos. Alcanzó a ver que en el mesón de al final de la fila, cada alumno entregaba su varita, y vio también que les ponían anillos de contención a los que no traían puestos. Ninguno de los que se alejaban del mesón, y que entraban al tren, parecía muy contento. De hecho: nadie parecía alegre, y Harry vio varias caras conocidas mirar alrededor con amargura y desconcierto.

De pronto vio tres cabezas pelirrojas, mucho más adelante en la fila, y junto a ellas una cabeza de cabellos castaños y enmarañados. Eran Hermione, Ginny, Ron y el señor Weasley. Les hizo señas, pero estaban muy lejos y no lo vieron.

-Ya los vas a encontrar en el tren –dijo Umbridge con voz de niñita, a su lado. Había estado mirando en la misma dirección que Harry.

Ya era casi el mediodía cuando le llegó el turno a Harry.

-¿Nombre? –preguntó el brujo que estaba detrás del mesón, con un largo pergamino lleno de nombres y apuntes. Tenía el pelo negro, y un gran bigote de morsa parecido al de tío Vernon. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, y parecía cansado. Harry tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde.

-Harry James Potter –murmuró Harry.

-Veo que ya tienes los anillos –dijo mirándolo, y estirando su corto cuello-. Y en los pies? –Harry se levantó ligeramente los pantalones, para mostrar que ahí estaban los dichosos anillos-. Bien –agregó el brujo-. ¿Varita?

-Su varita ya fue entregada –intervino Umbridge.

-¡Ah, Dolores! –dijo el brujo reparando en ella, y sonriendo-. Disculpa, no te había visto. Es que esto ha resultado peor de lo que habíamos planeado –gruñó exasperado, indicando alrededor-. Ya tenemos mucho retraso.

El brujo miró a Harry por primera vez con detención, y su mirada se detuvo en la cicatriz.

-Si, me acuerdo del famoso Harry Potter –murmuró con evidente desagrado, y algo de burla-. El que hace magia cuando quiere, y no se le puede decir nada.

Y entonces, como un balde de agua helada, Harry recordó de dónde conocía a ese brujo: formaba parte del Wizengamot, el día de la audiencia disciplinaria a la que había tenido que ir dos años antes. Y, si mal no recordaba, el brujo ese era de los que había votado en contra suya.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? –preguntó el brujo con brusquedad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. ¡Al tren, que no tenemos todo el día!

-Harry se alejó con placer de aquel brujo, y deseó con toda su fuerza que no formara parte de los nuevos "funcionarios" del colegio.

-Adiós, Harry querido –le dijo Umbridge, plantándole dos fuertes besos, uno en cada mejilla. Harry se puso tenso, miró alrededor, y rogó que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera visto eso-. Pórtate bien. No hagas ninguna tontería. Sácate buenas notas, y escríbeme al menos una vez por semana. ¡Voy a estar esperando!

Harry la quedó mirando con desconcierto. ¿Para qué diablos tenía que escribirle una vez a la semana? Pero se encogió de hombros. Lo que fuera...

-Si señorita Umbridge. Adiós –le dijo con neutralidad. Luego se dio media vuelta, caminó entre los cuidadores en dirección al tren. Antes de poder subirse le pidieron su baúl. Harry, algo desconcertado lo entregó, y alcanzó a ver que se lo llevaron hacia una pila de baúles y equipajes varios que estaban metiendo en un vagón especial.

000

Adentro del tren había todavía más cuidadores. ¡Eran una plaga! Harry se preguntó cuantos habría.

-¿Curso? –le preguntó uno, deteniéndolo. Llevaba distintivo rojo en la capa gris, y Harry notó que sobre la G roja, había un pequeño león dorado.

-Séptimo –respondió Harry-. Y estoy en Gryffindor.

El brujo le sonrió ligeramente, y apuntó el índice hacia la parte posterior del tren.

-Último vagón. Y date prisa.

Harry se alejo, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos. En el camino miró disimuladamente a través de los vidrios de las puertas de los compartimientos, y notó que habían ordenado a los alumnos por curso, y por edad, poniendo a los más jóvenes en los primeros carros, y a los más viejitos en los últimos. Harry se preguntó la utilidad de todo eso. ¿Qué importaba con quien viajaras en el tren? ¿Por qué tenían que ordenarlos a todos de ese modo, como si se tratara de un regimiento?

Harry se detuvo de pronto frente a un compartimiento hacia el final del tren. Detrás del vidrio se distinguía una cabellera roja que conocía muy bien. Recordó el aroma a flores que había sentido en la clase de pociones con Slughorn, y antes de pensar en nada más había entrado al compartimiento.

-¡Harry! –gritó Ginny, lanzándose a su cuello.

-Ginny –murmuró Harry, devolviéndole el abrazo, y hundiendo la cara en su pelo-. No tienes idea cómo te he extrañado –susurró en su oído.

-Yo también –murmuró ella, y le besó la oreja.

-Estuve con tu mamá, en San Mungo –murmuró Harry sintiendo que le picaban los ojos-. Lo siento Ginny. Hubiera querido estar ahí.

Harry sintió que el abrazo se apretaba, y sintió algo mojado en su cuello. Ginny estaba llorando. Iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro.

-¿Curso? –preguntó una voz fría.

Harry soltó a Ginny, muy a su pesar, y miró al que le acababa de hablar. Era una bruja de mediana edad, baja, de cara cuadrada y pelo corto y negro. El color de su distintivo era rojo.

-Séptimo, Gryffindor –respondió Harry, secándose los ojos con un dedo. Vio con pesar como Ginny intentaba parar de llorar.

-Entonces debes ir al siguiente vagón –respondió la bruja, con voz algo más amable.

-Nos vemos, Ginny –le dijo Harry, apretándole la mano antes de soltarla. La chica asintió, incapaz de hablar. Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que se cerrara la puerta del compartimiento, era que otra chica le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y se sentaba a su lado.

000

Cuando encontró el vagón que le correspondía, encontró a Lavender, Dean y Seamus en el primer compartimiento. Lavender parecía deprimida, y miraba por la ventana con aire perdido. Seamus y Dean conversaban, muy bajito. Los tres levantaron la vista al ver a Harry asomarse, y lo saludaron. Lavender tenía los ojos rojos, y volvió rápidamente a mirar por la ventana.

-Ron y Hermione están en el siguiente compartimiento –le informó Dean-. Pero también te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres.

-Gracias, pero quiero ir a verlos –se disculpó Harry-. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, apenas abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Ron y Neville, que también estaban en el compartimiento, se quedaron atrás.

-Oh, Harry –le dijo-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Hermione. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

-Terrible. Me alegro tanto de verte.

-Hermione, tal vez deberías dejar que Harry nos saludara también a nosotros –dijo Ron, sonriendo. Obtuvo el efecto deseado: la chica soltó a su amigo.

-Ron... –murmuró Harry-. Siento mucho lo de tu mamá.

Ron forzó una sonrisa, y miró a otra parte.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? ¿Dónde demonios te escondiste?

-Hola Harry –intervino Neville tímidamente.

Harry saludó a ambos, y se sentó al lado de Neville. Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos, y se tomaron la mano.

-Después del cambio en la edad de mayoría, me secuestró el ministerio –explicó Harry, con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Ni se imaginan con quien tengo que vivir hasta que cumpla los dieciocho...

-¿Con Umbridge? –preguntó Neville. Ron y Hermione hicieron muecas de horror, y miraron a Harry como esperando que dijera que no-. Es que la vi contigo en la fila –se justificó Neville.

-Si, con ella –confirmó Harry, y notó las caras de compasión de Ron y Hermione-. He pasado todo agosto con ella, y fue una pesadilla –gruñó-. Me alegro de poder volver al colegio, así al menos me libro de ella por unos meses.

Sus tres amigos soltaron resoplidos sarcásticos.

-No sé si me va a gustar el colegio este año –gruñó Hermione, y dirigió una mirada de desagrado a los cuidadores que todavía quedaban en el andén. Harry, al mirar en esa dirección, notó que ya no quedaban alumnos en la fila, y que el mesón estaba vacío.

-Va a ser raro el colegio sin el profesor Dumbledore –murmuró Neville con nostalgia, y sus tres amigos asintieron.

-Al menos ya no estará ese bastardo grasiento de Snape, y su mascotita Malfoy –dijo Ron con tono de burla.

Harry sintió algo desagradable en el estómago, al recordar a la mosca que lo había acompañado durante su cautiverio, pero disimuló.

-Me pregunto para qué habrán contratado a toda esta gente –continuó diciendo Hermione, esta vez frunciéndole el seño a la silueta vestida de gris que se paseaba en el pasillo.

-Umbridge me dijo que eran para aumentar la seguridad del colegio –informó Harry-. Pero no me quiso decir nada más sobre ellos. También me dijo que sólo nos pasarían nuestras varitas en las clases prácticas, y que las tendríamos que devolver al final de esas clases. Y me contó además que para pociones no tendremos nuestros propios ingredientes, sino que nos entregarán sólo lo que vamos a usar durante la clase.

-Yo ya no sigo pociones –recordó Neville con alegría.

-¿Seguirá haciendo clases Slughorn? –preguntó Ron.

Hermione y Harry se encogieron de hombros.

-Supongo que habrá que esperar hasta la noche para enterarnos –murmuró Hermione.

Finalmente sonó el silbato, cuando ya eran pasadas las doce veinte. El tren se puso en marcha, y los apoderados que todavía quedaban en el andén agitaron sus manos despidiéndose de sus hijos. Harry lanzó una rápida mirada para ver si veía a Umbridge, pero la bruja ya se había ido. Se encogió de hombros. No era que realmente le importara.

000

El viaje en el tren fue muy tranquilo. Los alumnos evitaron en lo posible pasearse por los corredores, ya que los cuidadores lucían un poco intimidantes.

Harry les contó a grandes rasgos a sus amigos cómo había sido su vida con Umbridge, pero omitió los detalles vergonzosos como el de la silla del rincón. Tampoco se atrevió a contarles sobre la mosca.

Neville contó que había pasado el verano con su abuela, como siempre, y de que aparte de que no lo dejaban salir casi nunca, nada había sido muy distinto de otros años. También les contó que había construido un pequeño invernadero en el jardín de su casa, y que su abuela se lo iba a cuidar mientras estuviera en el colegio.

Ron, hasta antes del ataque a su casa, había pasado unas vacaciones bastante normales. No quiso decir adónde se habían ido a vivir, aduciendo a que se lo habían prohibido, pero Hermione había ido a pasar las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, con él, después de haber viajado a Portugal con sus padres por un mes entero.

A media tarde se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y entraron Dean, Seamus y Lavender. Los siete se apelotonaron en el compartimiento, y conversaron animadamente por el resto del viaje. A Harry le daba una sensación extraña. Parecía que todos se sentían mejor en grupo, acompañándose. Lavender y Ron evitaban mirarse a la cara, y se ignoraban mutuamente. Pero, aparte de eso, parecía que todos se sentían mucho más unidos que en los años anteriores.

Harry se enteró de que Parvati y su hermana no volverían a Hogwarts ese año, y Lavender afirmó que no había vuelto a saber de ella, porque ninguna de las lechuzas que le había enviado habían sido contestadas. Pero el hecho de que hubiera recibido sus cartas la consolaba un poco: dondequiera que estuviera, parecía que estaba viva. La lechuza de su familia siempre volvía después de muchos días, sin la carta que había llevado.

000

Ya era muy tarde cuando por fin se distinguieron a lo lejos las luces de Hogsmeade. Todos estaban cansados, hambrientos, y la mayoría parecía algo nerviosa.

Harry notó con pesar que un gran número de alumnos se quedaba mirando a los testrals, como si pudieran verlos por primera vez. Se preguntó, alarmado, cuanta gente habría muerto durante el verano.

Los siete intentaron apiñarse en el mismo carruaje, pero un par de cuidadores los separaron en dos grupos. Después de repartirse a los alumnos, se subieron con ellos en dos carruajes diferentes, y emprendieron el corto viaje hacia el castillo. Harry terminó viajando con Ron, Hermione y Dean. El otro cuidador se había llevado a Lavender, Seamus y Neville.

El cuidador que iba con ellos era hombre. Era bastante joven, tenía la piel muy blanca, y el pelo corto y café. Era francamente feo, con su cara huesuda y su mirada altanera. En su capa lucía un distintivo rojo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Harry intentando ser cortés.

-Salton Kendy –informó el joven, y de pronto pareció un poco menos altanero.

-Yo soy Harry Potter –se presentó Harry extendiendo su mano-, y ellos son Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, y Dean Thomas. Somos de séptimo curso, de Gryffindor.

El brujo asintió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, pero no le tomó la mano. Harry se la guardó, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

000

El gran salón lucía muy hermoso, como de costumbre. Los alumnos se fueron sentando en las mesas. A Harry le dio la impresión de que estas eran más largas que en los años anteriores, pero supuso que era idea suya. Todos conversaban alegremente con compañeros de la misma casa, y de otras casas. Todo parecía normal, y Harry vio que la mayoría de los profesores que había en la mesa principal eran los mismos que el año anterior. Notó con pesar la falta de Dumbledore, y la presencia de la profesora Grubby-planck. ¿Dónde estaba Hagrid? Recordaba haberlo visto en el andén llamando a los de primero (no había podido acercarse a saludarlo, porque los cuidadores lo forzaron a seguir a sus compañeros hacia los carruajes)... Recorrió la mesa, y notó que Slughorn estaba presente. El puesto del director estaba vacío, pero en el asiento a su derecha había un brujo que no conocía. De pronto, la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrió, y apareció un mago viejo que Harry nunca había visto. Era completamente pelado, pero tenía bigote y barba blancos. A su lado venía el hombre del bigote negro parecido al de tío Vernon, y Harry sintió algo desagradable en las tripas. Había tenido la esperanza de que no trabajaría en el colegio. ¿Sería profesor de algo? ¿O sería parte del nuevo sistema de seguridad del colegio? Harry estaba más inclinado a creer lo segundo.

De pronto sintió un agradable aroma a su lado. Era Ginny, que acababa de sentarse a su lado. Le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, se sonrieron, y ambos se sintieron mejor.

Harry notó con agrado que McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout estaban presentes. Entre ellos y Slughorn, aseguraban que al menos en cuatro de las cinco materias que tomaba tendría a los mismos profesores.

La profesora McGonagall salió del comedor, probablemente para buscar a los de primero. Los cuidadores se quedaron al borde del comedor, cerca de los muros, y conversaban en silencio entre ellos. Harry, a vuelo de pájaro, calculó que eran más de cincuenta. Sus colores parecían estar divididos bastante equitativamente entre las cuatro casas, y habían casi tantas mujeres como hombres. Las edades eran muy variables: los había muy jóvenes, como el que había viajado con ellos en el carruaje, y los había que tenían bastantes canas. Algunos tenían caras amigables, otros no tanto.

El viejo pelado que se había sentado en el puesto del director se puso de pie, y casi todos guardaron silencio. Algunos cuidadores se acercaron a los que seguían hablando, logrando que se quedaran callados. Entonces Filch, que hasta ese momento Harry no había notado, fue a abrir la puerta principal que McGonagall había dejado cerrada al salir.

La profesora entró cargando el taburete de tres patas y el sombrero seleccionador, seguida de una treintena de niñitos que se veían muy pequeños y asustados. Venían escoltados por cuatro cuidadores más. A Harry se le antojó que parecían más amigables que los que rodeaban el comedor, pero podía ser también que estuvieran acompañando a un montón de niños asustados, algunos de los cuales parecían al borde de las lágrimas y temblaban. Se pararon frente a los demás estudiantes, mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

La profesora dejó el sombrero en el taburete, y de inmediato éste comenzó a cantar. Las palabras describiendo los valores de las casas eran similares a las de otros años, pero el sombrero también dedicó un par de estrofas para recomendarles unidad, compañerismo, y que se cuidaran los unos a los otros durante los tiempos oscuros.

Cinco niñas y tres niños fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor. Ravenclaw fue la casa que recibió más alumnos, con siete niños y tres niñas. Hufflepuff recibió cuatro niñas y tres niños, y Slytherin fue la que menos alumnos recibió: sólo dos chicas y cuatro chicos.

El hombre del bigote negro se puso de pie y aplaudió tres veces con fuerza. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, y el murmullo que se había iniciado luego de la selección murió. Entonces, el viejo pelado se volvió a poner de pie y se dirigió a todos.

-Estimados profesores, funcionarios, alumnas, y alumnos –dijo con una voz muy grave-. Es con gran alegría que les doy a todos la bienvenida a este nuevo año, en Hogwarts. Para quienes no me conozcan mi nombre es Dedrick de Witt, y he asumido la dirección de este colegio luego del sensible fallecimiento del por todos querido, Albus Dumbledore. A mi lado se encuentran nuestros estimados profesores. La mayoría de ustedes ya los conoce, y los más jovencitos de entre nosotros los va a conocer muy pronto –dijo con una sonrisa dedicada a los de primer años-. Nuevos profesores se han incorporado, también. Les presento a la profesora Mercedes Grubby-Planck, que se hará cargo a lo largo de este año de la asignatura de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Un aplauso general sonó en el comedor, aunque varios comenzaron a comentar por lo bajo con sus amigos. Harry distinguió el nombre de Hagrid ser mencionado entre los murmullos, y su estomago se contrajo preguntándose por qué razón Hagrid no continuaría enseñando esa asignatura.

-También le quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Auryn Avery –dijo el director, y el brujo que estaba sentado a su derecha se puso de pie e hizo un breve saludo antes de volver a sentarse. Hubo un aplauso cortés.

Harry se preguntó preocupado si el nuevo profesor de defensa estaría emparentado de algún modo con el mortifago Avery. Esperaba que no, y que se tratara solamente de un lamentable alcance de nombres.

-Del mismo modo –continuó el director-, quiero darles la bienvenida a un grupo de brujas y magos que se han incorporado a este colegio, con el propósito de reforzar la seguridad. Todos ustedes ya los habrán encontrado en la estación y en el tren. Son los Cuidadores de Hogwarts, y acompañarán a los alumnos durante el año para protegerlos. Antes de presentárselos, quiero darle la más cordial bienvenida al Cuidador en Jefe, el señor Osmond Mason.

El hombre del bigote negro parecido al de tío Vernon se puso de pie, y dirigió al comedor una sonrisa llena de dientes. Hizo una breve inclinación, y volvió a sentarse entre los escasos aplausos que siguieron a la presentación del director. Harry se dio cuenta que, después de pasar por la fila en el andén 9y3/4, a nadie le había gustado el señor Mason.

-Sería muy largo presentar a todos y cada uno de los cuidadores ahora –continuó el director paseando una sonrisa benevolente hacia las caras de los nuevos funcionarios-, y estoy seguro de que todos ustedes tienen más urgencia por cenar en este momento. De modo que aprenderán sus nombres a medida de que los vayan conociendo. Espero que todos los traten con respeto, y les obedezcan en todo. Les informo que no se admitirá otro comportamiento que no sea el correcto. Cómo habrán notado, en sus uniformes usan el distintivo de algunas de las cuatro casas, porque esa será la casa que deberán proteger principalmente. Lo que no quiere decir que sólo cuiden a los alumnos de esa casa, ni que ustedes les deban respeto y obediencia sólo a los de sus casas, no. Ellos comerán con ustedes, dormirán en los mismos dormitorios que ustedes, y los escoltarán en las distintas actividades que se desarrollan en el colegio.

Siguió a ese anuncio un fuerte murmullo entre los alumnos. Ninguno parecía muy contento de tener que compartir en cada momento con un adulto. Varios miraron alrededor con descarada desconfianza.

-Estas medidas –continuó el director, con una voz mucho más poderosa que antes-, son para su propia seguridad. Fueron tomadas luego de los tristes acontecimientos de finales del año pasado. Como les fue informado oportunamente a sus padres y tutores, las nuevas reglas deberán ser seguidas por todos y cada uno de los alumnos, sin excepción. Los jefes de sus casas les darán a cada uno de ustedes una copia del nuevo reglamento, y se espera que todos lo lean durante el día de mañana. Desde el martes, no se aceptará ninguna falta al reglamento.

Le siguió otra ola de murmullos, e incluso algunos abucheos. Pero el director continuó, como si nada ocurriera.

-También debo anunciarles, aunque todos ya deben saberlo pues también les fue comunicado oportunamente a sus apoderados, que los exámenes finales que no fueron tomados el año pasado por el doloroso duelo que sufrió el colegio, serán tomados durante la primera semana de clases –recomenzaron los murmullos y abucheos en ese momento, aunque varios cuidadores se acercaron a las mesas para hacer callar a los responsables-. Los calendarios de las pruebas les serán entregados mañana por la mañana, y las clases no comenzarán sino hasta el lunes 9 de septiembre. También, y en un plano más grato, les informo que los alumnos que quieran ingresar a los equipos de Quidditch deben acercarse dentro de la semana a sus jefes de casa. Eso es todo. Gracias. Cuidadores, pueden tomar asiento.

Dicho esto, de Witt se volvió a sentar. Los cuidadores se acercaron a las mesas, y tomaron asiento entre los alumnos. Harry comprendió entonces que no era idea suya que las mesas eran más largas. Casi todos los alumnos miraron a los recién llegados con desconfianza, y la mayoría de los que quedaron junto a ellos no parecían nada de contentos.

Justo al lado de Hermione se sentó la bruja bajita de pelo corto y negro que lo había hecho salir del compartimiento en que viajaba Ginny. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa educada, y se hizo a un lado de inmediato para hacerle espacio.

La bruja se presentó como Gladys Gill, y dijo que la llamaran señorita Gill. Les preguntó los nombres a todos alrededor, y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por retenerlos.

-Ah, si... los tortolitos del tren –les dijo a Harry y Ginny cuando fue el turno de ellos de presentarse. Pero sonreía de un modo agradable, y no lo dijo en tono de burla.

El banquete estaba bueno, aunque menos ostentoso que el de los años anteriores. Harry notó que la mayoría de los cuidadores conversaba con los alumnos que los rodeaban. Contó los de su mesa. Eran 16. Contó disimuladamente los de la mesa de al lado, que era la de Hufflepuff, y notó que también ellos tenían 16. Supuso que en Ravenclaw y Slytherin tendrían otro tanto. Entre los cuidadores y el bigotudo Mason eran 65 personas extras en Hogwarts. Todo un número. Supuso que el consejo del colegio debía estar muy asustado con lo de la seguridad, para estar dispuesto a que se pagara a tanta gente más.

000


	19. Primeros días en Alcatraz

**Capítulo 19 Primeros días en Alcatraz**

Al final de la cena se produjo cierta confusión para salir del comedor. Los cuidadores estaban empeñados en organizar a los alumnos por casa, curso, y separando a las chicas de los chicos. Todo un enredo… Finalmente quedaron organizadas las 56 cortas filas, encabezadas por un cuidador cada una. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus tenían al cuidador Salton Kendy a la cabeza. La bruja que había cenado junto a ellos estaba a la cabeza de Ginny y sus compañeras. A la cabeza de Hermione y Lavender estaba una bruja joven, muy alta y morena, con un moño casi tan apretado como el de la profesora McGonnagal. Harry notó que los cuidadores más viejos tendían a estar a la cabeza de los alumnos más pequeños, y supuso que no habían sido asignados al azar.

Por fin se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, y las filas comenzaron a salir, en orden (los de primero primero, y luego los de segundo, y al final los de séptimo). Seamus soltó una risotada, y comenzó a fingir que marchaba. Ron, Dean y Harry soltaron carcajadas, y Neville se rió timidamente. Kendy, que caminaba detrás de la fila, se acercó a Seamus. Los cinco se callaron al instante.

-¿Tu nombre? –preguntó con voz seca.

-Seamus Finnigan –contestó Seamus.

-Bueno, Finnigan –respondió el otro-, ponte al final de la fila, frente a mi. Y caminen en forma ordenada, y en silencio.

Los cinco lo quedaron mirando un poco desconcertados.

-¿Qué problema hay con que hablemos? –preguntó Ron.

-Les explicaré arriba –contestó Kendy, aunque ya no parecía tan enojado-. Por ahora avancen en forma ordenada y en silencio.

Continuaron avanzando, en el corredor que estaba desierto (el grupo de Hermione, que era el penúltimo, ya estaba lejos). Harry tenía una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Se sentía oprimido, y lo único que deseaba era estar en paz con sus amigos, sin tener encima a unos magos que los estuvieran retando, ni obligando a estar en fila.

La sala común estaba desierta cuando llegaron. Notaron que había un cambio: en uno de los muros había un pasadizo en forma de arco, por el que se alcanzaba a ver una sala con mesas y sillas. También había otra puerta, en uno de los muros.

-¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó Ron, deteniéndose. Dean, que iba detrás de él y estaba mirando también en esa dirección, chocó con él.

-Es el despacho de los cuidadores de Gryffindor –explicó Kendy-. También estan los cuartos de los cuidadores en jefe de Gryffindor. Pero ahora caminen.

En el cuarto de los chicos habían puesto otra cama, algo alejada de las de los chicos (que estaban más apelotonadas que en años anteriores). La cama que estaba más alejada tenía junto a ella un armario más grande, y un escritorio pequeño. También había una cortina que parecía destinada a delimitar esa área. Los chicos, que estaban todos observando los cambios, se volvieron hacia el cuidador cuando este se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Salton Kendy, y seré el cuidador a cargo de este grupo. Ya conocí a algunos de ustedes en el carro, y al señor Finnigan en el pasillo –dijo con una sonrisita sarcástica-. Pero no conozco tu nombre –agregó dirigiéndose a Neville, en forma más amable.

-Neville Longbottom, señor Kendy –respondió Neville timidamente.

-Entonces, corríjanme si me equivoco, ustedes son Ronald Weasley –dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, que asintió-, Dean Thomas –dijo dirigiéndose a Dean, que levantó su mano ligeramente, sonriendo-, Seamus "son el payaso" Finnigan –agregó con la sonrisita sarcástica-, Harry Potter, y Neville Longbottom –agregó finalmente indicando a Harry y a Neville.

-Si señor –respondieron Neville y Harry casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Seamus lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Excellente –respondió Kendy, sin hacerle caso a Seamus-. Bueno, como el cuidador de ustedes, mi deber asegurarme de que nada les ocurra. También está entre mis responsabilidades el cuidar que no hagan tonterías que los pongan en peligro a ustedes o a los demás. El nuevo reglamenteo les será entregado mañana, pero por ahora tienen que saber que en este cuarto reinará el órden en forma permanente. Pueden conversar hasta que apague la luz, en forma respetuosa y no escandalosa. Todas las luces estarán apagadas a las once de la noche, sin excepción. La hora de levantarse será a las siete de la mañana los días de semana, y a las nueve los sábados y domingos, sin excepción. No pueden salir del dormitorio sin avisarme…

-¿Ni para ir al baño? –intervino Seamus, con algo de burla en la voz.

-No me interrumpas, Finnigan –le dijo Kendy en forma calmada-. Ya les daré tiempo para las preguntas. Por ahora te dejaré pasar esto, pero después de que hayan leido el reglamento ya no. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo… –respondió Seamus en forma ligeramente sarcástica.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que Finnigan interrumpiera, no pueden salir del dormitorio sin avisarme. Si por alguna razón justificada necesitan salir, me tienen que avisar. No importa que me despierten para eso, pero les aconsejo que vayan al baño antes de acostarse, porque si me despiertan muchas veces de noche estaré de mal humor por la mañana –explicó con una sonrisa algo intimidante-, y si estoy de mal humor será peor para ustedes. Notarán que de ahora en adelante nos desplazaremos como un grupo. Todos saldremos juntos de aquí por la mañana, y yo los acompañaré a lo largo del día. Son 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana, de modo que por el bien de todos es mejor que se porten bien y cooperen. ¿Entendido?

Los cinco chicos asintieron, y todos lucían en sus rostros expresiones deprimidas y preocupadas.

-Excelente –murmuró Kendy. Luego miró la hora en su reloj, y suspiró-. Ya son las once y cuarto, vamos a ir al baño y luego a dormir. Tomen lo que necesiten, cepillos y esas cosas, que no quiero que tengamos que devolvernos.

-¿Nos va a acompañar al baño? –preguntó Neville algo desconcertado.

-No los voy a acompañar ADENTRO del baño, Longbottom –aclaró Kendy, con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro-. Pero es la nueva regla de seguridad: los alumnos no estarán sin supervisión adulta en ningún momento.

Finalmente fueron en grupo al baño (sintiéndose bastante ridículos, hay que decirlo). A Neville se le había olvidado su pasta de dientes, pero Harry le convidó de la suya (tenía mucha, ya que Umbridge le había obligado a llevar mucho de todo). En el baño todavía estaban los de tercero, con un brujo canoso que retaba a uno de ellos por tirarle agua al resto.

Cuando Kendy apagó la luz, Harry vió que Kendy cerraba la cortina que rodeaba su zona. Aunque la cortina era totalmente opaca, en el techo se alcanzaba a ver que el brujo había prendido una vela. Suspiró. Después de haber pasado un mes encerrado y controlado, parece que Hogwarts no iba a ser tanto mejor. Claremente, estarían vigilados día y noche. Harry sospechaba que los cuidadores no estaban solamente entre los alumnos para cuidarlos, sino también para vigilarlos. ¿Cómo se podría conversar en privado con los amigos, con un tipo junto a ellos todo el tiempo? Aunque después de lo del año anterior parecía bastante razonable. Mal que mal, el ataque a Dumbledore había sido planeado por un alumno.

Maldito Malfoy…

000

La siguiente mañana era lunes, y comenzó como un típico lunes: mal. El reloj de Neville sonó a las seis y media (despertándolos a todos), y Kendy se enojó, alegando que él les había avisado que la levantada era a las siete. Neville se disculpó diciendo que había olvidado desconectar la alarma. Pero Kendy ya estaba de mal humor, y éste empeoró cuando por fin llegaron al baño y ahí reinaba el caos. Con eso del "moverse en grupos" se había armado un jaleo de proporciones, ya que todos tenían levantada a la misma hora.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron listos en la sala común, ya eran casi las ocho. El ruido era considerable. ¿Por qué tenían que ir TODOS juntos a tomar desayuno? Harry pensó que toda aquella organización resultaba de lo más desorganizada e ineficiente. En eso entró la profesora McGonnagal por el retrato de la dama gorda. Al instante se hizo el silencio. Traía levitando un montón de papeles.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó, y todos le devolvieron el saludo, incluidos los cuidadores-. ¿Están ya todos los alumnos aquí? –preguntó enseguida, al que Harry supuso que era el jefe de los cuidadores de Gryffindor (un brujo algo corpulento, que debía estar en la cincuentena, con pelo muy corto y café chocolate).

-Si profesora McGonnagal –aseguró el brujo.

-Entonces ayúdenme a repartirles los horarios de los exámenes y el reglamento –dijo dirigiéndose a los cuidadores, luego se dirigió a los ocho alumnos de primero, que estaban muy juntos y callados-: los de primer año comienzan sus clases hoy mismo, ya que no tienen que dar los exámenes. Estos son sus horarios –agregó, repartiéndoles ella misma unos pergaminos.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, notaron que no eran los últimos como habían temido. Ya estaban sentados en su mesa los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff. La profesora McGonnagal los dejó, se fue a sentar junto a la profesora Sprout, y ambas comenzaron a conversar con aire serio de inmediato, lanzando miradas de reojo en dirección a los alumnos y negando de vez en cuando.

El grupo de Slytherin llegó un par de minutos más tarde. No parecían contentos. Una de las dos niñitas de primero parecía haber estado llorando, y todavía se estaba rascando los ojos.

Harry volvió a concentrarse en el horario de los exámenes: comenzaban todos los días a las nueve y media de la mañana. Defensa era el primero ("Al menos me lo sacaré antes de encima", pensó Harry) para los de séptimo. Sólo tenía parte teórica, observó con ironía. No tenían ninguno en la tarde. A la mañana siguiente tenían pociones, teórico y práctico enseguida. En la tarde tenían Encantamientos, también teórico y práctico. El miércoles sólo le tocaría Transformaciones en la tarde. El jueves tendría el de herbología, también en la tarde. El viernes no le tocaba ninguno, ya que no tomaba ni Adivinación, ni Runas. Notó que eso le dejaba muchísimas horas libres esa semana. ¿Cómo podría gastarlas? ¿Estaría obligado a quedarse en el radio visual de Kendy? ¡Esperaba que no! Si no fuera porque no tenía permiso para volar, le hubiera gustado salir a volar aunque fuera en una de las viejas escobas del colegio. Cómo extrañaría el Quidditch este año… Suspiró amargado.

000

El examen de defensa no anduvo mal, concluyó Harry al salir. Las horas de estudio durante agosto habían dado su fruto. A pesar de lo aburrido del libro, había logrado contestar las veinte preguntas de la prueba con bastante certeza. Al llegar al almuerzo, Harry se enteró de lo que hacían los alumnos cuando no rendían un exámen: se tenían que quedar en la sala esa que había sido anexada a la sala común. Escuchó algunas quejas murmuradas cuando los cuidadores cercanos no estaban poniendo atención. ¿Significaría eso que se tendría que quedar encerrado ahí todas las hora libres de esa semana? ¡Qué aburrimiento! Esperaba que al menos los dejaran ir a la biblioteca.

000

Esa tarde, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor tuvieron que apelotonarse en la sala anexa aquella, la "Sala de Estudio". Había espacio suficiente para todos, pero hay que decir que hacía bastante calor humano. Se suponía que tenían que leer el reglamento, pero la mayoría cabeceaba adormilada. Varios intentaron conversar, o pasarse papelitos, pero sin resultados. Había demasiados cuidadores respirando detrás de sus hombros.

Hermione en cambio parecía absorta en el fajo de hojas. Harry, finalmente, se resignó a leerlo también. Parecía una lista de "No…" y "Obligación de…" agrupados por temas. Blah, blah, blah… Kendy ya les había dicho la mayoría, y el resto se sacaba por analogía. No hablar en clases, en la fila, en la noche… blah blah blah… Avisar cualquier anormalidad al cuidador o profesor más cercano, jamás actuar por iniciativa propia… Harry se deprimió al leer que los alumnos que no tuvieran un pase de "salida" (para alguna actividad extraprogramática, ir a la enfermería, entrevista con un profesor o el director, etc.) debían quedarse en la sala de estudio o en la sala común. Para todas las "salidas" había que ser acompañado por un cuidador. Los terrenos alrededor del castillo eran de acceso restringido a los alumnos con pase de salida acompañados por al menos un cuidador. ¡Una verdadera cárcel! De pronto sintió un resoplido frente a él. Levantó la vista: Hermione estaba casi al final de su folleto, y tenía el ceño muy fruncido, y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? –susurró.

-¡Silencio! –dijo una voz en su espalda.

Hermione no le respondió, pero levantó su fajo para que viera de qué página se trataba. Ron, Harry, y Lavender (que estaba sentada en la misma mesa) fueron rápidamente a mirar el punto que les había mostrado. Harry leyó, y se quedó medio helado. Era la sección se "Sanciones". Parecía ser que el espíritu de Umbridge los hubiera perseguido, y que el sueño de Filch se hubiera hecho realidad: los castigos corporales estaban permitidos. Estaban justo después de "amonestación verbal" y "hora suplementaria de trabajo", y podían ser administrados por faltas graves o reiteración de faltas. Los cuatro se miraron, y el sentimiento era común: ¡sáquenme de aquí!

Harry continuó leyendo el reglamento amargado. La pesadilla no había terminado al liberarse de Umbridge. Sólo se trataba de un cambio de escenario, ¡Hogwarts no era más que otra macabra pesadilla! ¡Vigilados las 24 horas, encerrados, y pidiendo permiso hasta para ir al baño! Si no fuera porque estaba con sus amigos… Observó el perfil de Ginny que estaba algunas mesas más lejos. Parecía aburrida, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

¿Y todo por culpa de quién? Harry gruñó mentalmente: VOLDEMORT. ¡Tenían que acabar con él, antes de que él terminara con la poca alegría que quedaba en sus vidas. Pero para eso tenía que destruir los horcruxes. Y para eso tenía que estar fuera del colegio. Y con la vigilancia que había… Y sin su capa, su varita, y su escoba… ¿Qué posibilidades tenía? Al menos todavía conservaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Pero, con lo vigilados que estaban, ¿qué posibilidades tendría de usarlo? "Ninguna", fue su respuesta mental. Necesitaba una varita para activarlo… Maldición.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ser él mismo uno de los horcruxes. ¿Necesitaría morir para eliminar a Voldemort? Cerró los ojos. Su vida no era más que una gran pesadilla. ¿Cómo podría eliminar a Voldemort, si tenía que permanecer encerrado en esas condiciones? Imposible… Pensó en Snape. ¿Dónde estaría ahora el brujo? Harry sonrió, amargado. ¡Jamás hubiera pensado que el colegio pudiera ser peor que cuando estaba Snape! Snape… ¿Podría el brujo acabar él con los Horcruxes? Quién sabe… Cero posibilidades de enterarse, por ahora.

000

Pasaron los días, sin novedad. Harry comenzó a desesperarse. ¡Ansiaba poder conversar privadamente con sus amigos! No es que tuviera algo muy secreto que hablar, no. Pero en todas partes siempre había cuidadores cerca. No estaban escuchando a sus espaldas, pero de todos modos… no había ninguna privacidad. Y se tenía que conformar con tomarle la mano a Ginny, y con besitos de un segundo, a la pasada. Cuando intentaron besarse no los retaron, pero uno de los cuidadores que estaba junto a ellos les recomendó que no anduvieran dando espectáculos. ¡Espectáculos! Hogwarts ya no era sólo una carcel, ¡era un verdadero monasterio!

A Harry le fue muy bien en los exámenes. Hay que decir que, con todo lo que había estudiado durante agosto, y todas las horas pasadas sin nada más útil que hacer que estudiar en la sala de estudio o en la sala común (la biblioteca abriría desde el sábado para los que no eran de primero), no podía irle muy mal.

El fin de semana resultó muy aburrido. Había muy pocas opciones: no había permiso para salir al parque o vagar por el casillo, sólo se podía optar a ir con el grupo que iría a la biblioteca, o ir con el grupo que iría al gran comedor, o ir con el grupo que iría al patio interior, o quedarse en la torre. Así se habían organizado los cuidadores, para asegurarse de que todos los alumnos estuvieran "cuidados". La mayoría optó por ir con el grupo que iría al patio, ya que ese grupo pasaría por la pajarera.

Harry quería ir a ver a Hagrid, y lamentó no poder hacerlo. Decidió mandarle una nota, así que se fue con el grupo "patio". Ron también fue en ese grupo (de hecho los cinco chicos de séptimo fueron en ese grupo). Hermione en cambio prefirió "biblioteca" (¡cuando no!) y Lavender se fue al gran comedor (donde esperaba ver a un chico de Hufflepuff que tenía en la mira).

000

La respuesta de Hagrid llegó rápidamente, cuando los chicos estaban en el patio. Un cuidador quedó mirando la lechuza que se posó junto a Harry, y se acercó de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó a Harry. Seamus y Dean se rieron. ¿Acaso no le veía la cicatriz?

-Harry Potter –respondió Harry.

-Bueno, Potter. ¿De quién es esa carta? No se supone que reciban correo a esta hora…

-Es de Rubeus Hagrid -explicó Harry, algo molesto-. Le escribí recién desde la pajarera, y me debe haber respondido de inmediato porque vive aquí mismo. ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

-Déjame ver –dijo el brujo tomando el pergamino de sus manos.

Los cinco chicos resoplaron ultrajados. Pero el brujo sólo revisó que el remitente era Hagrid, y se la devolvió a Harry.

-Lo siento Potter. No hay nada de malo en que te escribas con el cuidador. Pero es nuestro deber estar atentos a todo movimiento sospechoso. Espero que todos lo entiendan.

En ese momento se acercó un chico de segundo a decirle al cuidador que la pelota con la que jugaban había quedado sobre el techo de un corredor cubierto, y el cuidador se fue con él para recuperar la pelota con su varita.

Harry abrió la carta, y reconoció la desordenada escritura de su amigo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes. El ministerio decidió quitarme el cargo de profesor, pero pude conservar el de cuidador. No busques venir a verme, que te vas a meter en problemas y no vale la pena. Pórtate bien._

_Hagrid._

Harry sintió el corazón y el cuello apretados. ¡No podía ir a ver a Hagrid, aún viviendo ambos en Hogwarts! Era demasiado estúpido, y no lo iba a tolerar… Se acercó caminando a Kendy, que conversaba con un cuidador jóven de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué sucede Potter? –preguntó al verlo parado a su lado.

-Me gustaría ir a saludar a Hagrid a su cabaña –respondió Harry llendo al grano-. ¿Puedo ir?

-No Potter, lo siento. Los alumnos no pueden salir del castillo.

-Pero el reglamento dice que los alumnos pueden salir si tienen un pase de salida –argumentó Harry, sin darse por vencido. Detrás de él, Ron y los demás asintieron.

-Pero no se han empezado a dar pases todavía Potter –respondió Kendy.

-¿A quién le puedo pedir un pase? –preguntó Harry.

Kendy y su amigo de Ravenclaw se miraron.

-Se lo puedes solicitar a un profesor, a los cuidadores en jefe, al señor Mason, o al director. Yo no te puedo dejar salir sin uno.

-¿Pero y si usted viene conmigo? –insistió Harry-. Sólo serán unos minutos, es muy cerca…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte salir sin un pase. Y yo mismo no tengo la autoridad para darte uno…

-¿Puedo ir a ver a la profesora McGonnagal a su despacho? –preguntó Harry, decidido a obtener un pase para ir a ver a Hagrid costara lo que costara.

Kendy lo miró a los ojos, y suspiró. Luego se dirigió a su amigo.

-Preller, ¿Cuida a los míos, ya? Son ellos cuatro… -agregó indicando a Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus-. Yo voy a acompañar a Potter a ver a la profesora McGonnagal. Volveré pronto.

000

La profesora McGonnagal se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su despacho y encontrarse con Harry Potter y uno de los cuidadores. De inmediato su seño se frunció, asumiendo que su alumno ya se había metido en líos.

-Buenos días señor Kendy, buenos días Potter –los saludó-. ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

-Buenos días profesora McGonnagal –saludó Harry.

-Buenos días profesora –saludó Kendy con una inclinación de cabeza-. Potter solicitó hablar con usted –explicó.

-Está bien, pasa Potter –le dijo al chico haciéndose a un lado para hacerle espacio.

-Yo te esperaré aquí afuera, Potter –agregó Kendy.

La bruja cerró la puerta cuando Harry hubo entrado, y le indicó la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Harry se sentó.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry? –preguntó preocupada, olvidando las formalidades.

-No, nada –respondió Harry, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Es sólo que quería ir a ver a Hagrid, y me dijeron que necesitaba un pase de salida… Y me preguntaba si usted podría darme uno.

La bruja suspiró, y juntó sus manos. Pensó por unos segundos, y luego lo miró a los ojos y contestó:

-No por ahora. Lo siento Potter.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Harry, molesto-. ¿Qué hay de malo en que vaya a ver a Hagrid?

-No hay nada de malo en eso, Potter –explicó la bruja-. Pero si te doy un pase a ti, todos los demás alumnos querrán que les den pases también para salir. No puedo dártelo sólo a ti, pero tampoco puedo darles pases a todos, porque no habría cuidadores suficientes para acompañarlos a todos.

-Pero los demás alumnos no tienen por qué saber que yo salí –argumentó Harry, un poco desesperado-. Por favor profesora…

-No, Harry. Lo siento. Pero los pases son para razones mejor justificadas. Prácticas, y otras actividades grupales. No le puedo dar un pase a cualquier alumno sólo porque quiera salir.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Harry –lo interrumpió McGonnagal. Lo miró algo triste-. Lo siento, a mi la situación no me gusta más que a ti, creeme.

Harry miró sus rodillas, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no es usted la directora? –preguntó de pronto-. ¿Por qué pusieron a un nuevo director?

-Porque el Ministerio y el Consejo así lo decidieron, Potter –respondió la bruja volviendo a su tono de profesora-alumno-. ¿Algo más que necesites hablar conmigo?

-No nada –respondió Harry, reconociendo que la profesora quería dar la entrevista por terminada-. Gracias por su tiempo…

Harry se puso de pie, y la profesora Lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Pero antes de que Harry la abriera la profesora lo retuvo.

-No intentes salir sin permiso, Harry –lo previno en voz baja, volviendo al tono amigable-. Sé que quieres ver a Hagrid, pero si sales te vas a meter en muchos problemas, y yo no voy a poder ayudarte ahora, aunque sea la jefa de Gryffindor…

-Está bien profesora –respondió Harry-. No se preocupe. Gracias.

000


	20. Problemas, Planes y Primeras clases

**Nota: **Siento la demora. Para los que todavía se interesen en esta historia: bienvenidos otra vez. Les prometo que esta vez sí la termino (lo juro, lo juro, lojurolojuro…). A todos quienes me han dejado algún review en el pasado: muchas gracias. También aprovecho de avisar que este capítulo contiene violencia, por si acaso.

**Capítulo 20 Problemas, Planes y Primeras clases**

Harry se desveló ese día en la noche. Llevaba una semana en el castillo, y quería salir arrancando. Al otro día era lunes, y comenzaban las clases. Todavía no tenía su horario, por lo que ignoraba qué clases tenía. No era que se muriera por ir a clases, no… Pero ahora que el tiempo libre estaba tan controlado, tampoco le parecía muy atractivo no tenerlas. De hecho, si en clases no tenían los ojos de los cuidadores encima, sería muy bueno para poder comunicarse en paz con los compañeros y tener una o dos horas de "normalidad".

Harry miró por entre las cortinas de su cama. Kendy ya tenía su propia luz apagada. ¿Estaría dormido? Harry había pasado gran parte de la tarde imaginando planes para escapar un rato y ver a Hagrid. ¿Sería posible salir del castillo sin ser visto? Cómo extrañaba la capa de su padre… Y no podía tampoco usar el mapa del merodeador sin una varita… Y, aunque tuviera una varita, tenía los dichosos anillos de contención puestos. Resopló. Había grandes posibilidades de que lo descubrieran si intentaba salir. Pero, si lo iba a intentar, sólo podía ser de noche, cuando Kendy estuviera dormido.

Se levantó en punta de pies y se puso sus pantuflas. Caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Pero, cuando la iba a tocar, sintió calor en la mano y la puerta emitió un zumbido. De inmediato sintió ruido detrás de la cortina que delimitaba el área de Kendy, y éste apareció en camisón, varita en mano.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? –Preguntó Kendy despacio, bajando la varita-. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

-Quería ir al baño –explicó Harry-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije sobre las salidas en la noche, Harry? –preguntó Kendy, algo enojado.

-Que lo teníamos que despertar –respondió Harry, mirando el piso-. Pero no quería molestarlo. Sólo iba a ir y volver.

-Te creo, Potter. Pero tú sabes que tienes que avisarme. Lo siento, pero tendré que notificar tu infracción al señor Mason mañana por la mañana. Intentar salir sin permiso está clasificado como falta grave.

-¿Puede olvidarlo esta vez –pidió Harry, no queriendo tener problemas con el gruñón de bigotes-? La próxima vez lo despertaré, se lo juro.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero no puedo. Nosotros también tenemos nuestro reglamento. Debo notificar.

En ese instante Kendy levantó su varita nuevamente, y una esfera de luz salió de la punta. Esta atravesó la puerta y al instante se acercaron pasos. La puerta se abrió, y apareció una cuidadora canosa que Harry ya había identificado como las "extras". Eran dos los cuidadores "extras", ya que no tenían asignado ningún grupo en particular. Ambos eran de edad avanzada, y se turnaban para quedar "de guardia" durante la noche.

-¿Qué ocurre Salton? –preguntó la bruja, entrando.

-Es Potter, Anna. Quiere ir al baño –explicó Kendy.

-Está bien, vamos Potter –dijo la bruja manteniendo la puerta abierta para que saliera. Harry salió, y la bruja lo siguió.

-Intenta ir antes de dormir en el futuro –dijo la bruja mientras lo seguía, camino al baño de los chicos.

-Si señora –murmuró Harry, con una voz no muy amable. Se sentía medio estúpido siendo reprendido por querer ir al baño en medio de la noche, y por tener que ser acompañado a tan privado asunto por una mujer.

-Señorita Franey, Harry. Y cuida el tono –lo reprendió la bruja.

Por suerte la bruja lo esperó fuera del baño, y no volvió a retarlo mientras volvían al dormitorio.

000

Harry estaba tomando desayuno cuando vio que Kendy se acercaba a la mesa de profesores, y le entregaba un pergamino a Mason. Harry lo quedó mirando, y se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver con el problema con su infracción. Cuando vio que ambos conversaban, y que los ojos de Mason se pasearon por lo mesa de Gryffindor y se posaban en él, confirmó sus sospechas. Gruñó. Una semana había durado sin meterse en problemas. Debió suponer que habría alguna clase de alarma, la noche anterior. Había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que podría salir sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró alrededor, pero la cuidadora más cercana se encontraba varios puestos más lejos, conversando con unos chicos de cuarto. Acercó su cara a Hermione (Ron que estaba al otro lado de la chica también se acercó), y susurró:

-Anoche intenté ir al baño. Sólo eso -explicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no avisé al cuidador, y creo que ahora me está acusando con Mason.

-Oh Harry… -exclamó Hermione, con aire comprensivo-. Debiste haber avisado…

-Si se portara bien no sería Harry… -se burló Ron, restándole importancia.

-Que lío que arman –murmuró Harry-. Ojalá estuviera Dumbledore.

En ese momento se acercó McGonagall repartiendo los horarios a los que no eran de primero. Harry miró el suyo, con desánimo. No tenía clases por la mañana, los lunes, sólo doble defensa en la tarde. Los martes tenía doble pociones en la mañana, y doble herbología en la tarde. Los miércoles sólo tenía defensa y encantamientos por la mañana, y la tarde libre. Lo jueves tenía doble transformaciones por la mañana, y doble encantamientos por la tarde. Y, los viernes, tenía pociones y herbología por la mañana, y una hora de transformaciones en la tarde. Bastante tiempo libre… Lástima que no tuviera libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Miró el horario de Hermione, y vio que ella tenía Runas el lunes por la mañana.

En ese momento, Harry notó que Kendy estaba junto a él.

-Potter. El señor Mason te espera en su despacho después del desayuno. Yo te dejaré allá camino a la torre, y él te llevará de vuelta después. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –respondió Harry, no muy alegre ante la perspectiva de comenzar la semana conversando con Mason.

000

Cuando los cuatro chicos (a Dean lo habían dejado con el grupo que iba a la clase de séptimo de Cuidado de las Creaturas Mágicas) y Kendy se detuvieron frente al despacho de Mason, Harry se sintió como el centro de la atención. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta después de entrar, vio con envidia a sus amigos que volvían a la torre.

-Pasa Potter. Siéntate –ordenó Mason, desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

Harry se acercó, y se sentó.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí espero? –le gruñó el brujo, con aire de suficiencia.

-Sí señor.

-¿Leíste el reglamento, muchacho? –preguntó el brujo.

-Sí señor.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que dice acerca de salir sin permiso?

-No señor.

El brujo abrió un cajón, y sacó una copia del reglamento. Se la pasó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Parece que no lo leíste con detención, entonces. Quiero que busques el párrafo y lo vuelvas a leer, en voz alta por favor.

Harry comenzó a ojear el reglamento, intentando recordar en qué parte hablaban de eso. Se tardó un rato, y encontró el punto.

-Ya lo encontré señor Mason –informó Harry.

-Pues léelo. ¿Qué esperas?

_Todos los alumnos deberán estar a las once de la noche en sus dormitorios, bajo la supervisión de su cuidador, salvo en los casos excepcionales (ver sección casos de excepción). Si por algún motivo de fuerza mayor algún alumno necesitara dejar el dormitorio durante el transcurso de la noche, éste deberá dar aviso de inmediato a su cuidador, quién tomará las medidas pertinentes. El no cumplimiento de esta disposición será considerado falta grave, y su reiteración será considerada falta gravísima, quedando en manos del consejo la decisión de expulsar o no al infractor._

Harry levantó la vista, cuando terminó de leer.

-Pues bien, muchacho –dijo el señor Mason-. Ahora que ya recordaste que tu infracción es falta grave, ¿recuerdas cual es el castigo?

Harry tragó saliva. Creía recordar, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

-No señor –respondió finalmente.

-Pues búscalo… -respondió Mason con una sonrisa. Parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

Harry ojeó el folleto, hasta llegar a la sección "Sanciones". Recorrió con la vista los niveles… Falta leve, amonestación. Falta moderada, trabajo extra. Falta grave, castigo corporal. Lo releyó, sintiendo una pelota en el cuello y otra en el estómago.

-¿Y bien, Potter? ¿Qué dice el reglamento con relación a las sanciones por faltas graves?

-Castigo corporal, señor Mason –murmuró Harry, intentando tragarse eso que le molestaba en el cuello.

-Exacto, muchacho –dijo el brujo, y se puso de pie. Harry vio que abría un cajón, y sacaba algo. Cuando se volvió hacia él, vio que era una vara, no mucho más grande que una varita mágica-. Ponte de pie, Potter. Inclínate hacia delante y pon tus manos sobre mi escritorio.

Harry se quedó unos segundos perplejo, antes de atinar a moverse. Se puso de pie, y se puso en la posición requerida. Había pensado por unos segundos en rogarle que lo dejara pasar por esta vez, pero intuía que ese tipo no tenía la más mínima inclinación a perdonar a nadie.

Harry alcanzó a contar dos golpes antes de que el brujo se detuviera.

-Puedes sentarte ahora –le dijo el brujo, mientras volvía a guardar la vara en su cajón.

Harry obedeció, con cuidado. Había sido desagradable, pero no pensaba ponerse a llorar, ni darle en el gusto dejándole ver que le dolía. El brujo volvió a sentarse, juntó las manos, y miró a Harry a los ojos. Parecía estar evaluando los resultados.

-Y bien muchacho… ¿Volverás a intentar salir de noche sin avisar al señor Kendy?

-No señor.

-Me parece bien. Aunque, para asegurarnos de que no lo olvides cuando el dolor se te pase, vas a copiar diez veces el párrafo concerniente del reglamento, una vez a la semana. Me lo entregarás cada martes, a la hora del desayuno, por lo que queda del trimestre. Quiero la primera copia mañana por la mañana. ¿Entendido Potter?

-¿Quiere que copie diez veces el mismo párrafo, para cada martes, por el resto del trimestre? –preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo.

-Exacto Potter. Y, si para las vacaciones de Navidad has cumplido y no has vuelto a cometer la falta, olvidaremos el asunto. Ahora levántate, que te acompañaré de vuelta a tu Torre. El señor Kendy me dijo que no tenías clases sino hasta la tarde, así que te podrás poner a trabajar de inmediato en tu castigo.

Harry lo siguió en silencio, no pudiendo creer que tendría que copiar un tonto párrafo montones y montones de veces, hasta la navidad… Era muy estúpido. Era una exageración. Era una pérdida absoluta de tiempo. Era… Una buena razón para dejar el colegio. ¡Si sólo pudiera escapar! Pero no tenía varita, y aunque la tuviera no sabía cómo librarse de los anillos de contención. En esas condiciones sería casi imposible llegar a Gringotts, y sacar su dinero. No tendría donde vivir. Estaba perdido. Sólo podía quedarse en el colegio, porque si lo expulsaban, ¡tendría que volver al encierro con Umbridge hasta que cumpliera los 18!

000

Ron, Neville, Seamus y Lavender se encontraban sentados en la sala común cuando Harry entró, y de inmediato le hicieron signos de que se acercara.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Ron-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Cómo quieres que me haya ido? –preguntó Harry, con amargura. Se sentó en el sillón, y a pesar de los cojines todavía sentía un poco de molestias. Sus cuatro compañeros lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Ven? –dijo Lavender-. Les dije que le iban a dar por haber intentado salir de noche.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo se tiene que enterar? –gruñó Harry, molesto de que hasta Lavender supiera. Sintió que se ponía colorado. Los otros se miraron, incómodos, y no insistieron.

Pasado el bochorno, Harry volvió a levantar la vista y notó que Lavender había vuelto a sumergirse en un libro que parecía ser de adivinación, y que Neville acariciaba distraídamente a Trevor. Los otros dos estaban jugando ajedrez, sentados en el piso. Harry se resignó a sacar pergamino, pluma y tinta de su mochila, pero se dio cuenta de que el reglamento se le había quedado dentro de su baúl (lo había tirando adentro con desprecio el mismo lunes que se lo habían dado, en la noche, apenas Kendy se había dado la vuelta). Se levantó para ir a buscarlo al dormitorio, pero antes de que lograra llegar a la escalera ya se le había acercado Kendy.

-¿Adónde vas Potter? -Preguntó.

Harry se detuvo, contó hasta cinco, y se volvió molesto.

-Al dormitorio, a buscar mi copia del reglamento -respondió intentando mantener un tono amable-. Tengo que copiar una parte para el señor Mason.

-Ah, está bien, te acompaño -respondió Kendy, y haciendo un gesto a una cuidadora que también se encontraba en la sala común para indicarle que le echara un ojo al grupo de séptimo en su ausencia, subió con Harry.

000

La clase de defensa resultó casi tan aburrida como las de Umbridge. Auryn Avery se hubiera visto mucho mejor timbrando papeles detrás de un mesón del ministerio que dando clases de defensa. Aunque él, a diferencia de Umbridge, hacía la clase explicando la materia. Eso tenía la desventaja de que estaba todo el tiempo mirando a la clase. Umbridge en cambio ni siquiera los miraba mientras leían, por lo que podían soñar despiertos o incluso pasarse mensajes.

Pero Avery no paraba de hablar (diciendo exactamente las mismas tonterías que el libro de Slinkhard), y los miraba constantemente, de modo que estaban obligados a fingir que lo estaban escuchando, y que estaban tomando apuntes.

000

El resto de la tarde y la cena transcurrieron sin incidentes. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Harry terminó rápidamente el único deber que tenía (leer las secciones 1, 2 y 3 del primer capítulo del libro de defensa y contestar las preguntas). Mientras Hermione seguía con su traducción rúnica, Harry y Ron jugaron ajedrez a su lado. Cuando Harry hubo perdido por tercera vez, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. A lo lejos se veía la cabaña de Hagrid, con luz a través de las cortinas y humo saliendo de la chimenea. Suspiró. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Lamentaba no poder hacer nada. Estaba condenado a estar en Hogwarts hasta finales del año escolar, ya que sólo cumpliría los 18 años en las vacaciones. Era eso o ser expulsado y vivir donde Umbridge, o escapar de algún modo y ser un fugitivo sin varita, hogar ni dinero.

De pronto tuvo una idea. ¿Qué tal si escapaba y se escondía en Grimauld Place? La idea de volver a casa de Sirius, sin Sirius y con Kreacher, era deprimente. Aunque, al menos, tendría un lugar dónde vivir. Pero esa casa debía seguir siendo el cuartel de la Orden… de modo que si llegaba allá lo único que obtendría es que lo mandaran de vuelta al colegio.

De pronto tuvo otra idea. ¿Qué tal si le escribía a Snape? No tenía idea dónde estaba, pero Hedwig ya había sido capaz de localizar a Sirius, cuando era un prófugo. Existía la posibilidad de que pudiera localizar a Snape. El otro problema era… ¿Lo ayudaría Snape? Necesitaba huir del colegio, encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, y comenzar a buscar los horcruxes. Si se lo explicaba a Snape con lógica, puede que el brujo le hiciera caso, y lo ayudara. ¿Qué podía perder enviándole una carta? En el peor de los casos la carta no llegaba, o era ignorada. Esto decidió a Harry. Tenía poco que perder, y mucho que ganar si lo hacía. ¡No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en la cárcel que era Hogwarts ahora!


	21. El gran escape

**Nota: **A los que se hayan interesado en "Arggg que Pesadilla" les tengo buenas noticias: la terminé. Son 25 capítulos. Pero como soy maaaaaaalaaaaaa la continuaré subiendo a pedazos para puro hacerlos sufrir. ¡Gracias RBK16 y Leo Slyder!

**Capítulo 21 El gran escape**

El martes por la mañana Harry recibió una carta de Umbridge, que cayó en su plato de avena. A pesar de lo mojada que había quedado, pudo leer que la bruja estaba enojada porque no le había escrito al final de la primera semana, y porque había recibido una lechuza informándole de su infracción al reglamento. Le prometía además "consecuencias" si se volvía a repetir, y le informaba que si no recibía una carta a la semana se vería en la obligación de ir a verlo al colegio.

Harry dobló la carta, y la guardó en su libro de pociones (era el que estaba trayendo, ya que esa clase tenía en la mañana). El sobre ya no servía para nada, mojado y pegajoso como estaba, así que lo hizo bolita y lo tiró al papelero más cercano. Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, habiendo perdido el apetito. Tendría que escribirle a Umbridge. Recordó también que no había vuelto a llenar el diario que la bruja le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Eso le traería problemas, si ella se lo pedía. Decidió escribirle esa misma tarde para dejarla tranquila y que no viniera. Y tendría que llenar las páginas del diario con algo, por si a la señora se le ocurría venir de todos modos. Al menos ahora tenía una buena excusa para ir a la pajarera apenas le ofrecieran la posibilidad, y le podría enviar también la carta a Snape.

Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando la voz de un cuidador que estaba sentado frente a él lo devolvió a la tierra.

-Debes terminar tu desayuno, Potter –le recordó.

Harry lo miró con desagrado. ¡Que horrible que se metieran en su vida de ese modo! ¿Qué le importaba cuánto comiera? En ese momento su vista se cruzó con la de Mason, que estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores. De inmediato recordó que debía entregarle el castigo. Lo sacó de su mochila.

-Debo entregar esto al señor Mason. Permiso –le dijo al cuidador que estaba sentado frente a él, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia la mesa de profesores sintiendo muchos ojos en su espalda, pero los ignoró.

-Buenos Días señor Mason –le dijo poniendo el pergamino frente a su taza de café-. Le traje lo que me pidió ayer.

-Está bien, Potter –le respondió el brujo-. Que tengas un buen día y pórtate bien.

Harry asintió y se fue de vuelta a la mesa, donde se tuvo que terminar el desayuno para que el cuidador lo dejara ir en paz.

000

La clase de pociones trajo a Harry la oportunidad para pensar en la carta que escribiría a Snape. Hermione le lanzó miradas de advertencia, al ver que no prestaba atención a la clase. Pero Slughorn no se percató de nada, e incluso le sonrió benevolentemente al creer que se encontraba tomando tantos apuntes.

Harry se preguntó durante bastante rato cómo dirigirse a Snape. Finalmente, decidió que no era eso lo más importante y encabezó la carta con un poco informativo "Estimado Señor". Supuso que Snape entendería, y no encontró ninguna alternativa que sonara mejor. Luego intentó redactar el favor que le quería pedir, en su cabeza, y no se pudo poner de acuerdo consigo mismo. Después de muchas vueltas, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle que lo fuera a ver, para explicárselo en persona. Tuvo miedo que, siendo Snape un prófugo de la ley, la carta pudiera ser interceptada, por lo que decidió ser lo menos específico posible. El resultado que obtuvo, cuando ya iba a terminar el primer módulo de la clase, fue el siguiente:

_Estimado Señor,_

_Soy su amigo del verano. Necesito su ayuda. ¿Podría verme lo antes posible?_

_P._

Harry leyó el críptico resultado, y esperó que Hedwig diera con Snape y que el brujo comprendiera y volara a Hogwarts. La carta no podía ser menos informativa, en caso de que alguien la interceptara, por lo que Harry se consideró satisfecho y puso la carta en un sobre y la cerró bien con cinta adhesiva. La guardó junto a la carta que había recibido de Umbridge, y recordó que todavía le faltaba escribir esa, por lo que se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

000

Pasaron dos semanas más, deprimentes y monótonas. Todos los alumnos parecían haberse adaptado a la nueva rutina, y se les veía apagados y serios. El tercer domingo comenzaron los entrenamientos de quidditch para Gryffindor, y Harry vio con envidia a Ron y Ginny salir con el resto del equipo a entrenar, mientras él tenía que quedarse en la torre estudiando. No avanzaba mucho, la verdad. Desde que le había enviado la carta a Snape se había dedicado a observar cada mosca que había en su campo visual. Pero todas eran vulgares moscas, de vuelo y trayectoria erráticos. Se preguntó si Snape habría recibido su carta. Hedwig había vuelto tres días más tarde, sin una contestación. Y, como el ave no podía hablar, tampoco le pudo preguntar nada.

-¡Ya deja de mirar las moscas, Harry! –le dijo Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?

-¡Concéntrate! –bufó la chica.

-¡Hablen más bajo! –ordenó el cuidador más cercano.

-Si señor –le respondió Hermione, y continuó susurrándole a su amigo:- has estado demasiado distraído Harry. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy deprimido, eso es todo –murmuró Harry-. No te preocupes.

-¿Te sientes enfermo? –preguntó Hermione preocupada-. Tal vez deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey...

-¡No! ¡No estoy...! –Harry iba a decir "enfermo", pero de pronto tuvo una idea. ¿Qué tal si Snape no se la había acercado porque no tenía oportunidad? Mal que mal Harry, al igual que los otros alumnos, siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Tal vez si se enfermaba, podría obtener algún momento a solas en la enfermería. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, y en vez de continuar enojado, puso cara de cansado-. Tal vez tienes razón Hermione, y debo ir a ver a la enfermera -continuó-. La verdad, no me he sentido muy bien.

-Entonces habla con un cuidador, para que te den un pase para ir a la enfermería.

Harry se puso de pie. Salton Kendy era de los asignados a quedarse cuidando en la torre, por lo que se dirigió a él.

-¿Pasa algo Potter? –preguntó de inmediato.

-Si señor Kendy. Me siento mal. ¿Puedo ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey?

Kendy lo miró en forma evaluadora, y se metió en la oficina del cuidador en jefe tras pedirle que esperara. Volvió a los pocos segundos.

-Vamos Potter, yo te acompañaré.

Los pasillos estaban muy vacíos. Se cruzaron con Peeves, pero el poltergeist se limitó a sacarles la lengua. En la enfermería no había nadie, salvo la enfermera.

-¡Potter! –le dijo-. ¿Ya te accidentaste? ¡Yo pensaba que ya no estarías en el equipo!

-No estoy en el equipo, señora Pomfrey –contestó Harry-. Vine porque no me siento bien.

-¿Te duele algo querido? –Preguntó la señora, sacando su varita-. Ven, siéntate en esa cama para que te examine. Usted puede esperar afuera, ¿señor...?

-Kendy, señora Pomfrey. Salton Kendy –respondió el cuidador.- Y no me puedo retirar, tengo órdenes de permanecer con el alumno todo el tiempo.

-¿Insinúa que no me puedo hacer cargo yo, señor Kendy, durante el corto tiempo que examino a MI paciente? –preguntó la enfermera en tono cortante.

-Sólo cumplo órdenes, señora Pomfrey.

-¡Pues en la enfermería soy yo quien manda, y usted estorba! ¡Hágame el favor de salir por las buenas! –dijo la señora Pomfrey, varita en mano.

Kendy gruñó, y salió a regañadientes. Cuando estuvieron solos, la señora Pomfrey lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y con aire satisfecho se volvió hacia Harry.

-Ahora estamos solos querido, y todo lo que me digas quedará entre nosotros. Dime qué te ocurre.

-Me... Me ha estado doliendo el estómago desde el miércoles, señora Pomfrey –inventó Harry-. No vine antes porque pensé que algo me había caído mal. Pero no se me ha quitado, y ahora además me siento muy cansado, y a veces me mareo.

Harry se sorprendió por todas las mentiras que se le ocurrieron. Esperó que el conjunto de síntomas preocupara o confundiera a la enfermera lo suficiente para que lo dejara pasar al menos una noche en el hospital.

-Pobrecito mío... Con esto que los obliguen a todos a comerse todo, no me extrañaría que la mitad comenzara a enfermarse. ¿Cómo no pueden entender que no todos los niños son iguales? Pero a mí nadie me quiere escuchar.

La enfermera comenzó a revisar a Harry, como tantas otras veces en las que Harry había estado en sus manos. Harry cruzó los dedos porque la enfermera encontrara algo mal en él, pero al cabo de unos minutos se guardó la varita, pensativa.

-Es extraño, Harry. No encontré nada malo en ti, salvo que estás bastante más gordo que en los años anteriores.

-Pero es que me ha dolido mucho el estómago -insistió Harry, temiendo que lo mandaran de vuelta a la torre de inmediato-. Y no quiero comenzar la semana mal. ¡Ya llevo varios días y no se me pasa!

-Está bien, querido. No te desesperes –le dijo la enfermera-. Encontraremos lo que te pasa, y mientras tanto es mejor que te quedes aquí, en observación. Lo siento.

-Está bien –respondió Harry con la mejor cara de apenado que pudo poner.

La enfermera se fue hacia la puerta, y tras quitar el hechizo informó a Kendy que Harry no volvería por ahora a la torre. Kendy dijo que se quedaría también con Harry, hasta que otro cuidador pudiera ser asignado, pero la enfermera se negó rotundamente alegando que en la enfermería Harry estaba seguro, bajo su propia supervisión. Discutieron un rato, hasta que Kendy se fue asegurando que hablaría con Mason y que él la haría entrar en razón.

Durante toda la discusión, Harry buscó con la vista alguna mosca. Pero no encontró ninguna. Y hay que decir que la enfermería estaba muy limpia en general.

El resto del día transcurrió aburrida y lentamente para Harry. En los cortos momentos en el que el ir y venir de la enfermera la llevaba a ausentarse de la sala, ninguna mosca aparecía. Harry comprendió que Snape no estaba en la enfermería. Había imaginado que tal vez el brujo se encontraba en Howgwarts, esperando el momento para poder comunicarse con él. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no era así. Probablemente Snape no había acudido a su llamado. ¿Para qué lo haría, en realidad? Probablemente Snape sólo lo había ido a acompañar durante su estadía en casa de Umbridge por miedo a que Harry abriera la boca. Pero, en Hogwarts, ese peligro no existía. En realidad, ¿qué le iban a importar a Snape los problemas que Harry tuviera?

000

Después de una aburrida y deprimente tarde de domingo en la enfermería, Harry se encontró en una aburrida y deprimente madrugada de lunes mirando el techo de la enfermería. No conseguía quedarse dormido. Se encontraba totalmente desmotivado. No quería volver a clases ese día, ni al siguiente, ni después. Pero la señora Pomfrey tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que no estaba enfermo, y lo obligaría a retomar sus actividades.

Harry se puso de pie, y se acercó a la ventana. No sonó ninguna clase de alarma. Estaba solo en la enfermería, y aparentemente tenía libertad para desplazarse dentro de ella. Corrió el riesgo, y fue al baño de la enfermería. Nada malo ocurrió, y Harry disfrutó la sensación de no estar vigilado por primera vez en semanas. ¿Podría aprovechar para irse? ¿Correría el riesgo de ser castigado nuevamente por intentar salir de noche? Decidió que sí. Estaba solo, por primera vez desde que comenzaran las clases, y tal vez no se volvería a presentar otra oportunidad como aquella.

Pero, ¿cómo podría salir del castillo sin ser descubierto? Probablemente habría algún sistema de seguridad en los pasillos y accesos, como la alarma que sonó cuando tocó la puerta del dormitorio, la vez que intentó visitar a Hagrid.

¿Estaría la puerta de le enfermería con alarma? Tomó uno de sus zapatos, y lo lanzó contra la puerta. Nada ocurrió. Se acercó y tocó la puerta con su mano, y nuevamente nada ocurrió. Sonrió. ¿Sería que de verdad estaba sin ninguna vigilancia?

Podría simplemente salir por el pasillo, y huir por la vía normal. Pero eso le pareció demasiado osado. Miró la ventana, y de pronto encontró la inspiración al ver a Hagrid alimentando a un hipogrifo, a la luz de un fogón, junto a su huerto de calabazas. ¿No había Sirius escapado con Buckbeak cuando estaba en tercero? A lo mejor, si conseguía llegar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, podría pedirle su ayuda y hasta a lo mejor podría conseguirle una varita. La idea lo entusiasmó. Luego recordó los anillos y se le vino el ánimo al piso. Las únicas veces que les quitaban los anillos era en las clases de Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Además, aunque Hagrid por algún milagro le consiguiera una varita, de todos modos no le podría quitar los anillos. La magia de Hagrid con su paraguas rosado no era confiable, y Harry no quería encontrarse sin cuello. Y aunque todo saliera bien, era seguro que apenas detectaran que Harry había desparecido lo interrogarían, y Hagrid no era muy ducho guardando secretos... ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Harry se quedó un buen rato pensando en planes, pero eran sólo malas ideas. Tal vez podría robarle una varita a algún cuidador... Pero sería difícil. ¿Habría una varita en la sala de menesteres? Ahí había de todo, sería cosa de buscar. Aunque si encontraba una probablemente sería una varita con algún problema, porque la gente solía dejar cosas de las que se querían deshacer. ¿A lo mejor Dobby podría buscar por él? ¿O robar una varita para él? Como ya estaba amaneciendo, decidió esperar a la noche para llamar al elfo. Y una vez fuera de Hogwarts, ya se las arreglaría de alguna manera para sacarse los malditos anillos.

Y, pensando en diferentes planes, finalmente se quedó dormido.

000

Harry no tuvo oportunidades de hacer nada el lunes, ya que la enfermera sólo se ausentaba por cortos periodos y nunca sabía si la bruja estaba por volver. Decidió esperar a la noche, sin dormirse esta vez.

Llegada la tarde, le costó mucho trabajo convencer a la señora Pomfrey de que todavía le dolía el estómago. La enfermera estaba siendo presionada para que mandara a Potter de vuelta a la torre, luego de que faltara a clases todo el lunes. Finalmente tuvo que ceder, y en una reunión con McGonagall y Mason decidieron que si Harry seguía con malestares el martes lo mandarían a San Mungo.

Harry consideró por un momento la posibilidad de aprovechar la ida a San Mungo para escapar, pero luego descartó la idea. Seguro que lo llevarían muy vigilado, y aparecería Umbridge, y cuando descubrieran que no tenía nada estaría en problemas y conseguiría ponerlos a todos a la defensiva. No... Si quería escapar era mejor actuar por su cuenta, y pedirle ayuda a Dobby.

Cuando la enfermera hubo apagado la luz, Harry esperó un rato haciéndose el dormido. Y, cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería, llamó en voz muy baja al elfo.

-Dobby...

No pasaron ni dos segundos y el elfo apareció junto a su cama.

-¡Harry Potter se acordó de Dobby! –saludó el elfo con un chillido emocionado.

-Hola Dobby, habla más bajo por favor –lo urgió Harry.

-Claro, todo lo que Harry Potter quiera –respondió el elfo en un susurro-. ¿Qué puede Dobby hacer por Harry Potter?

-Dobby, te necesito para algo muy importante. Necesito que me ayudes a escapar...

-¡Dobby no puede hacer eso! –Chilló Dobby en voz muy baja negando vigorosamente con la cabeza-. Los elfos no podemos ayudar a los alumnos a escapar. Pero si Harry Potter tiene hambre, Dobby le puede traer...

-¡No quiero comida! –Gruñó Harry-. Esto es importante Dobby. Tengo que seguir haciendo algo que el profesor Dumbledore me encargó antes de morir.

Al escuchar esto el elfo abrió grandes sus ojos y miró al chico con adoración. Satisfecho, Harry continuó.

-¿Sabes si alguien nos está escuchando o viendo en este momento? –preguntó de pronto preocupado.

-No señor Harry Potter –respondió el elfo de inmediato-. Los elfos estamos enterados de todas las medidas de seguridad, debido a que tenemos la obligación de movernos sin ser detectados.

-Excelente –respondió Harry, felicitándose por haber pensado en llamar a Dobby-. Verás, es imperativo que salga a cumplir con la misión que Dumbledore me encomendó. Pero para eso necesito una varita, y que me ayudes a salir de aquí...

-¡Dobby ya le dijo que ningún elfo puede ayudar a un alumno a Salir! –insistió el elfo, e hizo ademán de ir a azotar su cabeza contra el muro.

Harry saltó de su cama y atrapó a Dobby antes de que pudiera hacerse daño. El elfo se calmó, luego de algunos segundos.

-Está bien, Dobby –lo tranquilizó Harry. Luego, recordando que en su cuarto año le había conseguido las branquialgas agregó-: ¿Pero es posible que consigas algunas cosas para mí esta noche?

El elfo lo miró asustado, pero Harry consideró que era un buen signo que no hubiera comenzado a golpearse la cabeza ni a chillar, por lo que siguió explicándole.

-Necesito una varita para empezar –continuó Harry-. ¿Sabes si Slughorn tiene poción multijugo entre sus cosas?

-Sí –respondió el elfo-. Nosotros los elfos sacudimos el polvo de todos los frascos de su despacho, tres veces por semana.

-Entonces también necesitaré que me traigas un frasco de poción multijugo –explicó Harry, luego se quedó pensando a quién podría personificar, y decidió que lo mejor era no involucrar a nadie de sus amigos por lo que continuó-: Y también necesitaré que me traigas un pelo del señor Mason, y un cambio de ropa de él también.

-E... E... Está bien –aceptó el elfo visiblemente nervioso.

Harry pensó que a lo mejor Hedwig podría descubrir sola que su dueño había dejado el castillo, y atinaría a seguirlo. Pero prefería no correr riesgos. Por lo que al ver que Dobby estaba cooperando se animó a agregar:

-También sería muy útil que me trajeras a Hedwig.

-Dobby traerá a Harry Potter lo que le pide –le aseguró el elfo, resignado.

Harry pensó finalmente en sus cosas, que estaban en la torre, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que atraparan a Dobby, por lo que decidió resignarse a dejarlas ahí. Lamentó estar en pijama, por lo que se decidió a pedirle una última cosa.

-Está bien Dobby, quiero que me traigas lo que te pedí. Además, ¿me puedes traer mi ropa que está en la lavandería? Con un cambió basta.

-Si, Dobby también puede traerle a Harry Potter su ropa de la lavandería.

-Entonces ve. Y Dobby... –agregó con algo de emoción-: Gracias. No tienes idea cuánto me estás ayudando con esto.

Al elfo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y saltó sobre Harry y le dio un abrazo antes de desaparecer.

Harry se quedó esperando, nervioso. Esperaba que personificando a Mason y con una varita en la mano pudiera salir sin problema del castillo. Y esperaba que el hipogrifo lo dejara acercarse.

Al cabo de un rato, el elfo volvió a aparecer. Traía todo, menos la lechuza.

-Gracias Dobby –agradeció Harry-. ¿Y Hedwig?

-Dobby pensó que Harry Potter necesitaría sus dos manos libres si quería escapar –explicó el elfo-. Dobby le dijo a la lechuza de Harry Potter que su amo dejaría el castillo y que debía seguirlo, a pesar de que no se vería como Harry Potter.

-Gracias Dobby. Bien pensado –lo felicitó Harry. El elfo sonrió de oreja a oreja, radiante.

-¿Puede Dobby ayudar a Harry Potter más?

Harry pensó unos instantes. Pensó en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. ¿Debería dejarles información sobre lo que pensaba hacer? Decidió que mejor era que no supieran nada, ya que probablemente serían interrogados. Y si usaban veritaserum o legeremancia no tendrían cómo defenderse. Iba a responderle al elfo que no, cuando tuvo una idea.

-Sí... ¿Puedes ver si hay personas en el camino a la puerta, y avisarme si no hay nadie, ni Peeves, ni fantasmas?

-Dobby irá de inmediato –respondió el elfo, y desapareció.

Harry aprovechó para ponerse la ropa de Mason. Hizo un bulto con la de él y se la guardó debajo de la túnica. Decidió esperar a que Dobby regresara antes de tomarse la poción. Tomó la varita, y se preguntó de quién sería. Al cabo de unos minutos, el elfo estaba de vuelta.

-No hay nadie, y Peeves está en la sala de los trofeos discutiendo con el señor Filch –informó Dobby.

-Está bien, gracias Dobby –respondió Harry y tomando la varita que el elfo le había traído preguntó-: ¿De quién es esta varita?

-Dobby no lo sabe –respondió el elfo negando con la cabeza-. Dobby tomó una de las varitas que el señor Mason guarda en su despacho. ¿Quiere Harry Potter que Dobby vuelva al despacho del señor Mason a averiguar de quién es la varita?

-No, Dobby, no es necesario. Lo has hecho muy bien. Muchas, muchísimas gracias...

-¡Que tenga mucha suerte, Harry Potter! –Respondió el elfo, y desapareció.

Harry puso el pelo de Mason en la poción (asumió con asco que probablemente era un bigote), y esta se volvió de un color plomo oscuro. Intentando no vomitar se la tomó de un trago, y sintió como empezaba a transformarse. Los anillos de contención le apretaban un poco, dado que Mason era más gordo que él. Fue rápido al baño de la enfermería para revisar si la transformación estaba bien y satisfecho, varita en mano, salió de la enfermería.

No encontró a nadie camino a la puerta principal, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. Tragó saliva, e intentó el hechizo _Alohomora_ a pesar de tener los anillos de contención. No funcionó. Temiendo que alguien llegara en cualquier momento decidió jugársela, y apuntando a uno de los anillos de sus tobillos susurró _Envanezco_. Sintió que todos sus anillos se calentaban mucho, pero para su alivio funcionó. Tuvo que contener el grito de júbilo al ver que el anillo del tobillo había desaparecido, y pronto acabó con los otros cuatro. Una vez libre, la puerta sí se abrió con un simple _Alohomora_.

Salió al aire libre, y se sintió bien a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba. Se fue rápidamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, y esperó que ni Fang ni el hipogrifo hicieran escándalo. Por si acaso, al acercarse, apuntó la cabaña de Hagrid y susurró _Mufliato_. Así ni Hagrid ni Fango escucharían cuando se acercara.

Harry encontró al hipogrifo durmiendo junto al huerto de las calabazas. Al oírlo, el animal lo miró fijo y algo amenazante se puso de pie.

Harry se inclinó con respeto, y esperó por lo que le parecieron muchos minutos. Esperaba que el animal no le tuviera algún odio particular a Mason. Finalmente, el hipogrifo también se inclinó, y Harry se acercó aliviado.

El hipogrifo permitió que lo montara. Harry le echó una última mirada al castillo. No veía a Hedwig. Finalmente, esperando que su lechuza lo siguiera, emprendió el vuelo.


	22. El gran chasco

**Nota: **Gracias _RBK16_. No hay epílogo, pero el último capítulo si tiene una vista al "un tiempo después…". A los que lean este capítulo les aviso que también este capítulo tiene un poco de violencia.

**Capítulo 22 El gran chasco**

Harry se sintió feliz al estar libre finalmente, luego de casi dos meses de agobiante y claustrofóbico encierro. No tenía idea dónde ir, por lo que se limitó a volar hacia el sur, disfrutando de la euforia que lo invadía. Al cabo de un rato sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a tomar su forma, por lo que bajó en un lugar que se veía sin luces.

Amarró al hipogrifo al tronco de un árbol, y se cambió de ropa. Con su nueva varita incendió la ropa de Mason. Pensó si pasar la noche ahí, pero sentía que todavía estaba demasiado cerca de Hogwarts, por lo que volvió a montar al animal y emprendió nuevamente su viaje rumbo al sur.

Al cabo de algunas horas comenzó a sentir cansancio. Todavía no tenía idea dónde ir. Cualquiera de los lugares que conocía sería inadecuado, ya que serían lugares en los que lo buscarían. ¿Sería posible hacer lo que Slughorn había hecho por todo un año, buscando casas muggles que estuvieran sin moradores y usarlas? Slughorn lo había hecho parecer muy simple: congelar el sistema de alarma, y tener cuidado de no ser visto por los vecinos. Y tenía que tener cuidado de que no vieran al hipogrifo. Complicado. ¿Podría simplemente enviarlo de vuelta a Hogwarts, y usar la aparición de ahí en adelante? Sería probablemente lo más seguro.

Harry notó que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar en el horizonte. Estaba cansado. Buscó con la vista un lugar habitado, y aterrizó cerca. Acarició al hipogrifo por unos minutos.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a Hogwarts –le dijo con algo de pena. Esperó que pudiera entender lo que le decía y continuó-: Estarás más seguro allá. Anda.

El hipogrifo pareció entenderlo, porque hizo un ruido y luego emprendió el vuelo. Harry sintió algo desagradable en el estómago, y se sintió muy solo. Deseó que Hedwig lo encontrara pronto.

Finalmente se puso en marcha en dirección al pueblo que había visto. Los pájaros cantaban por todas partes, en los árboles y en el campo. Cuando llegó al pueblo notó que a pesar de haber algo de luz natural, en algunas casas había luces encendidas. ¿Cómo podía encontrar alguna que estuviera vacía?

Decidió que lo más lógico sería caminar, y mirar. Esperaba que nadie lo viera, o que al menos sólo vivieran muggles en los alrededores. Deseó no estar con ropa de mago, ya que si un muggle lo viera llamaría la atención.

Finalmente encontró una casa en cuyo jardín se veían algunas cartas tiradas, por lo que se atrevió a tener esperanza de que ahí no hubiera nadie. Miró alrededor, no había nadie en el camino. Sacó disimuladamente su varita y tapándola con su capa susurró _Alohomora_. La reja se abrió, y entró.

Caminó con cuidado hacia una ventana, esperando que sonara una alarma en cualquier momento. Pero no sonó ninguna, y tras mirar por todas las ventanas y no ver a nadie decidió entrar.

La puerta se abrió con otro _Alohomora_. Todo seguía marchando bien. Cerró con cuidado.

Una ligera capa de polvo cubría las superficies, y eso le dio ánimo. Y tras recorrer con cuidado toda la casa, Harry constató aliviado que estaba efectivamente vacía. Andaba de suerte.

Estaba cansado, pero también comenzaba a tener hambre. Decidió buscar algo de comer y luego dormir un rato. Ya tenía una especie de plan en su cabeza. Esperaría que Hedwig lo encontrara, y le escribiría a Snape. No se le ocurría nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda.

En la cocina no había gran cosa. El refrigerador estaba vacío y desenchufado, pero en un mueble encontró avena y azúcar, y otras cosas que requerían ser cocinadas. Pero Harry estaba cansado, y no quería cocinar, por lo que se preparó avena con agua y tras comérsela rápido y poner un hechizo en la puerta para que le avisara si alguien entraba, se tendió en la cama del dormitorio que encontró en el segundo piso. Así –pensó-, ningún vecino lo vería por la ventana.

000

Harry sentía que apenas se acaba de quedar dormido cuando una alarma lo despertó. Sobresaltado, se puso de pie, se puso los anteojos, tomó la varita, y constató que la alarma se había activado por Hedwig, que se encontraba picoteando la ventana. Aliviado, la abrió. La lechuza entró, y se paró en el respaldo de una silla.

-Me alegro de verte -la saludó-. Pero no tengo nada para darte.

Pero a la lechuza no pareció importarle. Harry miró por unos segundos para afuera. La posición del sol parecía indicar que se encontraban cerca del mediodía. En el colegio ya debían saber que se había fugado. Sintió escalofríos, pero se tranquilizó: no tenían cómo saber dónde se encontraba. O eso esperaba.

Decidió escribirle a Snape, aprovechando que Hedwig había llegado, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía con qué escribir. Buscó en los cajones de los distintos muebles de la casa, y aunque encontró una libreta no encontró un miserable lápiz. ¿Podía tener tan mala suerte? Decidió transformar un cubierto de la cocina en un lápiz, y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido un error. Segundos después de haberlo logrado sintió una serie de ruidos de aparición alrededor de la casa, y en segundos oyó que la puerta de la casa se abría. Con pánico, vio por la ventana de la cocina tantos brujos fuera que le costó creerlo. Había tanto mortifagos como aurores, y tantos hechizos iban y venían que parecía un show de luces. De pronto dos de las máscaras de mortifago se volvieron hacia la ventana por la que miraba, lo vieron, y ambos lanzaron hechizos. Antes de atinar a hacer nada, Harry alcanzó a ver que uno de los hechizos desviaba al otro. Pero no alcanzó a ver nada más, porque en ese instante sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca y que desaparecían con él.

El corazón le latía con violencia cuando apareció en el ministerio, y se dio cuenta que quien lo había sacado del campo de batalla era la mismísima Dolores Umbridge. Harry la miró, y tragó saliva. La bruja parecía aterrada, y tras unos segundos en que pareció reponerse se dirigió a Harry.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-S... Sí señorita Umbridge -respondió Harry, inseguro. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que todo había salido mal, y que se encontraba en problemas. Guardó silencio, esperando que la bruja pronunciara su sentencia.

-Gracias a Dios. Vamos.

Sin esperar su respuesta, la bruja lo volvió a tomar de una muñeca, y lo arrastró por el atrio. Algunos brujos y brujas los quedaron mirando, pero todos continuaron sus caminos.

Harry pensó que se meterían en los ascensores, pero continuaron hasta el fondo del atrio y finalmente se metieron por una puerta. Caminaron por un pasillo, y en el fondo encontraron otro ascensor. Antes de llamarlo, la bruja apuntó a Harry con su varita. Harry al instante levantó la suya, pero Umbridge fue más rápida y con un suave _Expeliarmus_ lo desarmó. Harry gruñó. La bruja lo miró con frialdad, y lo volvió a apuntar con su varita. Unas vendas aparecieron y le taparon los ojos.

-¿Es esto necesario? -Preguntó Harry de mal modo, intentando quitársela. Pero apenas había empezado cuando sintió que sus puños se juntaban en su espalda y otra venda se los inmovilizaba.

-Harry... Mejor te callas... -Respondió Umbridge con voz dulce. A Harry le dio escalofríos.

000

Luego de un eterno descenso en ascensor, y de caminar por un laberinto de pasillo, finalmente llegaron a alguna parte. Harry supuso que habían llegado a la casa de Umbridge. La bruja le quitó las vendas, y el chico comprobó que había acertado.

-Andando -dijo la bruja poniéndole una mano regordeta en el hombro y empujando para animarlo a avanzar.

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo, Amelia apareció por la puerta del comedor, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina.

-¡Harry! ¡Estás bien! -Gritó la bruja emocionada al verlo. Luego se dirigió a Umbridge y agregó:- Gracias a Dios que lo encontraron y que está a salvo...

-Sí -gruñó Umbridge, y sin elaborar volvió a empujar a Harry rumbo a la sala y el pasillo-. Vamos Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde estaba el dormitorio de Harry, la bruja lo guío a la sala de trabajo, y tras sentarse en una de las sillas le indicó que se sentara en la otra. Harry obedeció, asustado. La bruja se masajeó la sien, y tras pensar unos segundos volvió a mirarlo y finalmente habló.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry?

Harry no supo qué contestar. Pero la bruja resopló, y tras apuntarlo con su varita el chico sintió una cachetada en la mejilla.

-¡CÓNTÉSTAME HARRY! ¿POR QUÉ? -chilló la bruja, perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry tragó saliva, y tras bajar la vista decidió decir la verdad. Total, de todos modos lo iban a matar.

-Me sentía ahogado en el colegio -murmuró sin mirarla-. Y quiero terminar con todo de una vez, acabar con Voldemort, y que el colegio vuelva a ser como era antes.

Al no recibir respuesta, Harry levantó la vista y vio que la bruja lo miraba con ojos de huevo frito. Finalmente, contestó.

-No digas ese nombre. Y no vuelvas a decir tonterías -respondió la bruja finalmente.

-¡No son tonterías! -Respondió Harry, molesto-. Usted me preguntó, y yo le respondí.

Harry no alcanzó a terminar, ya que al instante la bruja lo apuntó y sintió otra cachetada en la misma mejilla. Harry se la sobó, furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a contestarme de esa forma irrespetuosa! -respondió la bruja-. ¡Y sácate de la cabeza eso de que vas a salir solo por la vida a acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! Eres sólo un chico, y no dejaremos que te maten. Magos más poderosos y mejor entrenados que tú van a ser los que luchen en esta guerra.

-Pero soy yo el que... -la interrumpió Harry. Pero la bruja no lo dejó seguir, y agregó, golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-¡BASTA HARRY! No sé qué ideas te metió Albus Dumbledore en la cabeza, pero gracias a Dios ya no está y no te va a seguir arruinando la vida. Tú vas a terminar el colegio como un chico normal, y vas a hacer algo interesante con tu vida como todos los demás. ¡Y no quiero volver a oírte hablando de acabar tú solo con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortifagos! ¿Entendido, Harry querido? ¿O te tengo que hacer un dibujito para que entre en tu cabeza TAN llena de complejo de héroe?

Harry no contestó, mirándola con incredulidad. La bruja pareció exasperada y tras apuntarlo con su varita y darle la tercera cachetada en la misma mejilla agregó.

-Contéstame Harry. Quiero oírte decirlo. Repite "No soy un héroe. No soy el responsable de salvar a todo el mundo".

Harry bajó nuevamente la vista, y sobándose la mejilla murmuró muy bajito.

-No soy un héroe... No soy el responsable de salvar a todo el mundo...

-Exacto -respondió Umbridge de mal modo. Luego caminó hacia la estantería que estaba detrás de Harry, tomó unos rollos de pergamino, un tintero, y una pluma, y volviendo a la mesa los dejó frente a Harry y agregó-: Vas a escribirlo doscientas veces, a ver si el mensaje por fin se te graba. Más tarde hablaremos, ahora necesito volver al trabajo.

Umbridge se fue, y cerró la puerta de seguridad de un portazo. Harry respiró aliviado, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. En el espejo vio que la mejilla le había quedado algo roja, y le dolía. Pero con el agua fría se le pasó un poco.

Finalmente se resignó a comenzar con las líneas. No era tan malo. Cuando aparecieron en el atrio, y vio que Umbridge era quien lo había sacado de la batalla, estuvo seguro de que la bruja lo despellejaría vivo después de haberse escapado del colegio.

Al rato la puerta de seguridad se abrió y apareció Amelia. Traía una bandeja con un par de sándwiches y un vaso de jugo. Puso todo junto a los pergaminos en los que Harry escribía y le sonrió con aire comprensivo.

-Harry, coma. Después sigue con eso.

-Gracias -respondió Harry dejando la pluma y haciendo el pergamino a un lado. Tomó un sándwich, y comenzó a comer. Era de pollo con queso.

Amelia se sentó en la silla que había usado Umbridge, aparentemente decidida a hacerle compañía.

-No tiene idea el susto que nos hizo pasar -comenzó a conversar la bruja-. Esta mañana informaron a la señorita Umbridge que usted no estaba en el colegio, y se armó la grande...

-¿Cómo me encontraron? -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Creo que tenían todo el país monitoreado esperando saber de magia hecha en un lugar inusual -explicó Amelia, no muy segura-. O eso entiendo.

Harry recordó cuando transformó la cucharita en un lápiz, y se sintió como un imbécil.

-¿Pero creí que no tenían cómo saber qué brujo o bruja había hecho la magia?

-Claro... Pero por lo que entiendo sabían que usted había robado una varita, y esperaron tener suerte y que realizara magia en algún lugar geográfico inusual.

-¿O sea que si me hubiera escondido en un lugar donde hubiera más magos no me habrían encontrado? -Preguntó Harry sintiéndose todavía más estúpido.

-Lo habrían encontrado igual, porque eventualmente alguien de nuestra comunidad lo habría reconocido. -Aseguró Amelia-. Por lo que el auror que llegó recién al cambio de guardia me contó, lo salvaron por los pelos. Parece que el innombrable también se enteró de su escapada del colegio, y siguiendo el mismo razonamiento que el ministerio dio con usted casi al mismo tiempo. Espero que no haya muerto nadie en la batalla... -Agregó Amelia con tono lúgubre.

Harry se atragantó con el sándwich, y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Recordó el intercambio de hechizos afuera de la casa en la que se había escondido, y deseó que nadie hubiera muerto por ir a rescatarlo a él. También recordó que el hechizo de un mortifago iba directo hacia él, y que no le había llegado porque había chocado con el hechizo de otro mortifago. Se preguntó si ese segundo mortifago lo había salvado a propósito, o si habría sido sólo un accidente. Pensó en Snape, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería él tras la máscara del que había lanzado el hechizo salvador.

Tras tomar un poco de jugo para aclararse la garganta, Harry preguntó, con algo de culpabilidad en la voz.

-¿Cuándo sabremos si murió alguien?

-Cuando vuelva la señorita Umbridge, supongo. O bien para el próximo cambio de guardia. Pero no creo que haya muerto nadie -agregó al ver la cara de tortura del chico-. Están todos muy bien preparados. Mejor sáqueselo de la cabeza por ahora, y en el futuro no haga tonterías.

-Hogwarts es una pesadilla en este momento -se justificó Harry-. Usted también habría querido escapar...

-Que yo sepa usted es el único alumno que decidió escapar -respondió Amelia algo enojada-. Los demás no deben haberlo encontrado tan malo. Además, por lo que supe, pusieron seguridad extra para que el innombrable y sus seguidores no les puedan hacer daño. Debería ser más agradecido y dejar de comportarse como un malcriado...

-Desearía que Dumbledore no hubiera muerto -respondió Harry con amargura. Y comenzó a comerse el segundo sándwich a pesar de que sentía el estómago algo revuelto.

-No sé para que se amarga tanto -respondió Amelia cruzándose de brazos-. Lo único que tiene que hacer es ir al colegio, terminar su educación, y dejar que el ministerio se encargue del resto. No es tan difícil, ¿no? No saca nada poniéndose melodramático, quejándose constantemente, y haciendo que el ministerio tenga que dejar todo por peinar el país buscándolo a usted para que no lo maten...

Harry se sintió todavía peor, y bajando la vista prefirió no contestar. Visto desde el punto de vista de Amelia parecía como si él no fuera más que un chico rebelde y problemático.

Cuando terminó de almorzar, Amelia lo miró a los ojos y preguntó.

-¿Tiene todavía la varita que se robó del colegio?

Harry bajó la vista, sin contestar. Había conseguido esconderla en su manga cuando en la casa aquella había sentido que lo agarraban de la muñeca, y a Umbridge se le había olvidado pedírsela. La voz de Amelia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Démela Harry. Ahora. Usted no está autorizado a tener una varita con usted aquí.

-La señorita Umbridge no me la quitó -se defendió Harry-. ¿Por qué no la puedo conservar si ella no me lo ha prohibido?

-La señorita Umbridge estaba muy nerviosa, y seguramente lo olvidó. Pero sé que ella se la habría pedido si hubiese estado con la cabeza más fría. Vamos pásemela.

-¡No! -Gritó Harry, y sacándosela de la manga apuntó a Amelia-. No se la voy a dar. Y no quiero hacerle daño, así que por favor déjeme en paz -agregó Harry. De verdad no le quería hacer daño a Amelia, y esperaba que la bruja se resignara y se fuera.

-Harry... Sea razonable... -respondió la bruja algo exasperada, pero al ver que el chico sólo la apuntaba con más seguridad la bruja finalmente apuntó hacia la puerta y lanzó un rayo de luz.

En segundos se escucharon pasos, y dos aurores entraron en la sala. Harry apuntó a uno y gritó _Expeliarmus_, pero aunque logró desarmar a uno el otro casi al instante lo desarmó a él. Tras explicarle a Harry que no le estaba permitido hacer magia, los brujos hicieron aparecer cinco anillos de contención y en cosa de minutos se los habían logrado poner, a pesar de que Harry intentó con patadas y puños impedirlo. Pero eran dos contra uno, y ellos eran más altos, más fuertes, y estaban mejor entrenados. Finalmente Los dos aurores se retiraron con la varita de Harry (o de quien fuera), y Amelia se retiró (muy enojada con Harry) detrás de ellos, llevándose el plato y el vaso vacíos.


	23. Cediendo

**Capítulo 23 Cediendo**

Esa noche, cuando Umbridge finalmente llegó, Harry tenía la mano acalambrada de tanto escribir. Pero había conseguido terminar las doscientas líneas.

La bruja se sentó frente a él en la mesa, y le informó que dos aurores habían muerto en su rescate. Harry tragó saliva, y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. La bruja también lo retó por no haberle entregado la varita a Amelia, afirmando que aunque a ella se le hubiera olvidado pedírsela, debió haberle hecho caso a Amelia, y que estaba muy mal que hubiese apuntado a la bruja con la varita.

Fueron a cenar, y Harry tuvo una sensación de déjà-vu cuando acababan de sentarse y apareció Tom Tully.

-Buenas noches Dolores, buenas noches Harry -saludó el brujo con tono sombrío. Harry murmuró un "buenas noches" sin entusiasmo, bajando la vista.

-Buenas noches Tom -saludó Umbridge con neutralidad-. Toma asiento.

El brujo se sentó en el puesto frente a Harry, y Amelia comenzó a servir. Harry se atrevió a levantar la vista, y vio que la bruja apretó la mandíbula al verlo. Harry se sintió mal, y volvió a bajar la vista.

Harry esperaba que Tully comenzara a intentar leerle la mente, como en las vacaciones. Pero la cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Finalmente Amelia trajo el postre, y Umbridge le indicó que no le sirviera a Harry.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Le daba lo mismo no comer postre, pero lo humillaba un poco que la bruja lo tratara como a un niño, castigándolo sin postre.

Finalmente terminó la cena, y Tully finalmente habló.

-Harry, esto se salió de control. Ya no seremos blandos contigo.

Harry sintió escalofríos. Luego el pánico se apoderó de él. Umbridge y Tully lo miraban fijo, muy serios.

-Harry, acompáñanos a la sala -agregó Umbridge poniéndose de pie.

Harry vio que Tully también se ponía de pie, pero aunque hubiera deseado seguirlos se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas de lana y no querían responderle. Tully pareció percatarse, porque le hizo un signo a Umbridge para que esperara, y acercándose a Harry se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que los del chico. Le tomó las manos, y se las apretó levemente. Harry notó que debía tener las manos frías, porque sintió que las del brujo estaban muy calientes.

-Harry... Cálmate... -dijo Tully con voz tranquila-. No tienes por qué asustarte. Te prometo que no te va a doler. Será muy rápido. Sólo queremos ayudarte. La información que extraeré de tus recuerdos será usada para terminar con la amenaza del innombrable y sus mortifagos. No tienes por qué tenernos miedo a nosotros.

Harry no se sintió más aliviado. Deseó haberse quedado en el colegio. Había sido un tonto...

Tully le soltó una mano, y le tocó la frente. Harry sintió la mano muy caliente también en su frente.

-Dolores... ¿Tienes alguna poción calmante? -preguntó Tully sin quitarle la vista de los ojos al chico.

Umbridge respondió que sí, y Harry escuchó como en un sueño que sus pasos se alejaban por la sala y el pasillo. En menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta con una botellita, y se lo pasó a Tully.

-Toma Tom.

Tully soltó a Harry unos segundos para sacarle la tapa a la botellita. Harry intentó aprovechar para pararse y escapar, pero sintió que las piernas todavía no le respondían y volvió a caer en la silla. Tenía mucho frío, y sintió que se desmallaría. Recordó a los dementores. De pronto se percató de que le inclinaban la cabeza y sintió la botella en sus labios. En ese instante no sintió la energía para luchar, y se tragó lo que fuera que le estaban dando sin protestar. Volvió a sentir que le tomaban las manos, y luego de un tiempo (no supo cuanto) dejó de tener frío y volvió a tener completa conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba. Vio que Tully seguía frente a él, que le seguía tomando las manos, y que Umbridge estaba algo más atrás mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mejor Harry? -Preguntó Tully.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. El brujo le soltó las manos y lo tomó en brazos. Harry se sobresaltó e intentó soltarse, pero a pesar de que se encontraba mejor sintió que tenía los brazos como lana, sin fuerza. El brujo ni se inmutó por el esfuerzo del chico, y lo cargó hasta la sala sin esfuerzo aparente. Lo depositó con cuidado en un sillón de la sala. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Harry se asustó pero no sintió nada. Luego al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba pegado al sillón. Intentó protestar, pero al ver que Umbridge entraba a la sala y sacaba también su varita prefirió no decir nada que la provocara. Un movimiento de Tully captó su atención y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver que el brujo lo volvía a apuntar con la varita. Nuevamente no sintió nada, pero cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que no podía ni siquiera girar la cabeza. Intentó quejarse, pero no pudo mover la boca.

-Harry... Cálmate... -repitió Tully-. Confía en mí. No te voy a hacer daño. No sentirás casi nada. Te lo prometo. Será rápido.

El brujo se alejó unos segundos, acercó otro sillón, y se sentó frente a Harry, muy cerca. Por el rabillo del ojo Harry vio que Umbridge se sentó lejos, en una silla, cerca del vestíbulo. Había guardado la varita.

Tully lo apuntó con su varita, y Harry sintió que comenzaba a leerle la mente. Intentó ocluirla, pero tras unos segundos cayeron sus barreras y Tully comenzó a buscar recuerdos precisos. Harry vio como en una pesadilla todas las reuniones que había tenido con el director el año anterior, los distintos recuerdos del joven Tom Riddle que había compartido con él. Tully se detuvo específicamente en el recuerdo que el profesor Slughorn había querido ocultar, y Harry vio en su mente, como en cámara lenta, al adolescente Voldemort preguntar si no sería adecuado dividir el alma en siete partes. Harry sintió como Tully seguía escarbando en sus recuerdos, vio la horrorosa muerte del director, volvió a sentir la impotencia de estar con el hechizo inmovilizador en la torre de astronomía, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, viendo como Draco Malfoy desarmaba a Dumbledore, como aparecían los demás mortifagos, y finalmente como Snape llegaba y apuntando al director lo mataba... Tully no se detuvo, y continuó escarbando recuerdos. Logró ver el diario de Tom Riddle destrozado. Encontró el recuerdo de Harry en la cámara de los secretos y del basilisco. Encontró el recuerdo del anillo de Marbolo, destrozado. Vio la copa de Helga Hufflepuff en el recuerdo de la elfina Hokey y su ama Hepzibah Smith, la conversación que sostuvo con Dumbledore en su despacho cuando discutieron qué podían ser los otros horcruxes, las conjeturas sobre posibles reliquias de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, sobre la serpiente Nagini, el viaje a la cueva y el relicario. Tom Tully logró extraer exactamente el recuerdo de la nota que Harry encontró en el relicario y dentro de su propia mente Harry pudo volver a leer el mensaje del misterioso R.A.B.

Tom Tully siguió buscando recuerdos, pero Harry sentía como si le hubieran pateado el cerebro. No le dolía, pero sentía un aturdimiento parecido al que había sentido bajo la maldición _Imperio_ del falso Moody en cuarto año.

Harry volvió a sentir pánico cuando Tully llegó al recuerdo de las profecías de Trelawney, y cuando llegó a los recuerdos de la mosca. Intentó nuevamente ocluir su mente, sin éxito. Sintió con horror pasar por su mente las palabras de la profesora de adivinación, los recuerdos de Snape en su cuarto en la casa de Umbridge durante el verano, sus consejos sobre cómo evitar que extrajeran sus recuerdos, sus propios pensamientos sobre la eventual posibilidad de que él mismo fuera un horcrux. Luego Tully continuó buscando recuerdos sobre su estadía reciente en el colegio, hasta el día de su escapada. Harry intentó impedirle que viera a Dobby, pero fracasó nuevamente.

Finalmente, Tom Tully salió de su mente y se sentó algo rígido en su sillón. Tuvo la mirada algo perdida y desconcertada por unos segundos. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry y apuntándolo con la varita le retiró los hechizos. Harry pudo moverse, y sintió que ya no estaba pegado al sillón.

Harry lo miró con cara de "¿Y ahora qué?". El brujo lo miró a los ojos, y luego se volvió y miró a Umbridge que seguía mirando desde su silla con cara de aburrida.

-Dolores... ¿Nos puedes dejar un momento a solas por favor?

La bruja no pareció muy feliz, pero se paró y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Apenas hubo salido Tully apuntó las paredes, la ventana y las puertas y murmuró varios encantamientos. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry, quien bajó la vista.

-Harry... -Dijo el brujo-. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Me refiero específicamente a la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Por otra parte, no se nos había pasado por la mente que el innombrable hiciera un horcrux, ni hablar de seis... -Le volvió a tomar las manos a Harry, que ya no las sintió tan calientes como después de cenar-. Nos encargaremos de buscar más recuerdos del innombrable, encontraremos cada objeto que pudiera ser uno de los horcruxes. Los destruiremos. Continuaremos con lo que Dumbledore comenzó. Te lo prometo.

-Temo que ahora que ustedes lo saben, es cosa de días que se haya filtrado y Voldemort se entere -respondió Harry con desprecio, soltando sus manos. Se cruzó de brazos y agregó-. Y cuando se haya filtrado ¿usted francamente piensa que él los dejará acceder a sus otros horcruxes? ¿Y cree que al saber que dos de ellos ya fueron destruidos y que ustedes van a buscar el resto, Voldemort se va a sentar a esperar? ¡Seguro que al enterarse se va a poner a matar más personas y a hacer más horcruxes! ¿O por qué cree que Dumbledore se preocupó tanto de mantener el secreto?

Tully bajó la vista unos segundos, pero luego volvió a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-No se filtrará. Trabajaré personalmente en ello con gente de absoluta confianza. Confía en mí.

Harry resopló.

-No les tengo mucha fe. Pero estoy de manos atadas, y no me queda más que esperar que no la embarren demasiado.

Tully negó con la cabeza, y cambió de tema.

-Con respecto a Severus Snape... Ya vi que él mató a Dumbledore, y que fue él quien te puso en nuestra contra en el verano. Lo encontraremos y me encargaré de que pague.

-No... -Respondió Harry, alarmado-. Sé qué él lo mató, pero Dumbledore me dijo que debía confiar en él. En realidad no sé... Pero creo que tal vez no sea tan culpable.

-Lo encontraremos -afirmó Tully con rotundidad-. Y tendrá que responder. Pero tendrá un juicio, y podrá dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Aunque mató a un hombre y dudo que pueda dar explicaciones para eso.

Harry se sintió culpable, y deseó desaparecer. Le había fallado a Dumbledore no aprendiendo bien oclumancia, y le había fallado a Snape. Se sintió extraño al sentirse culpable por haberle fallado a este último.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? -Preguntó Harry finalmente.

-Por ahora, supongo que volverás al colegio. Y con respecto a tu teoría del séptimo horcrux... -Harry levantó la vista y miró con miedo a Tully, pero el brujo le volvió a tomar las manos y le sonrió con seguridad-. Buscaremos una solución. Si parte del alma del innombrable se aloja en ti buscaremos alguna manera de extraértela sin hacerte daño. Y, si no es posible, supongo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con esa parte de él dentro de ti, y el ministerio tendrá que monitorearte periódicamente para ver que no se haya apoderado de ti. No queremos que te transformes en el próximo señor tenebroso, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró alarmado, a pesar de que sus palabras intentaban ser tranquilizadoras. No tenía ganas de que el ministerio lo "monitoreara" el resto de la vida.

-Por ahora sácalo de tu mente, ¿quieres? De aquí en adelante, nosotros nos encargamos. Tú disfruta de tu último año de colegio, y pórtate bien para que no tengamos que salir detrás de ti para salvarte, una vez más.

Harry lo miró enojado.

-Fuiste muy imprudente esta mañana -lo reprendió el brujo-. Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo te habrían capturado. Eran más de treinta mortifagos...

-Amelia me dijo que dos personas habían muerto -respondió Harry sintiéndose culpable. Tully pareció algo triste.

-Sí. Murieron en servicio. Todos los aurores saben que se exponen a eso. Pero de todos modos... Sería bueno que de ahora en adelante obedecieras y no nos hicieras salir a buscarte.

Harry prefirió no responder. Luego recordó al mortifago que con su hechizo desvió el del otro mortifago.

-Hoy, uno de los mortifagos hizo algo extraño. Creo que me salvó la vida... -Explicó Harry.

-¿Cómo así? -Preguntó Tully extrañado. Luego tomó la varita y miró a Harry como pidiendo permiso para volver a mirar en su mente-. ¿Puedo mirar?

-Como si necesitara pedirme permiso... -Se burló Harry, pero de todos modos asintió.

Tully volvió a penetrar su mente, y accedió rápidamente a los breves recuerdos que Harry tenía de la batalla. Desde su punto de vista vio al mortifago que con su hechizo desvió el hechizo que iba directo hacia Harry. Luego salió de su mente y lo quedó mirando.

-¿Piensas que lo hizo a propósito? -Preguntó Tully.

Harry puso cara de "quién sabe".

-¿Crees que pudo haber sido Severus Snape?

-Pienso que si no fue accidental, no pudo ser más que él. No creo que haya otro mortifago al que le importe que yo no muera.

-¿Y tú piensas que a él le importa? -Preguntó Tully con escepticismo.

-Bueno... Pudo haberme matado muchas veces, y no lo hizo. Y me salvó la vida en algunas ocasiones.

-Bueno, ya veremos -respondió Tully, poniéndose de pie-. En todo caso, te agradezco que compartieras ese recuerdo voluntariamente conmigo.

Tully quitó los hechizos de los muros, las puertas y la ventana. A los pocos segundos llegó Umbridge.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó.

-Si, Dolores -respondió Tully con una sonrisa-. Harry se portó muy bien.

-Ya era hora -gruñó Umbridge. Luego se dirigió a Harry y agregó-: Hay un pijama en tu armario. Póntelo, lávate los dientes y espérame en tu cuarto, que tenemos que hablar.

El tono de voz de la bruja no anunciaba nada bueno, y Harry la miró alarmado. Ya le había extrañado que tan solo le diera a copiar líneas como castigo.

Tully miró a Harry, a la bruja, y pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Dolores... Harry de verdad se ha portado muy bien esta noche. Ha estado sometido a mucho estrés. No seas tan dura con él por haberse escapado del colegio... -Harry lo miró extrañado, y el brujo hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa disimulada. Luego agregó-: Estoy seguro de que Harry ya comprendió su error y no lo va a volver a hacer. ¿Verdad Harry?

Umbridge miro a Harry con una ceja levantada.

-No, no lo volveré a hacer -aseguró Harry, esperando que la bruja le hiciera caso a Tully y lo dejara en paz-. Lo prometo -agregó, intentando parecer sincero.

-Mmmm... -respondió la bruja no muy convencida-. Ya veremos.

Tully finalmente se despidió y se fue. Umbridge apuntó al pasillo, y Harry -intentando no provocarla- se fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

000

Umbridge finalmente no castigó adicionalmente a Harry, y se limitó a informarle que al siguiente día volvería al colegio. Luego le dio las buenas noches y apagó la luz.

Harry se sintió aliviado. Había temido que la bruja lo descuerara vivo. Y temía también que le preguntara qué había hablado con Tully. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y ahora sólo le quedaba preocuparse por el recibimiento que probablemente le esperaba al día siguiente en el colegio.


	24. Cediendo más

**Nota:** Mención de violencia

**Capítulo 24 Cediendo más**

El viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts no fue muy largo. Muy temprano tomó desayuno con Umbridge, y Amelia se despidió algo fría. Luego la bruja le vendó los ojos, y lo hizo sentarse en una silla que flotaba y tras llevarlo de vuelta por muchos pasillos, por el ascensor, y luego por otros pasillos llegaron a un lugar donde finalmente le quitó la venda de los ojos. Era una oficina con chimenea, y en ella viajaron por la red flu hasta la chimenea de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Esta saludó con frialdad a Umbridge, quien le respondió con altanería. Pero cuando finalmente Umbridge se fue, McGonagall se relajó visiblemente. Su vista volvió a centrarse en Harry, y su ceño cambió del relajo al enojo.

-Potter... De todas las cosas TONTAS que pudiste haber hecho...

-Profesora -se defendió el chico levantando las manos y retrocediendo un paso-. Ya sé que no debí haber salido del colegio, ya sé que casi me mataron, ya sé que gente murió por mi culpa, y ya me siento pésimo por eso. Umbridge ya me gritó, Amelia ya me retó, y hasta Tully me retó. De verdad no necesita...

Pero McGonagall en vez de calmarse pareció más furiosa todavía por haber sido interrumpida.

-¡Cállate Harry! -Lo interrumpió-. ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¡A Poppy casi le da un infarto! ¡Y aparte de eso, esto pudo costarle su trabajo!

Harry tragó saliva, mientras la profesora seguía gritándole. Continuó por un buen rato, y Harry prefirió no interrumpirla. Pero fue retrocediendo inconscientemente a cada minuto hasta que quedó con la espalda pegada al muro. Acercó la mano a la puerta, y al darse cuenta la profesora McGonagall se acercó dando grandes zancadas.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ESCAPARTE, HARRY! -le gritó, y tomándole de un brazo lo arrastro hasta la silla frente a su escritorio y lo obligó a sentarse.

McGonagall continuó retándolo, como el peor de los vociferadores, hasta que por suerte (o quizá no tanta) alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Pase! -ordenó McGonagall.

Mason entró, y miró a Harry entornando los ojos.

-Dolores me informó que ya lo habían traído -dijo el brujo-. Así que si ya acabaste con él me lo llevaré, que tengo algunas cuentas que arreglar con él.

McGonagall no pareció muy feliz, pero luego de decirle a Harry que esperaba que no olvidada lo que habían hablado le dijo que podía retirarse.

Harry no tenía ninguna gana de irse con Mason, pero no teniendo alternativa lo siguió.

000

Mason fue tan duro con Harry como se lo imaginó. Aunque sólo le dio un par de azotes, lo peor fue que le informó que habían despedido al elfo Dobby. Y aunque a la señora Pomfrey, en consideración a los años que llevaba trabajando para el colegio con una conducta "irreprochable", no la despidieron, Harry se sintió horriblemente culpable.

Por otra parte, había conseguido hacer su vida todavía más miserable en el colegio. Como no le podían quitar las idas a Hogsmeade (que habían sido abolidas para todos los estudiantes) y tampoco le podían quitar el quidditch (ya no pertenecía al equipo de todos modos), Mason decidió que pasaría una hora diaria en su oficina, sin excepción, después de la cena, por lo que quedaba del año escolar.

000

Y pasó el resto del trimestre, en una insípida y lenta monotonía. Hedwig por suerte resultó ilesa en el ataque, y volvió al castillo. Harry se preocupó de mantener apaciguada a Umbridge escribiéndole cada semana, y llenando el diario de vida.

Harry estaba ansioso por saber qué estaba ocurriendo fuera del colegio, si Tully había logrado destruir algún horcrux, o si habían conseguido atrapar a Snape (internamente, y aunque no se podía explicar por qué, deseaba que no). Se abstuvo de volver a escribirle, temiendo que una lechuza suya provocara su captura.

Los castigos diarios con Mason no fueron tan terribles como Harry pensó en un inicio. El brujo se limitaba a preguntarle en tono amenazador si había hecho alguna tontería durante el día. Pero como Harry se limitaba a existir y a cumplir con sus deberes en silencio, Mason se limitaba a gruñir en forma muy similar a la de tío Vernon. Y, durante el resto de la hora, Harry se sentaba en una mesa en la oficina de Mason estudiando y haciendo los deberes.

000

El tiempo se fue volviendo frío, y la navidad llegó finalmente. Harry no tenía ningún deseo de ir a pasar las fiestas con Umbridge. Pero, aunque Ron lo invitó a pasar la navidad con ellos al lugar en el que su padre y Percy estaban viviendo, a Harry no le dieron permiso. Como Umbridge tampoco quiso oír hablar de dejarlo quedarse en el colegio, Harry se resignó a armar su baúl y a hacer cola para viajar a través de la chimenea de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

Umbridge lo recibió en su oficina, vestida con un horroroso conjunto fucsia que le quedaba espantosamente ajustado. Harry se mordió la lengua para no reírse y por suerte Umbridge no lo notó.

000

Llegaron a la casa de Umbridge a tiempo para el almuerzo. Amelia ya no estaba enojada con Harry, cosa que lo alivió mucho. Mientras se comían el pastel de papas que había ese día, Harry sacó el tema que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que había vuelto al colegio.

-Señorita Umbridge -preguntó con cautela-. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, Harry querido...

-¿Hay alguna novedad con lo de del innombrable? -preguntó, poniendo atención en no decir el nombre de Voldemort.

-No -respondió la bruja en tono cortante-. Y sácalo de tu cabeza porque no es problema tuyo.

Harry no se atrevió a insistir, pero después de un rato intentó otro enfoque.

-¿Ha sabido algo del Sr. Tully?

-Nada en particular. ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad supongo... -respondió Harry restándole importancia-. ¿Va a volver a venir.

-Espero que no -gruñó Umbridge-. Y basta de preguntas.

000

Los días pasaron, en casa de Umbridge, en una atmósfera tan soporífera como la del colegio. Sin nada mejor que hacer, en un par de días había terminado todos los deberes de sus cinco asignaturas. Umbridge se los revisó, y tras corregirle algunas cosas se declaró satisfecha. Pero luego comenzó a fastidiarlo para que comenzara a leer la materia que verían en los siguientes meses en el colegio. Y Harry, de puro aburrido, le hizo caso.

000

La navidad en casa de Umbridge no resultó tan aburrida. Unos días antes, Amelia armó un árbol de navidad en la sala, pero Umbridge lo transformó en una cosa horrenda cubriéndolo de adornos rosados. Amelia preparó galletas, pasteles, y comida apetitosa en general, y la casa se llenó de un aroma casi tan delicioso como el que recordaba que había en Hogwarts para esas fechas.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el día antes de la nochebuena, aparecieron dos visitas (en dos momentos diferentes). Por la mañana llegó el ministro de la magia, y desayunó con ellos. El ministro habló poco con Harry, y no le dio ninguna información valiosa. Se limitó a hablar con Umbridge de temas principalmente de trabajo. Pero, por la tarde, llegó inesperadamente Tom Tully. Como Umbridge estaba todavía en el trabajo, Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

-¡Harry! -Lo saludó el brujo con ese desagradable aire de superioridad-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te has portado?

Harry se tragó la ligera sensación de desagrado que la actitud del brujo le provocaba, y actuó con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Tully. Estoy bien. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué tal va todo?

Amelia apareció en ese instante, y les trajo té y galletas con forma de monito de nieve. No dijeron nada mientras la bruja servía, en la sala, pero apenas desapareció por el vestíbulo rumbo a la cocina Tully sacó su varita e hizo varios hechizos en los muros, las puertas y las ventanas.

-¿Alguna novedad? -Preguntó Harry yendo al grano. No sabía si Umbridge llegaría pronto o no. Normalmente llegaba más tarde, pero por ser 23 de diciembre tal vez llegaba antes y no quería perder la posibilidad de saber algo de lo que ocurría afuera. En casa de Umbridge nadie le contaba nada, como en el colegio. Lo tenían como en una burbuja.

-Sí -afirmó Tully-. Luego de una búsqueda en nuestros registros de las brujas, brujos, muggles y squibs relacionados de alguna forma con nuestra comunidad, llegamos a una lista de 11 nombres que podrían corresponder a esa misteriosa persona R.A.B.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Harry-. ¿Encontraron el verdadero relicario?

-No. Y por eso necesitaba hablar contigo. De los 11 nombres, hay uno en particular que resulta interesante. Pero está muerto, creemos que lo mató el mismo innombrable. Es el hermano de tu difunto padrino: Regulus Black.

-¿Y? -preguntó Harry.

-Bueno... A riesgo de asustarte, te contaré que registramos hasta su tumba, sin resultado. Sin embargo, sabemos que tú heredaste la casa de los Black, y que está protegida por el encantamiento fidelio, de modo que no podemos buscar ahí.

-Ah -gruñó Harry, comprendiendo lo que le estaban pidiendo. No se sentía particularmente inclinado a desproteger la casa que había heredado de Sirius.

-Sé que es pedir bastante -continuó Tully-. Pero podemos negociar. Podemos por ejemplo ofrecerte registrarla completamente, sacar cada objeto impregnado con magia oscura, aparte del horcrux que posiblemente se encuentre ahí, destruido o no, y luego me ofrezco personalmente para volver a hacer el encantamiento fidelio con el guardián que tú escojas. ¿Te parece?

Harry lo miró, no muy convencido.

-Por otra parte -agregó Tully con una voz mucho menos amable-, tú sabes que podría extraerte el secreto igual. Aunque espero que nunca tengamos que volver a recurrir a medidas extremas.

-O sea -se burló Harry-: ¿o se lo digo voluntariamente, o se lo digo involuntariamente?

-Exacto. ¿Qué escoges?

-Ninguna de las anteriores -murmuró Harry, enojado, mirando el piso.

-Harry...

-¿Alguna otra novedad? -Lo interrumpió Harry, enojado- ¿Encontraron a Snape? ¿Encontraron la copa de Helga Hufflepuff? ¿Saben dónde se oculta Voldemort con su serpiente? ¿Saben algo del resto de los horcruxes?

Tully resopló, visiblemente molesto.

-Sospechamos que como el diario lo tenía guardado el Sr. Malfoy, otros de sus horcruxes podrían también haber sido entregados para su custodia a otros de sus mortifagos de confianza, incluyendo a Severus Snape. Del que, por cierto, no hemos sabido nada.

-Pero el relicario estaba en esa cueva que Voldemort visitó de niño -argumentó Harry-. Y el anillo de Marbolo estaba escondido en la casa de la familia de su Madre...

-Sí, también lo pensamos -aseguró Tully-. Te interesará saber que registramos cada centímetro de la propiedad del padre del innombrable, en Little Hangleton, con sensores de magia oscura. Pero no encontramos nada. También volvimos a registrar la casa de su madre, y aunque encontramos un par de objetos que dieron positivo, ninguno resultó ser un horcrux -Harry lo iba a interrumpir, pero Tully continuó-. También fuimos a la zona en la que se encontraba su orfanato, y aunque este ya no existe registramos cada centímetro de la zona, cada piso del edificio que hay en el lugar, y cada uno de los dos zócalos de este, incluyendo los estacionamientos bajo tierra, sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

-¿Y saben si en el orfanato los llevaron de paseo a algún otro lugar? -Preguntó Harry.

-También lo pensamos, Harry -aseguró Tully con un semblante algo cansado-. Localizamos a algunas personas que de niños vivieron en el orfanato, y todos coincidieron en que siempre los llevaban de paseo al mismo lugar de la costa, con excepción de un par de años que los llevaron a un bosque. Y mis agentes llevan tres semanas peinando cada centímetro de ese bosque con detectores de magia oscura.

-Ah -contestó Harry-. ¿Y han pensado que tal vez ocultó alguno en el extranjero?

-Sí. Y eso me ha causado pesadillas desde que tuvimos nuestra última conversación -confesó Tully con amargura.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, y Harry aprovechó para comerse una galleta.

-No hay mucho que se pueda hacer entonces...

-Podemos seguir buscando -Aseguró Tully-. Terminaremos encontrándolos, aunque nos tardemos.

-¿Y en Hogwarts? ¿Y en Borgin and Burkes, en el callejón Knockturn?

Tully negó con la cabeza.

-Borgin and Burkes está lleno de objetos con magia oscura. Ya conseguimos una orden para registrar. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ya que el 99% de los objetos de esa tienda activan nuestros sensores de magia oscura, y tenemos que hacer las pruebas con cada uno de ellos para descartar que contengan un fragmento de alma humana. Y Hogwarts es inmenso, estábamos esperando las vacaciones de verano para registrar el castillo en forma sistemática sin interrumpir las actividades del colegio.

-¿Y en Hogsmeade? -Insistió Harry con voz dudosa.

-¿Y en King's Cross? ¿Y en el callejón Diagon? ¿Y en cada ciudad, aldea y pueblo en los que habiten magos? -Respondió Tully de mal modo. Luego respiró profundo y continuó en un tono más amable-: Es una tarea titánica, y estamos procediendo en forma ordenada y sistemática Harry. Partimos por los lugares más probables y continuaremos con los menos probables. Posiblemente registremos cada propiedad de cada uno de los magos que se sospecha pertenecen al círculo cercano del innombrable. Y si las negociaciones con la comunidad Gobblin resultan, esperamos conseguir un permiso para registrar también cada una de sus bóvedas de Gringotts...

Se quedaron mirando durante un rato, y finalmente Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Y si matamos primero al Voldemort que está vivo, y después seguimos buscando los otros pedazos de su alma?

-En primer lugar, una aclaración Harry -respondió Tully-. "Matamos" y "Buscamos" es demasiada gente. Tú no vas a participar activamente en ninguna de estas actividades.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros -prosiguió Tully-. Aunque eres parte del equipo en el sentido de la información que manejas y de la innegable relación que por desgracia tienes con el innombrable, no vas a participar presencialmente en las búsquedas ni en las batallas que se puedan desencadenar. Para eso estamos los de la Unidad de Inteligencia y la Oficina de Aurores. Estamos entrenados para estas cosas. Y no importa que cien personas se pongan a profetizar lo que se les ocurra con respecto a tu persona. En muchos sentidos Albus Dumbledore merece toda nuestra admiración, una gran mente, mucho poder, y todo lo que quieras. Pero en cuanto a criterio muchas de sus decisiones son bastante cuestionables.

-¡Era una buena persona! -respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Claro que lo era! -Respondió Tully-. Pero creo que fue un irresponsable intentando arreglar todo a su manera, solo, sin confiar en nadie, creyendo que sólo él era el dueño de la verdad y que nadie más era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ayudar. Y no tenía por qué usar a un niño para ir a buscar horcruxes.

-¡No era un niño! -se defendió Harry-. ¡Ya tenía casi 17 años!

-Oh sí... Que grande y que capacitado... -se burló Tully.

-¡PÚDRASE! -le gritó Harry, y se fue a su cuarto. Pero apenas llegó a la puerta que daba al pasillo se encontró con la barrera mágica que Tully había puesto.

-Harry, Vuelve aquí -dijo Tully con voz calmada.

-¡No! Usted es un desgraciado. Dumbledore era un gran mago.

-Sí -concedió Tully con paciencia-. Era un gran mago. Pero pudiste haber muerto en esa expedición, sólo porque él no consideró la posibilidad de buscar ayuda más experimentada.

-¡Abra la puerta!

-Ven...

-¡HABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-Harry...

Finalmente Tully se acercó a Harry, y aunque Harry se defendió a patadas y hasta con los dientes, Tully lo sujetó hasta que Harry finalmente se cansó y se calmó. Dentro de su mente Harry se preguntó por qué el brujo no se había limitado a inmovilizarlo con su varita.

-Respira profundamente -sugirió Tully.

-Suélteme -murmuró Harry.

Tully no lo soltó, pero lo levantó y lo volvió a sentar en el sillón. Espero unos minutos, hasta que Harry (ya más calmado) comenzó a aburrirse.

-No estoy en contra de Albus Dumbledore, Harry -continuó Tully como si la conversación nunca hubiera sido interrumpida-. Tampoco soy tu enemigo. Vamos para el mismo lado y sólo quiero que rememos en la misma dirección para que lleguemos más rápido.

-Ok... -murmuró Harry, ya cansado de la conversación.

-¿Me vas a dar la información de la casa de tu padrino? -Preguntó Tully.

-¿Acaso tengo opción? -Preguntó Harry con amargura.

-Tienes la opción de no ceder y obligarme a que te la extraiga por la fuerza -concedió Tully.

-¿Tiene un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma? -Preguntó Harry dándose por vencido.

-Sí -respondió Tully, sacándolos del portafolio que había dejado junto a su capa y entregándoselos a Harry-. Toma.

Harry los tomó, abrió el tintero, mojó la pluma, y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-¿Y me promete que sólo sacarán los objetos estrictamente necesarios, y que luego vamos a hacer nuevamente el encantamiento fidelio con la persona que yo escoja?

-Sí Harry -respondió Tully con paciencia-. Tienes mi palabra.

-Puede... Puede que haya un elfo viviendo ahí -agregó Harry-. Es una criatura despreciable, pero de todos modos tiene que prometerme que no le van a hacer nada.

-Lo vamos a interrogar -aseguró Tully con rotundidad-. Pero no le haremos daño. Probablemente solicitemos tu ayuda para que le ordenes que responda, o para que nos autorices a darle veritaserum, o para que nos autorices a entrar en su mente. Posiblemente te necesitemos para una combinación de todas las anteriores.

-Ok... -respondió Harry finalmente, decidiendo que Kreacher se merecía probablemente al menos esas molestias por haber traicionado a Sirius. Escribió finalmente la dirección de la casa de Sirius y le pasó el pergamino a Tully.

-Gracias Harry -Respondió Tully visiblemente aliviado. Leyó el pergamino en silencio y luego lo rompió, puso los trozos dentro de su taza ya vacía de té, les prendió fuego con la varita, y finalmente desapareció las cenizas con otro movimiento de su varita.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó Harry, cansado.

-Ahora me voy -respondió Tully, poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar su capa y su portafolio al perchero-. Tengo todavía mucho trabajo pendiente y quiero avanzar todo lo posible antes de las fiestas.

-¿No se toma vacaciones para estas fechas? -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Tully resopló, con algo de burla y amargura.

-Hay trabajos, Harry, en los que es muy difícil tomarse vacaciones.

-Bueno, espero que tenga una feliz navidad al menos -respondió Harry.

-Tú también. Cuídate y pórtate bien. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo si resulta necesario.

Tully finalmente quitó los hechizos a los muros, las puertas y la ventana, Y Umbridge entró visiblemente enojada.

-Buenas noches Tom. Para otra vez avisa que vas a venir...

-Lo siento Dolores. He tenido mucho que hacer y vine en un momento en el que tuve un poco de tiempo. Usaría un giratiempo -agregó reflexionando, y le dirigió una mirada algo violenta a Harry-, pero un montón de idiotas los destruyeron todos hace dos años.

Harry gruñó. Tully podía ser muy pesado.

000

La cena de nochebuena transcurrió increíblemente tranquila. En la casa sólo estaban Umbridge y Harry, ya que Amelia tenía ese día y el siguiente libres. A Harry se le hizo raro ver a Umbridge en la cocina, con un delantal (rosado, con un gatito blanco pintado) calentando la comida que Amelia había dejado preparada. Resultaba tan casero que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pon la mesa, Harry querido –le ordenó Umbridge pasándole un mantel algo recargado de diseños navideños (más que mantel parecía un papel para envolver regalos).

-Sí señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry intentando mantener el semblante serio. Umbridge pareció darse cuenta, y en su fea cara se dibujó una sonrisa de sapo.

-Puedes reírte, Harry querido…

Un rato más tarde Harry ya tenía la mesa puesta, y la bruja sacaba del horno un asado que olía y se veía muy bien.

Comieron en una atmósfera distendida, y Umbridge le contó algunas historias de cuando ella había ido a Hogwarts. A Harry no le interesaban para nada sus historias insípidas, llenas de gente que ni siquiera conocía, pero disimuló y se comportó educadamente, fingiendo interés y haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando.

Harry comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño cuando llegó la hora del postre, que era un pastel muy rico y refrescante, con crema y mucha fruta. Aunque ya estaba satisfecho lo disfrutó, y cuando terminaron de cenar se fue agradecido a la cama apenas la bruja se lo ordenó. Por unos instantes había temido haber tenido que ayudar a lavar los platos.

000

A la mañana siguiente no lo despertó Umbridge como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Harry se sentó en la cama, y se decepcionó un poco al no encontrar regalos a los pies de su cama. Finalmente se levantó e hizo la rutina habitual.

Ya duchado y vestido, se quedó contemplando la puerta de seguridad. Según el reloj de la sala de trabajo eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. No sabía muy bien si salir o no, ya que hasta ese momento la bruja siempre lo despertaba ella muy temprano, sin importar el día de la semana. Finalmente, sintiéndose como un estúpido abrió la puerta y se fue a la cocina. No lo podían culpar por ir a buscar algo de desayunar ¿no?

Cuando pasó por la sala vio que debajo del arbolito había varios paquetes de regalo. Sintió una sensación agradable, un entusiasmo algo infantil. ¿Pasaría algo si se acercaba y echaba un vistazo? Total, si alguno era para él, estaba en todo su derecho de abrirlo ¿o no? Confiado, se acercó. Apenas acercó la mano a uno sintió que traspasaba una barrera, y alejó la mano asustado. Un villancico estridente comenzó a sonar, y Harry se alejó asustado. A los pocos segundos sintió ruidos desde la habitación de Umbridge, y la bruja apareció algo chascona y envuelta en una bata floreada.

-B… Buenos días señorita Umbridge –saludó Harry preguntándose si estaba en problemas.

-Buenos días, Harry querido –dijo la bruja en tono soñoliento. Se sentó en un sillón y agregó-: Feliz navidad.

-Eh… Feliz navidad para usted también señorita Umbridge –respondió Harry algo más seguro. Aparentemente no estaba en problemas.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la bruja interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Qué esperas, Harry querido? ¿Una invitación formal? –Preguntó la bruja apuntando los paquetes.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, y sonriendo se acercó al árbol que esta vez no estaba rodeado de una barrera. Sacó el primero y vio que era para él, de parte de Hermione. Lo abrió contento, y eran ranas de chocolate. Lo encontró un poco aburrido, pero había una tarjeta junto a la caja y al leerla sonrió. Hermione le decía que había buscado un regalo que no pudieran confiscarle. Abrió la caja, y se comió una. Luego recordó a la bruja que lo acompañaba.

-¿Quiere? –Le preguntó acercándose y tendiéndole la caja.

-Gracias, Harry querido –Respondió la bruja tomando una y abriéndola. La olfateó, y luego se la comió.

Harry volvió a la pila de regalos, y desenvolvió otra caja de ranas de chocolate de parte de Ron. "Qué originales" pensó Harry, pero supuso que Hermione debía haber compartido con él sus motivos. De todas maneras, pensó con algo de vergüenza, él no les había regalado nada, dado que no podía salir a comprar ni mandar correo. Esperó que no lo odiaran por eso.

Sólo había otros cuatro paquetes. Dos eran para la señorita Umbridge: uno era de parte del ministro de magia, envuelto en una caja con un diseño aburrido y el logo del ministerio. El otro era blandito y envuelto en papel de regalo, de parte de Amelia. Harry se paró y se acercó a ella.

-Estos dicen que son para usted señorita Umbridge –le explicó Harry, entregándoselos.

-Gracias, Harry querido –respondió la bruja.

Harry quedó mirando como los abría. La bruja abrió sin gran entusiasmo el del ministro, que era una botella de vino. La bruja la dejó en la mesa de la sala, y abrió algo más interesada el de Amelia, que resultó ser un gran pañuelo en tonos rosado claro con diseño de huellitas de gato en blanco. Harry lo encontró espantoso, pero Umbridge sonrió, aparentemente complacida.

Harry volvió al árbol de navidad, y tomó los paquetes que quedaban. Ambos eran para él, de parte de Tully y el otro de Umbridge. Abrió primero este último, que resultó ser una túnica gris claro. Se paró para ver cómo le quedaba, y le gustó a pesar de que fuera Umbridge la que se la hubiera regalado. Se dirigió a ella, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias señorita Umbridge.

-De nada, Harry querido –respondió la bruja son su sonrisa batracia.

El regalo de Tully resultó ser un libro, aparentemente una novela, "Muerte en la Marimba", de Marco Mo. Harry lo ojeó sin mucho interés y no le dio muy buena espina, pero apreció el gesto de todos modos.

Umbridge se puso de pie, se estiró, y se fue a la cocina. Harry dejó sus regalos y la siguió. Estaba algo sorprendido de la soltura de la bruja, ya que nunca antes la había visto preparar ella el desayuno, y menos sentarse a la mesa en ropa de dormir y pantuflas.

000

El resto de las vacaciones continuó en una rutina tranquila. El año nuevo no fue interesante. Aunque Umbridge y él volvieron a quedarse solos la noche del 31 de diciembre, lo único que hicieron fue disfrutar una cena más especial que de costumbre, y luego sentarse en la sala escuchando una emisión especial de radio como esas que disfrutaba la señora Weasley. Aburrido, Harry intentó iniciar una conversación, pero la bruja le respondió que guardara silencio porque quería escuchar la radio. Y Harry se tuvo que aburrir en silencio, recordando con pena a la mamá de Ron y preguntándose si alguna vez se recuperaría.

Cuando finalmente el reloj de la sala dio la medianoche, Umbridge le dio un abrazo de año nuevo. Luego apagó la radio, lo mandó a la cama, y Harry obedeció de inmediato, aliviado.


	25. Esperanza

**Nota:** ¡Último capítulo! :-D

Para Leo Slyder: lo siento... No habrá epílogo. En esta historia las cosas no van por el camino que se supone iban a ir. Por eso es como una pesadilla.

**Capítulo 25 Esperanza**

Harry volvió al colegio resignado, pero feliz de que por fin fuera el año en que cumpliría los ansiados dieciocho años. Nada más tenía que aguantar, y esperar. Volvió a la costumbre que tenía en Privet Drive, y en un pergamino dibujó un calendario con los días que le quedaban hasta su cumpleaños. Lo pegó detrás de su cama en el colegio, y cada noche hacía una cruz sobre el día que acaba de pasar. Sólo doscientos días más…

Ravenclaw iba a la cabeza de la copa de las casas, seguida por Slytherin. Y Slytherin iba liderando el campeonato de quidditch. Pero a Harry eso no podía importarle menos.

Aunque el colegio se había vuelto muy aburrido, todos notaban que en los cuatro relojes de arena había muchas más gemas que en años anteriores, y era conocido que las notas de los alumnos eran mucho más altas que en los años anteriores. Y Filch se había vuelto callado, ya que como nadie lo fastidiaba no tenía ningún motivo para andar enfurruñado por la vida.

Visto desde afuera, hubiera parecido la escuela ideal. Pero a pesar de esas pocas mejoras, los alumnos no parecían felices, sino resignados. Harry cada día rogaba en silencio por un milagro. Pero el milagro no ocurría. Se derritió la nieve, y desde las ventanas del castillo Harry vio como los terrenos quedaron cubiertos de barro y luego de hierba. Los árboles se fueron cubriendo de hojas, y luego de flores. Y así llego finalmente Semana Santa. Harry le escribió a Umbridge para solicitarle si podía quedarse en el colegio, aprovechando para estudiar para los EXTASIS. Pero la bruja no accedió, y Harry se vio obligado a volver al encierro en casa de la bruja.

000

Lo único bueno que ocurrió en Semana Santa fue que reapareció Tom Tully, y Umbridge lo dejó a regañadientes hablar en privado con Harry.

El brujo le informó que habían tenido avances: aunque el registro de Grimmauld Place no había arrojado ningún resultado, el elfo había confesado que el verdadero relicario no había sido destruido, y habían terminado dando con él en forma inesperada (y muy afortunada) en una redada en un sector poco recomendable de Knockturn Alley, y habían conseguido destruirlo luego de pagar una pequeña fortuna por un poco de veneno de basilisco que tuvieron que traer desde el Medio Oriente. Por otra parte, Mundungus Fletcher había sido condenado a 6 meses de prisión.

-¿Se puede comprar el veneno de basilisco? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Es difícil de encontrar, pero sí –respondió Tom Tully-. Y si no lo conseguíamos estábamos evaluando la posibilidad de pedirte que nos llevaras a la cámara de los secretos, o incluso estábamos dispuestos a empollar en condiciones controladas un huevo de gallina usando un sapo.

-¿En serio hubieran hecho nacer un basilisco? –Se sorprendió Harry-. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil buscar el cadáver del de Hogwarts?

-Sí… -Admitió Tully-. Pero eso hubiera implicado ser vistos por los alumnos y el personal de Hogwarts, y la noticia de lo que buscábamos podría haberse filtrado.

-¿Y cómo saben que quien sea que les vendió el veneno en Medio Oriente no los va a delatar? –Preguntó Harry.

Tully se quedó en silencio, y cambió de tema. La verdad es que le habían borrado la memoria al hombre sin pedirle ni permiso, pero no le iba a confesar eso al chico.

-Por otra parte, hemos conseguido del Wizengamot las órdenes para registrar las casas de Macnair y de Crabbe, ambos sospechosos de pertenecer al círculo interno del innombrable. Peinamos ambas casas, y aunque encontramos numerosos objetos con magia oscura, ninguno de ellos contenía un trozo de alma humana.

-No son sospechosos –respondió Harry de mal modo-. SON mortifagos. Llegaron diligentemente al cementerio cuando Voldemort volvió. ¡YO LOS VI!

-Es tu palabra contra la de ellos –respondió Tully-. No podemos basar un juicio tan sólo en el testimonio de una persona. Necesitaríamos pruebas concretas de su actividad mortifaga, como atraparlos in-fraganti.

-¿Y en la batalla cuando me escapé del colegio? ¿No es esa una actividad lo suficientemente mortifaga? ¿Matar aurores frente a otros aurores no se considera lo suficientemente in-fraganti?

-Estaban con máscaras Harry…

-¿Y para qué tienen sus varitas? –Insistió Harry.

-Bueno, en el fragor de la batalla las varitas se usan más bien para mantenerse con vida y atacar –razonó Tully calmadamente-. De todos los modos ese día uno de ellos murió.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Harry de inmediato.

-Bart Barker.

-No lo conozco…

-Salió tan sólo hace cinco años de Hogwarts. No era muy brillante, y era conocido en la Oficina de Aurores por sus actividades ilícitas de poca monta. Estuvo un par de veces en Azkaban, por cortos periodos… Pensamos que no debió pertenecer al círculo más cercano del innombrable. Debió haber sido más bien lo que se denomina "carne de cañón". De todos modos registramos su guarida metódicamente, pero no encontramos nada interesante.

-¿Y no han logrado registrar las bóvedas de Gringotts?

-No. Los Gobblins se mantienen inflexibles, y el Wizengamot no quiere problemas. Esperan evitar así que vuelvan a comenzar las revueltas.

-¿Y Snape? ¿Lo encontraron?

-No. No ha dado señales de vida. Y no es fácil rastrear una mosca.

-Supongo –aceptó Harry-. Mal que mal Petigrew consiguió pasar desapercibido más de 12 años en su forma de rata, y eso que vivió descaradamente en una casa de magos.

Finalmente Tully se puso de pie y se despidió. Harry recordó lo del regalo de navidad, y aprovechó de darle las gracias. El brujo sonrió, y le dijo que no era nada especial. Luego le dijo que le contaría cómo iban las cosas la próxima vez que se vieran, y tras recomendarle que se portara bien y despedirse de Umbridge se fue.

000

Y pasó la semana santa. Harry volvió al colegio. Recomenzó la rutina. Nada especial pasaba, salvo el paso de un día igual al anterior, y luego otro, y luego otro… Harry continuaba marcando los días en su calendario, y afuera el sol calentaba el aire sobre los terrenos que Harry no pisaba sino para ir a clases de Herbología.

Y, un feliz y luminoso domingo de mayo, una noticia llegó al gran comedor durante el desayuno. Harry notó una atmósfera extrañamente animada que venía de la mesa de los profesores, pero no supo a qué atribuirla.

Cuando al comedor ya habían llegado todos los alumnos, y se habían cerrado las grandes puertas, el director se puso de pie y pidió silencio. A ese paso, ya todos los alumnos sabían que no les convenía desobedecer, así que todas las conversaciones se apagaron de inmediato.

-Queridos alumnos –comenzó el calvo anciano-. Les tengo una gran noticia que comunicar. La tarde de ayer se ha producido una batalla, y el innombrable y sus seguidores han caído. ¡EL INNOMBRABLE HA MUERTO!

Por unos segundos se hubiera podido escuchar caer un alfiler en el gran comedor, pero enseguida, como una explosión, se escucharon gritos de júbilo por toda la sala. Donde quiera que mirara, Harry vio aplausos, abrazos, lágrimas de alegría. Harry se sentía aturdido. ¿Voldemort MUERTO? ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Y no lo había tenido que matar él? ¿Qué había pasado con los horcruxes?

Un fuerte abrazo de Hermione lo sacó de su trance. Luego Vinieron más abrazos, y Harry se sentía como si fuera un sueño. A través de la masa de gente celebrando, Harry alcanzó a ver algunas caras alarmadas entre los alumnos de Slytherin, a Slughorn y a McGonagall que discretamente recolectaron a esos ciertos alumnos que no parecían compartir la algarabía general, y fue testigo a lo lejos de cómo los sacaban discretamente por una puerta pequeña sin que nadie aparte de él se fijara.

000

Las celebraciones duraron por días en el colegio. Aunque no se habían cancelado las clases, y los cuidadores seguían ahí, todo el castillo parecía haber sido sumergido en luz y alegría. De a poco se comenzaron a relajar un poco las medidas de seguridad, y los alumnos pudieron volver a pasar su tiempo libre en los terrenos del colegio. Y, debido al buen tiempo y a la proximidad de los exámenes, la mayoría optó por hacer los deberes y estudiar afuera todo el tiempo que les era posible.

Pronto se supo que un cierto número de alumnos habían quedado huérfanos, y que los padres de otros se encontraban en Azkaban esperando el desenlace de sus juicios. Harry, a pesar de todo, sintió pena por ellos. A esos pocos se los veía pálidos y desanimados por los pasillos, un triste contraste con la alegría que exhibían los demás después del oscuro periodo de tiempo que habían vivido en el castillo bajo las estrictas medidas de seguridad. Pero la mayoría los trataba con amabilidad, no culpándolos del bando al que habían pertenecido sus padres.

Otra medida de seguridad que había sido abolida era la prohibición de recibir noticias del exterior, de modo que Hermione había renovado su suscripción a El Profeta, y gracias a eso Harry se enteró que Snape no había muerto en la batalla, pero que había sido capturado antes de que consiguiera adoptar su forma de mosca. Sintió pena por él, imaginándoselo en Azkaban, y deseó poder hacer algo.

000

Y con las esperanzas renovadas, terminó el año escolar. Como la tendencia había mostrado todo el año, Ravenclaw ganó la copa de las casas a pesar de que Slytherin ganara el campeonato de quidditch. Harry sintió una alegría culpable de que su equipo no consiguiera ganar sin él, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo.

Llegaron los exámenes, y Harry salió de los cinco exámenes con una sensación de confianza que jamás había sentido. Así debía sentirse siempre Hermione, reflexionó. Después de un año de estudio sistemático, sin misterios que resolver y sin profesores intentando matarlo, había dado sus exámenes y tenía la certeza de que tendría un buen puntaje.

Pero una duda lo carcomía… ¿Entraría al programa de aurores del ministerio? Por alguna razón, ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Pero no tenía idea qué hacer con su vida, sobre todo ahora que Voldemort había muerto. Otra vez.

Y aunque era cierto que por ahí su alma debía seguir viva en algunos objetos remotos, la amenaza ya no parecía latente. Y Harry no tenía tantos deseos de usar su pronta libertad para buscarlos. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, o Dumbledore se revolcaría en su tumba e iría a tirarle los pies en la noche. Pero no podía evitar pensar que eso bien podía esperar.

Lo único que Harry sí tenía claro, era que seguía amando a Ginny. Hiciera lo que hiciera fuera de Hogwarart, Ginny formaría parte de su vida.

000

Harry esperaba que levantada la amenaza de Voldemort sus vacaciones de verano fueran algo mejores que vivir enterrado bajo el ministerio en casa de Umbridge, pero se equivocó. Al bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts Umbridge lo estaba esperando, y lo escoltó de vuelta a su casa.

Harry, resignado, no opuso resistencia. Sólo era un mes. Un mes y sería libre de salir al mundo y hacer lo que quisiera.

Desde el primer día de vacaciones Umbridge comenzó a preguntar qué quería hacer con su futuro. Harry sugirió entrar al programa de aurores, a pesar de que ya no se sentía tan inclinado a ello y que todavía no tenía los resultados de sus EXTASIS. Pero Umbridge no quiso ni oír hablar de ello, y le aseguró que estando ella viva Harry NO seguiría una carrera que involucrara perseguir magos oscuros. Harry discutió, más que nada por el gusto de llevarle la contra. Pero la bruja terminó afirmando que ella era amiga de los que tomaban las decisiones en la Oficina de Aurores, y que Harry no entraría aunque gritara todo lo que quisiera.

Algo que vino a romper la monotonía de los primeros días de vacaciones fue que Tom Tully volvió a visitarlo. No fue una visita desagradable. El brujo se veía menos cansado, y más feliz. Le informó que aunque no habían logrado encontrar otros horcuxes seguían buscándolos, y que la batalla en la que el innombrable, sus mortifagos y su serpiente (nunca supieron si era o no un horcrux, ni si ese eventual pedazo del alma del innombrable había sido o no destruido o si se habría escapado) finalmente habían caído se había producido luego de que el Wizengamot otorgara el permiso para revisar la casa de los Malfoy. Cuando los aurores llegaron ahí, e instalaron las barreras mágicas anti aparición alrededor de la propiedad, se habían encontrado nada más ni nada menos que con el mismísimo innombrable y una gran parte de sus secuaces en la mansión, y la batalla había estallado de inmediato. Muchos aurores habían caído, al igual que muchos mortifagos. Pero finalmente ganaron los aurores cuando sólo quedaron unos pocos mortifagos que se rindieron. Y entre ellos estaba Snape.

Ante la preocupación de Harry por la suerte de este último, Tully le informó que su juicio ya había terminado. Se había determinado con certeza que Severus Snape había trabajado para la disuelta "Orden del Fénix", y que hasta el momento de la batalla seguía trabajando secretamente en contra del Inombrable, intentando sabotear secretamente sus planes. Tully confirmó las sospechas de Harry: el mortifago que lo había salvado de ese hechizo cuando había escapado del colegio era efectivamente Snape, y ese dato había contribuido significativamente a bajar la condena del brujo. Luego de interrogarlo, también se estableció con certeza que Severus Snape había matado al director a petición del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, lo que también contribuyó a ablandar al Wizengamot.

Finalmente, el tribunal sólo lo había condenado a un año de Prisión en Azkaban, pero bajo el régimen de mínima seguridad. Eso significaba que sólo estaría privado de libertad, pero que no tendría que vérsela con los dementores a menos que intentara escapar. Eso consoló en parte a Harry, que seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable.

000

A mediados de Julio, los resultados de sus EXTASIS por fin llegaron. No llegaron vía lechuza, ya que la casa de Umbridge seguía estando en una zona de alta seguridad. Pero la bruja llegó después del trabajo con su gran sonrisa batracia, y un grueso sobre de pergamino en una mano.

Harry, que se encontraba en jardín tirado en el pasto, corrió hacia ella al ver eso.

-¿Son mis resultados? –Preguntó sin ocultar su emoción.

-Sí Harry Querido –le respondió la bruja, y le entregó el sobre (que ya estaba abierto)-. Toma.

Harry lo abrió rápidamente, y por unos segundos se olvidó de respirar. ¡Había sacado O en las cinco materias!

-¡Felicitaciones, Harry querido! –Le dijo Umbridge con visible orgullo-. Y eso no es todo, te tengo una sorpresa mañana.

000

La sorpresa terminó siendo una visita al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, donde tuvo dos importantes entrevistas. Harry se sorprendió cuando le ofrecieron dos posibilidades de carrera: por una parte, si aceptaba, podía entrar al programa de preparación de árbitros de quidditch donde –le aseguraron- lo estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos. Algo más tarde, le presentaron una segunda posibilidad: había una vacante para el puesto de buscador en el alicaído equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

Le ofrecieron a Harry que lo pensara, pero Harry sintió que no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en el mundo (y que más había extrañado en el último tiempo) era volar en escoba. Se sorprendió de no haber considerado antes esa alternativa. ¿Para qué iba a dedicar su vida a combatir magos oscuros, si podía pasar gran parte de su vida adulta al aire libre, entrenando, jugando quidditch, y viajando?

Harry aceptó de inmediato que lo pusieran en contacto con el club de los Chudley Cannons. ¡No podía esperar a ver la cara de Ron cuando se lo contara!

000

(Algunos meses más tarde…)

El estadio estaba rebosante de espectadores. El clima, aunque frío, era bueno, con excelentes condiciones de visibilidad y poco viento.

Harry se sintió nervioso en su flamante túnica naranja, sobre el pasto, entre sus compañeros que comparados con él eran inmensos. Era su primer partido oficial con su nuevo equipo, luego de meses de entrenamiento: Los Chudley Cannons de locales contra los Wigtown Wanderers. La expectación de la prensa era grande, todos especulaban cómo sería el desempeño en el quidditch profesional de "el niño que vivió". Las apuestas estaban a la orden del día, y muchos confiaban en que sería probablemente el renacer del equipo naranja. Su entrenador y el resto del equipo estaban confiados, todos coincidían en que Potter había sido una excelente incorporación, y tenían confianza en que los ayudaría a recuperar la gloría que el equipo no tenía desde fines del siglo XIX.

Harry levantó la vista, y luego de buscar un rato en la marea naranja divisó a sus amigos los Weasley y a Hermione, que al ver que los miraba se ponían de pie y lo saludaban y vitoreaban dándole ánimo. Ginny se veía hermosa, incluso a lo lejos, y Harry no podía esperar al final del partido para volver a pasar tiempo con ella. El entrenador había sido implacable: ninguno de sus jugadores podía tener contacto con sus esposas, novias o mujer (u hombre) alguno los siete días anteriores al partido. Habían sido siete penosos días de castidad forzada, con largas jornadas de duro entrenamiento.

No lejos de los Weasley, un traje rosado chillón destacaba entre la marea naranja: Umbridge también lo había venido a ver. Cuando sus vistas se cruzaron, la bruja lo saludó con la mano, y él le respondió el saludo con algo de vergüenza. Harry no había vuelto a verla desde que dejara su casa, el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Harry de inmediato había tomado sus cosas, incluidas su escoba, la capa de su padre, su varita y su lechuza, y se había marchado a La Madriguera, donde los Weasley habían vuelto a vivir. En dos días ya había conseguido contactar a Dobby, y el elfo, que habiendo sido despedido de Hogwarts por descarada desobediencia no había conseguido encontrar trabajo, no cupo en sí de gozo de poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que Harry Potter y servirlo por lo que le quedara de su existencia. Los Weasley lo recibieron encantados, faltaba más.

Harry dormía con Ron, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado poder dormir con Ginny. Pero el señor Weasley (y sus hijos, y los magos y brujas en general) era implacablemente retrógrado: NO, NO Y NO harían vida marital mientras no se hubieran casado (aunque Ginny y Harry siempre se las arreglaban para escaparse un rato por ahí y adelantar trabajo).

Harry hubiera podido irse a vivir solo, ya que tenía bastante oro y el sueldo que le pagaba el club no era alto pero hubiera sido suficiente para mantener su casa. Y Ginny probablemente habría accedido a irse a vivir con él. Pero Harry sabía que su novia prefería hacer las cosas correctamente, y quería darle la alegría de irse a vivir juntos después de casarse.

La llamada del árbitro lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones con Ginny, y su mente volvió a centrarse en su primer partido. Junto con su equipo tomaron las posiciones alrededor del círculo central, frente a sus contrincantes, que estaban en sus características túnicas rojas con su tétrico cuchillo carnicero en el pecho. Harry sintió un poco de pena en el estómago al recordar que él mismo jugaba de rojo en Hogwarts. Pero el pitido del árbitro lo obligó a volver a concentrarse en el juego, y junto con sus compañeros pateó el pasto y se elevó en el aire.

000

Sólo 46 minutos después, cuando los Wanderers iban ganando 100 a 80 a los Cannons, Harry vio por fin la Snitch. Voló de inmediato hacia ella, y aunque el buscador de los Wanderers no iba mucho detrás de él, logró atraparla dándole a su equipo la victoria. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato dando por terminado el partido, y al pisar tierra sintió una de las más grandes alegrías que había sentido en su vida. Sus compañeros lo rodeaban y lo abrazaban, su entrenador lo felicitaba particularmente a él, y a lo lejos una gran marea naranja, entre la que estaba su familia, lo ovacionaba.

La vida era buena. Por fin.

FIN


End file.
